Burning Bridges
by MarlaBG4
Summary: Un escándalo médico mancha el apellido Mills y obliga a Regina a abandonar su país para poder continuar con su carrera como cirujana. Seis años después, y tras su decisión de volver a su ciudad natal, tendrá que enfrentarse a una entrevista de la mano de la periodista Emma Swan en la que deberá enfrentarse a su pasado y con la que le cambiará la vida.
1. Prólogo

**No somos dueñas de OUAT ni sus personajes, sólo del desarrollo de la historia.**

* * *

 **Prólogo [Emma]**

Era la primera noche que trabajaba en el bar y ya se me habían caído dos vasos que suponía que me iban a descontar del sueldo. Empezaba a pensar que no estaba hecha para poner gintonics y bebidas varias, pero era el único trabajo que había encontrado lo suficientemente rápido como para poder pagar el primer plazo de la universidad.

Cada dos minutos tenía que preguntarle a Ruby cómo se preparaba la bebida que me habían pedido. Ella hacía ya tiempo que trabajaba allí así que me ayudaba como podía mientras atendía a los clientes que se acercaban a ella. Desde que había empezado el turno no había dejado de sonreír, a pesar de lo desagradables que llegaban a ser algunos clientes. Incluso cuando un chico había intentado ligar con ella, Ruby había mostrado una gran sonrisa y un irónico tono para decirle que se fuera a otra parte.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? – le pregunté.

– ¿El qué? – Ruby me miró durante un instante.

– Hacer ver que estás contenta de estar aquí porque, créeme, yo ahora mismo preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte.

No pude oír la respuesta de Ruby porque una clienta se acercó a la barra y tuve que prestarle toda mi atención para a) oír lo que me pedía por encima del ruido de la música y b) saber qué era lo que me estaba pidiendo exactamente.

– Un gintonic, por favor - me sentí aliviada de saber preparar esa bebida.

– Perfecto, ahora mismo - me sorprendí dedicándole una sonrisa. Aunque ella ni reparó en eso ya que vi como bajaba la cabeza, abatida por algún motivo que yo no conocía. Aun así, preparé la bebida y se la serví. - Aquí la tienes.

– Gracias.

Ya era la segunda vez que me hablaba sin mirarme a la cara y eso, de algún modo, me incomodaba y me daba curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Más clientes se acercaron y yo tuve que atenderlos, sin embargo notaba su presencia, sentada en el taburete. Quería saber qué le pasaba pero el bar se llenaba cada vez más, sin dejarme un solo minuto para respirar y aún menos para hablar con ella. Temía que se fuera pero no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar que se quedara el tiempo suficiente como para poder acercarme.

La noche transcurrió sin más vasos rotos pero ella seguía allí sentada, pidiendo un gintonic tras otro. Al fin se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para que la mayoría de la gente decidiera que había tenido suficiente por una noche y yo no pude alegrarme más cuando vi el grupo más grande del bar saliendo por la puerta. Ya solo quedaban dos pequeños grupos bailando en la pista y ella sentada en la barra.

Hacía un par de minutos que nadie se acercaba a la barra cuando decidí ir a preguntarle qué motivo podría tener una chica como ella para estar sentada en un mismo antro toda una noche. Pero ella se me adelantó.

– Otro, por favor.

– ¿Por qué una chica como tú se pasaría la noche en un antro como este? - pareció sorprendida de recibir una pregunta y levantó al fin la vista.

– Creo que deberías tratar el sitio donde trabajas con un poco más de respeto, ¿no crees? – intentó evitar la pregunta pero yo conocía esa táctica.

– No has contestado – respondí con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

La respuesta me pilló por sorpresa, y eso se reflejó en la ceja que levanté involuntariamente. Sin embargo, a ella pareció gustarle mi gesto ya que un amago de sonrisa surgió bajo su nariz.

– Supongo que no, pero entonces seguirás aquí sentada, borracha y triste. Si lo haces, puedes desahogarte y sacar fuera lo que hace que hayas pasado esta miserable noche de sábado en un barucho de mala muerte, mientras te atiende una camarera que ha roto dos vasos en su primera noche. No sé, piénsalo. – La contemplé por unos segundos y tras no observar ningún cambio en ella, decidí alejarme y no molestarla.

De repente escuché su voz tratando de sonar por encima de la música.

– Tienes razón.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho? – me burlé con una amplia sonrisa.

– He dicho que tienes razón – respondió mientras rodaba los ojos.

Le informé de que mi turno terminaba en media hora y que, si quería, podíamos continuar nuestra prometedora charla en alguna otra parte. Ella aceptó y me observó mientras algún que otro cliente trasnochado me pidió lo que por su bien debería ser la última copa. Cuando al fin pude despedirme de Ruby, ella seguía mis pasos con un leve desequilibrio, seguramente a causa del alcohol. Aun así, cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda, ella se negó en rotundo, alegando que estaba perfectamente bien y que sabía caminar desde que tenía dos años.

No sé muy bien cómo, nuestros pies nos guiaron a la playa de Brighton, que no estaba lejos del bar. No hacía frío pero el viento era más pronunciado cerca de las olas. Nos sentamos en la arena y nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que yo ya no pude aguantar más.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – no había caído en la cuenta de que no sabía su nombre hasta que esas palabras salieron por mi boca, casi sin querer.

– Regina. ¿Y tú?

– Emma, encantada de conocerte –le ofrecí mi mano para poder estrecharla con la suya pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento.

– ¿Salir de un bar y andar juntas hasta una playa no es conocernos ya? – su extraña respuesta y mi mano esperando la suya me hicieron sentir un poco decepcionada, aunque creo que lo notó porque dejó de fruncir el ceño e hizo una mueca de resignación. – Encantada de conocerte, Emma.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, dejando de fondo el sonido de las olas rompiendo una y otra vez. La contemplé, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta puesto que siguió mirando al mar como si estuviera sola. Sola en la vida, sola con sus problemas, sola con sus alegrías. Y quizá fuera así.

– ¿Vas a contarme qué te ocurre o vamos a pasarnos la noche así?– pregunté, intentando no hacer notar de forma tan evidente mi curiosidad.

– Problemas familiares, podríamos decir – esperé a que dijera algo más pero me di cuenta de que no tenía pensado profundizar en el tema.

– Genial, muy específico, perfecto para que pueda ayudarte– mi burla hizo que rodara los ojos, pero consiguió el efecto deseado.

– Mi madre… está haciendo algo. Algo que no está bien. Algo que podría poner en peligro muchas vidas y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni yo ni nadie.

– ¿Ella sabe que lo sabes?

– Sí – bajó la mirada y pude notar lo que sentía. Pude notar la tristeza, la rabia, la decepción y la impotencia.

No supe qué decir. No supe cómo ayudarla. Deseaba saber cómo era estar enfadado con tus padres. Deseaba saber cómo era tener padres. Dije lo único que sabía de forma cierta y segura.

– Lo que haga tu madre no es ni será nunca culpa tuya, Regina.

– Me culparás cuando lo descubras. Y nadie confiará más en mí. Por su culpa.

– No lo haré,¿vale? No te culparé.

Me sonrió, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. No me creía. Y supongo que no era de extrañar, ya que nos acabábamos de conocer. ¿Quién se fiaría de alguien a quien apenas conoce? Yo seguro que no.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a amanecer, decidí que había llegado el momento de llevarla a casa. Me indicó donde vivía. No estaba a más de cinco minutos caminando pero la llevé en coche ya que parecía cansada. La dejé en el portal de su casa y me aseguré de que entraba. No fue hasta que llegué a mi casa que me di cuenta de que no me había dado su teléfono ni yo le había dado el mío.

Esperé que volviera al bar, esperé encontrarla por ahí alguna noche. Incluso trabajé allí más tiempo del que debería haberlo hecho, por si acaso volvía.

Pero ese día nunca llegó.


	2. Un salto al vacío

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Queríamos agradecer todas las visitas, seguidores y los comentarios en el primer capítulo. Significa mucho para nosotras que nos digáis que os va pareciendo la historia para saber si os está gustando, si lo estamos haciendo bien. Os animamos a que nos dejéis comentarios, tanto buenos como (esperemos que no) malos._

 _También queríamos comentar que si queréis estar más al corriente de esta historia y de algunas novedades podéis seguirnos en nuestra cuenta de Twitter: burningbridgesf. Es posible que colguemos algunos avances ;)_

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos y a disfrutar del fanfic!_

* * *

 **[Regina]**

 **6 años después...**

 _Bip bip bip_

El sonido del despertador interrumpió lo que parecía ser el primer sueño pacífico que tenía en años.

Desde aquel incidente con mi madre, los sueños dejaron paso a aterradoras pesadillas que luchaban con atormentarme cada noche, haciendo que despertara siempre antes de que el despertador rompiera el silencio.

Cada mañana aprovechaba lo único bueno que me daban las pesadillas, algo de tiempo libre que empleaba siempre para mantenerme en forma pero hoy, y tras aquel extraño suceso, parecía que tendría que suspender la rutina y ceñirme al plan B: ducha, desayuno y hospital.

Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a comenzar este extraño día, saludé a Lola, aquella maravillosa y peluda compañera de piso que encontré vagando por los alrededores del hospital un día lluvioso, y me dirigí a la ducha.

El agua caía por mi cuerpo limpiando cada parte de mi alma que un día quedó desgarrada, se filtraba por cada poro de mi piel trayendo esa paz que tantas veces había necesitado abrazar.

No podía negar que el día había comenzado bien, demasiado bien, y aunque en aquel momento no quise darme cuenta de todo lo que aquello podía significar, ahora sé que este día fue un punto de inflexión en mi vida.

Salí de la ducha, desayuné, revisé que Lola tuviera la comida y el agua listo y me dirigí al hospital.

Estaba llegando al aparcamiento cuando vislumbré la larga hilera de reporteros que se agolpaban en la puerta esperando, cual hienas, a que comenzara mi día laboral para tratar de sonsacarme alguna información sobre mi vida.

No sabía qué hacer. Desde que Zelena, jefa del hospital, anunció que el Health Finslanc iba a desarrollar mi proyecto solidario y la prensa se percató de quién era yo, no había día que no me encontrara el hospital rodeado de cámaras, reporteros y curiosos a la caza de la exclusiva del año.

Y sólo había pasado una semana desde el anuncio, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería convivir con eso durante el resto de meses o si sería siquiera capaz de soportarlo.

Decidida a no dejar que aquello me afectara, aparqué el coche, cogí el bolso y las gafas de sol y emprendí rumbo a la puerta principal con paso firme.

 _Respira Regina, no dejes que vean lo incómoda que te sientes con esta situación. Ellos huelen el miedo y utilizarán todo lo que tengan para derrumbarte._ \- Me repetía una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a ver cómo las cámaras, antes apuntando hacia la entrada, se volvían hacia mí.

Los flashes comenzaron a saltar, las cámaras grababan mi llegada y las grabadoras despertaban de su letargo mientras algunos atrevidos se aproximaban a mi, micrófono en mano, llenando aquella tranquila mañana con sus preguntas.

\- Buenos días Regina, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

\- ¿Puedes contarnos algo más sobre el proyecto?

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que el proyecto está dirigido en las sombras por tu madre para continuar lo que empezó?

Me detuve en seco.

Sabía que este tema iba a acabar llegando, que desde la condena de mi madre mi vida también se vería influenciada por ello. Sabía que harían preguntas sobre esa parte de mí pero lo que jamás se me ocurrió en ningún momento fue que insinuaran que un proyecto como este fuera una tapadera para las atrocidades de mi insana madre.

Mis dientes rechinaron, mis ojos ocultos por las gafas de sol debían de disparar llamas. Mi boca, amarga del sabor de la sangre al intentar calmar mi ira, comenzó a abrirse para replicar cuando una mano agarró suavemente mi muñeca.

\- No. - susurró una voz femenina a mi lado mientras tiraba de mí. - Camina rápido y no hables.

Todo intento de réplica murió ante su determinada mirada por lo que me resigné a caminar junto a ella. Estábamos ya en la puerta del hospital cuando volvimos a escuchar al mismo reportero de antes.

\- Doctora Green, se dice que entre la doctora Mills y usted existe algo más que una amistad ¿puede hacer algunas declaraciones?

Por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos me volví a detener en seco y me giré hacia él lo más cautelosamente posible mientras me debatía si lanzarle el micrófono a la cabeza o golpearme a mí misma hasta olvidar su incompetencia.

\- Agradecemos su interés por este nuevo y ambicioso proyecto pero me temo que nuestro tiempo en este momento pertenece a los pacientes. Les agradeceríamos todo el equipo médico que respetaran nuestro trabajo y no obstaculicen las entradas para un mejor funcionamiento del hospital - dijo la mujer que tenía al lado. - En cuanto tengamos más información que deban saber, serán avisados. Gracias.

Y con eso, nos adentramos por los pasillos del hospital en silencio hasta que llegamos a la sala de cambio.

\- Lo siento, Regina. - comentó mientras comenzábamos a ponernos la ropa de trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Se supone que soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón. Sabía que no iba a ser una buena idea llevar el proyecto hacia adelante. - suspiré abatida mientras me sentaba en uno de los banco. - Pensé que iba a ser buena idea, que la gente olvidaría mi pasado después de todos estos años si volvía con este tipo de proyecto pero sólo estoy consiguiendo traerle mala fama a tu hospital.

 _Eres débil, Regina -_ la voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza como tantas veces hacía cada vez que me mostraba vulnerable.

Años luchando contra ella, años de terapia para empezar a confiar un poco más en mí misma y en las dos únicas personas que me habían acogido como su familia y aún podía oír su voz, sentir la frialdad de sus palabras cada vez que compartía parte de mi corazón y sentimientos con ellos.

\- Regina - dijo Zelena mientras se sentaba a mi lado. - No estás trayendo mala fama a este hospital, estás dándole vida. Eres una gran profesional que está regalando nuevas oportunidades a personas que lo necesitan, y antes o después tendrán que verlo.

\- Sabes todo lo que hizo mi madre. - mi mirada se empañó mientras hablaba. - Zelena, conoces el daño que causó a muchas familias de esta ciudad. No van a olvidar aquello. No van a darme una oportunidad aunque no me conozcan…

\- Entonces enséñales quién eres. - respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Su mirada se quedó clavada en mí, esperando mientras arqueaba una ceja. El silencio se prolongó un par de minutos más hasta que suspiró frustrada. - ¡Oh vamos, Regina! Siempre dices que si te conocieran, tal vez te darían una oportunidad.

\- Está bien, ¿y qué sugieres entonces? - pregunté mientras nos levantábamos y salíamos hacia el mostrador donde tendríamos los historiales de nuestros próximos pacientes.

\- Tienes un escuadrón de periodistas deseando entrevistarte. Concédeles ese deseo.

\- Creo que me has confundido con Santa Claus, lo que no sé es si ha sido por mi larga barba blanca o por el jou jou jou. - dije mientras me acercaba a saludar a la secretaria de archivos. - Buenos días Melissa, ¿algún aviso importante?

\- Buenos días Doctora Mills, Doctora Green. - saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. - Tiene dos altas que firmar, la cirugía valvular está prevista para las 10 y la señora Anderson la espera en su despacho.

-Genial, muchas gracias Mel.

Firmé los partes de alta y recogí el informe de la operación cuando la mano de Zelena nuevamente me detuvo.

\- Escucha, sé que es difícil y tienes miedo pero - se apresuró a decir cuando empecé con los bufidos - sería una forma de mostrarle al mundo la verdadera Regina Mills. Solo debes encontrar a la persona que te de la confianza para hacerlo.

\- Zelena, ¡son periodistas!

\- Y nosotras cirujanas y no somos como los de Anatomía de Grey. Regina, sólo te digo que lo pienses. Pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí, ¿vale? No te culparé. - y con eso se alejó.

 _No te culparé._ \- resonó en mi cabeza.

De repente vino a mi cabeza aquella noche en el bar, aquel paseo por la playa, aquella conversación con Emma…

No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche, ni siquiera había vuelto a saber de ella hasta que leí una de sus entrevistas en el Golden Dreams.

Desde entonces me había convertido en una admiradora de su trabajo, de la autenticidad y la pasión que desprendía en cada uno de ellos. Y fue entonces cuando tomé una decisión.

Pasé el resto del día entre pacientes y operaciones hasta que terminó mi turno. Recogí todas mis cosas, me dirigí a la sala de cambio y me senté con el móvil en la mano.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras cogía el valor para hacer la llamada.

 _Tranquilidad. Eres una Mills, quien no te teme te odia. Puedes hacer esto bien. -_ y con esto llamé.

\- Oficina del Sr. Gold, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - sonó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Regina Mills. Tengo una propuesta muy interesante para su jefe.

\- Srta. Mills… - la sorpresa en su tono me dijo que me había reconocido. - Espere un momento, en seguida le atiende.

Unos minutos más tardes, una voz masculina respondió.

\- Regina Mills, que sorpresa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Les concedo la entrevista. - dije sin más rodeos.

\- Eso es maravilloso. Hablaré con nuestr-

\- No he acabado Sr. Gold. - le corté. - Tengo una condición. Sólo me entrevistaré con la Srta. Swan.


	3. Un asunto de gran importancia

¡Ya estamos aquí! Esperamos que os este gustando esta historia tanto como a nosotras escribirla. Gracias por el apoyo que nos estáis dando y por los comentarios, nos animan a seguir escribiendo y a no dejar escapar a nuestra musa ;)

Os animamos a que nos habléis para cualquier cosa que queráis tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad, AO3 o Twitter ( burningbridgesf) ¡Nos vemos el próximo Lunes!

* * *

 **[Emma]**

\- Muchísimas gracias por todo y espero que podamos recibir noticias vuestras pronto - intenté dar por concluida la entrevista cuando vi que ya no podía dar más de sí.

\- Muchísimas gracias a vosotros por tenernos hoy aquí y dar voz a nuestra causa, que la necesita - se despidió Belle, una mujer que luchaba, junto con todo un equipo de historiadores y humanistas, para que se implantaran más bibliotecas públicas en todo el país. Hoy había sido mi invitada y la entrevista me pareció sumamente interesante.

Salí de la sala para dirigirme a mi despacho. Tenía que transcribir todo lo que habíamos dicho y adaptarlo para que pudiera salir en la siguiente revista mensual. Justo antes de entrar a mi despacho oí una voz masculina gritando mi nombre desde el otro lado del pasillo. Me giré para ver a la persona que menos me apetecía ver.

\- Hola, Killian - intenté que no se notara mi desdén, pero no creo que lo lograra. Sin embargo, a él no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

\- Veo que ya has terminado la entrevista con la loca de los libros. ¿Quién iba a querer más bibliotecas teniendo internet? - arqueé una ceja para dejar claro mi desacuerdo con su comentario pero no quiso darse cuenta y siguió hablando atropelladamente. - Además, no es que yo lo haga pero hay muchas páginas web para descargarte libros gratis. No van a conseguir nada paseándose por periódicos y revistas. Su causa está perdida.

\- Pues yo creo que ha sido muy interesante y su proyecto es increíble. Creo que podría proporcionar un bien común muy importante: conocimiento. Porque déjame contarte algo: hay gente que de verdad tiene que estudiar para ser alguien en esta vida. Y Killian, estoy muy ocupada - abrí la puerta, me metí en mi pequeño refugio y cerré de un portazo.

No soportaba su condescendencia. No soportaba que se creyera alguien importante cuando todo el mundo sabía que le habían dado el puesto porque antes había sido modelo y la empresa necesitaba una imagen. Él se levantó un día pensando que ya tenía suficiente de sesiones de fotos y que le apetecía hacer algo nuevo con su vida. Yo, en cambio, había tenido que estudiar y esforzarme más que nadie. Y él era la cara "bonita", el que tenía las entrevistas con la gente importante. Estaba harta.

Me encerré en mi despacho y me pasé lo que quedaba de día transcribiendo la entrevista y revisando que no tuviera correos nuevos.

 _A parte del incidente, ha sido un buen día -_ pensé. Quedaban ya solo diez minutos para poder irme así que empecé a recoger la mesa y el portátil. No tenía mucho que hacer esa tarde así que me tomé mi tiempo.

En cuanto salí por la puerta, choqué con alguien. Al levantar la vista pude distinguir al Sr. Gold. Me sorprendió mucho verlo, pues nunca estaba por ahí y el día que me contrató fue el único momento en el que le había visto.

\- ¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! No le había visto - me disculpé, sonrojada.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Yo tampoco la había visto a usted- sus palabras eran amables pero su rostro permaneció impasible. - Si es tan amable, me gustaría que me acompañara a mi despacho. Necesito comentarle un asunto de gran importancia.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Gold.

Mientras recorríamos lo que me parecían interminables pasillos mi mente divagaba sobre el "asunto de gran importancia". _¿Que no haga nada bien y quieran echarme podía ser un asunto de gran importancia?_

Mientras me planteaba todo tipo de preguntas me di cuenta de que nunca había estado en el despacho del jefe. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Me dejé guiar hasta un pasillo apartado de la segunda planta. Al final de este, una sala llena de lujos, comodidades y raros objetos era lo que nos esperaba. Los grandes ventanales iluminaban el espacio en un intento frustrado de hacerlo parecer moderno. El sr. Gold me ofreció una taza de té y asiento, rechacé el primero pero me senté en una de las sillas.

-Bien, señorita Swan. Lo que le quería comentar tiene relación con una persona muy importante del mundo de la medicina. Nunca ha permitido que se le hiciera ni una sola entrevista y por fin se ha decidido a concedernos la exclusiva a nosotros - no estaba muy segura de que podría tener que ver todo eso conmigo pero asentía mientras le escuchaba.- Y por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzo a comprender nos ha comunicado su única condición para darnos la exclusiva: solamente usted puede hacerle la entrevista.

-¿Yo? -solté extrañada. Todo el mundo sabía que había gente más importante que yo en la empresa. Gente que hacía reportajes y entrevistas a políticos, cónsules, diplomáticos y gente importante. ¿Quién iba a querer que yo le entrevistara? ¿Quién iba incluso a saber de mi existencia? - ¿Puedo saber quién es esta persona, sr. Gold?

-Regina Mills.

Estas dos palabras golpearon mi cerebro como dos martillos. Sabía perfectamente quién era. La chica del bar. Lo que no tenía tan claro era qué buscaba apareciendo así de nuevo en mi vida. Habían pasado más de cinco años y de repente ahora quería que yo le hiciera una entrevista. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Conoce usted a la señorita Mills?

-No - mentí. -No la conozco.

-Bien. En este caso me gustaría que hiciera una búsqueda intensiva sobre su pasado y sobre lo que ha conseguido para prepararse bien, aunque supongo que esto no hace falta que se lo diga. Necesitamos que esta sea una gran entrevista. No nos falle, señorita Swan.

Y con esa sensación de incredulidad me fui a casa. Las imágenes de esa noche en la playa no dejaban de aparecer por mi cabeza, a pesar de todos los intentos de distraerme. La conversación que tuvimos no la entendí hasta años después, cuando pillaron a su madre haciendo todas esas atrocidades. No podía creer que iba a volver a verla.

Cuando por fin me di por vencida y entendí que no podría distraerme de ninguna forma, decidí ponerme a trabajar y encendí el portátil para investigar sobre su vida. Había estado haciendo grandes cosas a pesar de los pocos años que llevaba ejerciendo la medicina. Apuntaba todo lo que me parecía importante en una libreta. Quería hacerle ver que lo que me interesaba eran sus propios logros, no la reputación que ella pudiera tener a causa de su madre.

En algún momento llegué a su página de Facebook. Sabía que no habría allí nada relevante en relación a su carrera pero no pude evitar echarle un vistazo. Su foto de perfil no estaba actualizada pero alguien la había etiquetado en algunas fotos recientes. Había crecido y se le notaba, pero de algún modo incluso en las fotos seguía conservando su esencia, su mirada intensa, con la que parecía poder leerte la mente. Recordé de nuevo sus ojos cuando le dije que no la culparía de nada. No me creyó pero esperaba poder demostrárselo esta vez.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá con el portátil todavía en mi regazo. Ruby llegó tarde esa noche. Ni siquiera la oí entrar.

-¿Por qué cojones tendrá esta quince ventanas abiertas que hablan de la misma persona?- me despertó su murmuro mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-Es para una entrevista- disimulé e intenté cambiar de tema.-¿Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde?

-Esta chica me suena- se acercó a la pantalla intentando inspeccionar su cara. -¿La conocemos de algo?

-Bueno, su madre es Cora Mills. Y ella es algo así como famosa - no le di muchas más pistas porque sabía que Ruby tenía una memoria ejemplar.

La observé mientras ella hacía memoria. Intenté hablarle de otras cosas, deseando que no recordara a Regina del bar. Sin embargo, ella no escuchaba ninguna de mis palabras. Le iba a quitar el ordenador de las manos cuando de repente dijo:

-Ya sé quién es - _mierda_ , pensé. A ella se le iluminó el rostro. -¡ES LA CHICA DEL BAR!

-¿Qué chica del bar?- intenté parecer indiferente con mi tono de voz, pero no pude evitar que mis mejillas, cada vez más rojas, me delataran.

-Vamos, Emma Swan. Estuviste hablando de ella durante semanas. No hagas ver que no la recuerdas.

Rodé los ojos y resoplé. Por supuesto que no podía mentir a Ruby. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Le conté que debía hacerle una entrevista y que ella había puesto como condición que sólo podía ser yo quien se la hiciera. Ruby se emocionó con cada palabra. Yo no entendía muy bien por qué pero seguí contándole todos los detalles.

-No sé muy bien qué esperar de esta entrevista- le confesé. Ella pareció serenarse.

-Bueno, eso sólo lo sabrás cuando estés allí. Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es preparar tus preguntas y estar lo más tranquila posible. Lo que tenga que ser, será - su sonrisa me tranquilizó enormemente.

Al día siguiente, Gold me comunicó mediante un correo electrónico que la entrevista sería en una semana. Y se hizo la semana más larga de mi vida. Reescribí las preguntas más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. No sabía cómo preguntar ciertas cosas y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría o lo que esperaba de mí. Estaba claro que debía ser una buena entrevista, porque de ella dependía mi trabajo seguramente. Y aunque sabía lo importante que era, para nada me esperaba lo que decía el correo de Gold un día antes de la entrevista.

 _"_ _Buenos días, Swan._

 _A pesar de su poca experiencia, hemos decidido que lo mejor para esta entrevista y para que llegue a un más amplio público es que se emita en directo en nuestro canal de televisión._

 _Por este motivo, debe usted presentarse mañana a plató a las 07:00 (la dirección está en el archivo adjunto) y pasará por maquillaje y peluquería. La entrevista empezará a las 10:00 de la mañana._

 _Muchas gracias,_

 _Sr. Gold,_

 _Director ejecutivo de Golden Dreams."_

Y por si la presión fuera poca, sólo me faltaba tener que hacerlo todo delante de las cámaras. Nada podía hacer para negarme ya pero me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo. Quizá no conocía demasiado a Regina pero sabía que a ella tampoco le iba a gustar eso. Sin embargo, si quería conservar mi trabajo, esa era la única opción.

Seguí las órdenes de mi jefe al pie de la letra y me presenté al plató a las siete en punto. No vi a Regina por los pasillos, así que supuse que tendría una habitación para ella sola. No verla antes de empezar me puso todavía más nerviosa pero poco podía hacer para solucionarlo. Cuando toda la preparación terminó, me senté en el sillón preparado para mí. Toda la televisión en sí me parecía ridícula, yo prefería conservar el papel.

Y entre estas reflexiones, apareció ella y por un momento, no pude respirar.


	4. La entrevista

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!**

 **Gracias una vez más por vuestros comentarios, visitas y sugerencias. Hoy os traemos un capítulo muy especial, escrito en conjunto por las dos autoras. Esperamos que os guste tanto leerlo como a nosotras escribirlo.**

 **¡Esperamos que nos sigáis mandando comentarios!**

 **Hasta el próximo lunes.**

Las cámaras se encendieron y millones de personas estaban viendo a Emma y a Regina en ese instante. Emma podía notar la presión en la mirada del Sr. Gold, sentado frente a ella, detrás de los cámaras.

\- Bienvenidos a esta programación especial de la GDC. Mi nombre es Emma Swan y tengo el placer de anunciaros que tenemos hoy aquí con nosotros a alguien que ha llamado la atención del mundo entero durante años. Todos la conocemos por ciertos hechos, sin embargo, la mujer que tengo justo aquí a mi lado, hoy viene a hablarnos de algo completamente distinto. ¿No es así, Regina Mills?

\- Así es. - saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Antes que nada quería preguntarte cómo estás. Todos sabemos que no estás muy acostumbrada a las cámaras pero deja que te cuente un secreto: yo tampoco. - las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, dejando entrever una tensión que no pasó desapercibida. En el rostro de Emma, había muchísimas connotaciones detrás de esa pregunta y de ese comentario.

Mientras tanto, Regina se aclaró la garganta tratando de ignorar el peso de sus palabras y esquivó la pregunta como pudo.

\- Podría decirse que en medio de una operación. Si no fuera por las cámaras y la potencia de los focos pensaría que estoy en mi quirófano. - dijo con una medio sonrisa, tratando de ser amable con la presentadora.

Emma rió, aunque cualquiera que la conociera sabría que la risa fue para las cámaras y no para Regina. Intentó relajarse, tomar aire y trató que la situación no se convirtiera en algo extraño. No quería perder su trabajo ni incomodar a Regina. La expresión de la morena cambió en cuanto la rubia la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, entonces. A nuestra audiencia y a mí nos encantaría saber de qué trata el proyecto que tengo entendido que quieres llevar a cabo. Creo que todos tenemos alguna idea pero cuéntanos de nuevo, para los más despistados.

\- Bueno, es un proyecto que aún está en formación y del que aún debemos modificar y mejorar cosas pero lo que pretende es dar una segunda oportunidad a aquellas familias, aquellas personas, que por cuestiones económicas o sociales no pueden costearse ni tienen la opción de ser atendidos y operados de cualquier clase de problema médico que padezcan. -explicó mientras miraba fijamente a Emma.

\- Es realmente conmovedor -el tono de voz de Emma cambió en cuanto la pregunta salió por su boca. -¿Y cuál es tu motivación para llevar a cabo un proyecto benéfico como este? Porque, según tengo entendido, no cobrarías por tus horas en el quirófano. ¿Es así?

\- Exactamente. Como he dicho, es un programa para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y, personalmente, creo que todos debemos contribuir a cambiar el mundo para mejorarlo en todo lo que podamos. - Regina suspiró no muy segura de continuar.

Desde el día que hizo la llamada, Regina se había sentido nerviosa por su decisión y sabía que necesitaba ser sincera y hablar con el corazón si quería que la gente le diera otra oportunidad. Así que se armó de valor y continuó.

\- Hace casi seis años abandoné esta ciudad y me fui a Finlandia con la intención de finalizar mi carrera y mejorar profesionalmente. Estando allí tuve la enorme suerte de ser acogida por el doctor Sidney Mirall que permitió que continuara mis estudios en su hospital y me asignó turnos dobles nocturnos en urgencias cada dos días para mejorar mis habilidades. Estando allí una de las noches, apareció un niño de no más de 9 años buscando ayuda para su abuelo enfermo de neumonía. Al parecer era una familia que atravesaba importantes problemas económicos y no podían permitirse comprar medicinas… Creo que fue a partir de ese momento, tras la mirada de ese niño, que algo se removió dentro de mí e hizo que quisiera hacer algo importante con lo poco que podía ofrecer.

\- Ese momento debió de significar mucho para ti. No puedo imaginar qué se siente cuando un niño te pide ayuda, tan desesperado - Emma sabía que debía comentar algo sobre la historia así que dicho eso, cambió el tono de la conversación. - Así que por eso te habíamos perdido la pista. ¡Te habías ido a Europa!- Emma deseaba con todo su corazón que Regina entendiera de qué estaba hablando.- Seguro que aprendiste mucho allí. Y volviendo al tema del proyecto: si hay algo que se necesita para llevar a cabo algo así es ganas y dinero. ¿Cómo se va a financiar esta obra de caridad? ¿Pueden nuestros conciudadanos ayudar de algún modo con la causa?

\- Toda ayuda siempre es buena, eso está claro - respondió con una sonrisa. - Pero tienes razón, un proyecto como este requiere de una inversión económica realmente grande, la cual ha sido posible realizar gracias a la herencia que dejó mi padre tras su muerte y a pequeñas ayudas de aquellos profesionales o pacientes que quieren poner su granito de arena.

Emma hizo caso a la señal y avisó a la audiencia de que era momento de una pausa. Vio cómo Gold la llamaba con la mano así que se dirigió hacia donde su jefe estaba, intentando no desviar la mirada hacia Regina. No sabía qué esperar en esos momentos. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Sin embargo, lo que salió de la boca del Sr. Gold era algo que Emma no se esperaba, aunque para el resto del mundo no habría sido de extrañar.

-Quiero que le preguntes sobre su madre - las cortantes y directas palabras dejaron a Emma en shock durante un instante.- Es lo que todo el mundo está esperando.

-Sr. Gold, no puedo hacer eso - Emma intentó negarse pero al ver que Gold no reaccionaba, intentó explicarse. - ¿No ve como me está contando cosas? Sobre su vida, sobre su pasado. Si ahora le pregunto sobre su madre no querrá contestar más preguntas. Usted sabe que se cerrará en banda y no habrá manera de que la entrevista siga. Quizá incluso se marche. Usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso.

A pesar de las súplicas de la entrevistadora, su jefe no cambió de parecer. La pausa terminó y dejó a Emma con muchas quejas en la boca que nunca saldrían de allí. Volvió a sentarse en su sitio y vio la mirada incómoda de Regina, que había visto desde lejos la conversación que había mantenido con Gold, aunque no estaba segura de si la habría oído.

Por su parte, Regina volvió a cuestionarse su decisión de realizar esa entrevista por décima vez. No podía negar que estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba pero tampoco podía relajarse. Sabía que toda entrevista siempre dejaba el tema principal para el final y así conseguir que el entrevistado se fuera relajando y tuviera la guardia baja pero ella no podía permitirse eso, conocía el funcionamiento de las grandes y poderosas mentes así que con un amplio suspiro y todo el valor que pudo reunir asintió a Emma como seña de que estaba preparada para continuar.

\- ¡Buenas noches de nuevo! Para los que acabáis de llegar, estamos teniendo un maravillosa entrevista con Regina Mills, a la que estoy segura que no le hace falta presentación. Siguiendo con el tema del que estábamos hablando, tu proyecto, ¿qué beneficios va a conllevar para nuestra sociedad? ¿Cuándo podría empezar a llevarse a cabo? - el rostro de Emma delataba su preocupación al saber la pregunta que debía hacer a continuación, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Regina.

\- Al tratarse de un proyecto solidario, el principal beneficio es conseguir llevar la medicina a aquellos que, por desgracia, no pueden permitírsela. Contará con toda clase de servicios médicos que quedarán cubiertos para todo aquel que lo necesite tales como suministros farmacológicos, atención primaria, servicios de urgencia y, lo más importante, atención quirúrgica del tipo que sea. - respondió Regina intentando disimular su nerviosismo. - En cuanto al comienzo de esta, no puedo dar una fecha concreta. Todavía tenemos que realizar muchas gestiones administrativas, contar con las instalaciones, suministros y personal necesarios y pasar una serie de inspecciones para determinar que todo es correcto y está dentro del marco legal. Pero creemos que en un par de meses podremos implantarlo en el Health Finslanc.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! - la cara de Emma cambió, por un momento quiso cogerle la mano a Regina y pedirle perdón por lo que iba a hacer, pero se conformó con pedirle disculpas con la mirada. Esperaba que Regina la entendiera. - Esto es algo que, desgraciadamente, creo que mucha gente se está preguntando. Por ese motivo me veo en la obligación de preguntar: ¿hay alguna intención de Cora Mills, tu madre, detrás de este proyecto?- Emma cerró los ojos un instante y esperó lo peor.

La mirada de Regina se endureció. El efecto de la pregunta podía notarse en el ambiente y todos esperaban, conteniendo la respiración, la reacción de esta.

\- El último contacto que tengo de esa mujer ocurrió el día anterior a su ingreso en prisión. Espero que eso responda a su pregunta Srta. Swan. - dijo cortante.

\- Muy bien, muchísimas gracias, Regina. Gracias por acompañarnos hoy y por dejarnos ver que todavía hay gente buena en este mundo, con ganas de ayudar. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto para ver el éxito en el que se ha convertido este proyecto. Gracias.

\- Gracias, deseo que así sea.

Regina se dio cuenta rápidamente de la interpretación errónea que se podía dar de aquel comentario pero cuando quiso rectificar y dejar clara la intención, Emma ya estaba despidiéndose del público y las cámaras apagándose. Así que, en cuanto vio su oportunidad, se levantó y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a sus camerinos para alejarse de todo aquello.

Notaba las miradas de todos los trabajadores del plató en su espalda, tal vez esperando a que les gritara o les lanzara cualquier cosa, tal vez con ganas de decirle todo lo que desde hacía años callaban.

Sus pasos se movían deprisa por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su camerino, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo completamente agotada. Había sido un golpe duro, aún cuando lo esperara. Ya había oído hablar de esas suposiciones con anterioridad pero nunca tuvo que llegar a enfrentarse a ellas directamente y el tener que hacerlo frente a miles de personas y, especialmente frente a Emma, le abrumaba.

Sabía que apenas conocía a aquella mujer, que su encuentro hace años no significaba nada pero, pese a eso, una parte de ella se sentía avergonzada. Había sido su decisión elegir a Emma para la entrevista pero visto los acontecimientos, tal vez hubiera sido uno de sus muchos errores.

Emma, por su parte, vio alejarse a Regina. Notó como las cámaras se apagaban y ella se quitaba un peso de encima. También vio a Gold acercándose con su rostro algo más animado de lo normal. Era lo último que quería hacer: hablar con su jefe aunque las noticias fueran buenas. Había podido ver el pasillo por el que se había ido Regina pero su figura había desaparecido entre los trabajadores que correteaban de una banda para otra. Después de recibir las felicitaciones de Gold y aguantar como pudo su "amable" sermón, en su mente se abrió una batalla. Por una parte, quería ir a pedirle disculpas a Regina, quizá hablar con ella e invitarla a un café. Por la otra, su cerebro le pedía que la dejara en paz, ya que seguramente iba a desaparecer de nuevo. Y se quedó ahí parada, intentando decidirse entre el corazón y la razón.

Cuando al fin se decidió, entendió que no era su decisión. Entendió que quien debía escoger qué hacer era la mujer a la que había entrevistado. Con el paso más firme que la cabeza, se dirigió hacia su camerino. Llevándose las manos a los pelos, dando pasos inseguros delante de la puerta, no podía hacer algo tan simple como llamar a la puerta. No podía simplemente preguntarle si aceptaría sus disculpas. Como sabía que, aunque intentara hablar, no le saldría la voz, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Cogió un trozo de papel de una mesa del final del pasillo y le pidió prestado un boli a una secretaria que correteaba por allí. Escribió su número de teléfono en el papel y un corto mensaje:

 _"_ _Lo siento. Podríamos volver a vernos. Por favor, llámame. Emma"_


	5. Segundas oportunidades

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leernos, seguirnos y por los comentarios que nos dejáis. Nos dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Esperamos que os guste y nos vemos el próximo lunes! :)**

 **[Regina]**

Tras la entrevista, había abandonado rápidamente los estudios de grabación y me había dirigido al hospital con la intención de evitar a la prensa que probablemente se estaría agolpando a la puerta de mi casa.

Me había sentido tan inestable tras todos aquellos acontecimientos que necesitaba esa pequeña dosis de tranquilidad y seguridad que me daba mi trabajo así que me concentré exclusivamente en él durante varias semanas.

Hacía todos los turnos que podía y realizaba todas las operaciones que se me permitían con la intención de evitar a la prensa que seguía esperando a las puertas del hospital. En otras ocasiones, me encerraba en alguna habitación vacía para evitar las miradas de compañeros y pacientes que, tras la entrevista, se mostraban menos tímidos para hablar de mi, y aprovechaba que Lola estaba en el programa de _Doctores Peludos_ para estar con ella y no tener que volver a casa.

Ya había comenzado la tercera semana desde la entrevista cuando Zelena me encontró en una de las salas de descanso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo en el hospital? - parecía enfadada. - ¿Y cuántos días vas a estar evitandome?

\- No te estoy evit-

\- Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase. Te quiero ver en mi casa a las 7. Si no vienes, cuenta con la retirada temporal de los quirófanos. - Y tras eso se fue.

No podía culparla. Desde la entrevista había sido a la primera que había estado evitando. Desde que nos conocimos, ella se había convertido en parte de mi familia y tras el cúmulo de emociones que sentí tras aquel día, necesitaba protegerme y conseguir un poco de estabilidad. Y sabía que ella, con ese poder que tenía para leerme como si mi alma fuera transparente, sacaría a la luz cada una de mis inquietudes.

Acabé pronto ese día, recogí a Lola y me fui a su casa con un par de botellas de sidra como ofrenda de paz.

Cuando llegué a su casa, la seguí hasta la cocina y mientras preparábamos unas copas, habló.

\- No estaba segura de que fueras a venir.

\- Me amenazaste con retirarme del quirófano. - dije encogiendome de hombros.

\- Sí, supongo que es con lo que debo amenazarte si quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo. - mordió. - ¿Vas a decirme por qué llevas desde que hiciste esa entrevista evitandome? ¿Qué está mal?

\- Nada.

\- Regina, te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien. Dime que es lo que pasa.

Desde que nos conocimos, Zelena había sido como una hermana mayor para mí. Siempre había estado ahí cuando la había necesitado, siempre me había escuchado sin importar lo estúpidos e incoherentes que fueran mis miedos o preocupaciones. Sabía cómo hablarme, cómo hacer que abriera mi corazón. Así que cuando sus manos agarraron delicadamente mis muñecas y utilizó ese tono de voz supe que había roto el muro de contención. Estaba perdida.

\- Fue una locura. ¡Una inmensa y estúpida locura! - dije mientras me soltaba y caminaba de un lado hacia otro bajo dejando que todo lo que guardaba dentro saliera precipitadamente. - ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando te hice caso?

\- Vamos Regina, tampoco fue tan mal. Entregaste tu corazón a la audiencia y explicaste a la audiencia con tu emoción y sentimientos lo que pretendes conseguir con este proyecto. La gente tiene que estar ciega si no es capaz de ver eso. - trató de calmarme.

\- Sí, puede que hiciera la primera parte bien, pero el final... ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarme eso Emma? Confié en que ella no lo haría.

\- Regina, cálmate. - Zelena se acercó con una copa de sidra de manzana y me la ofreció antes de guiarme hacia el sofá para tomar asiento. - No puedes pretender ir a una entrevista de calado internacional con la creencia de que no te preguntarán por la historia que te convirtió en un personaje público. Es más, deberían haberte preguntado muchas más cosas al respecto y no lo han hecho.

\- Lo sé y tienes razón. Supongo que esperaba que la entrevista fuera diferente. - me senté a su lado y tomé un breve sorbo de la sidra.

Zelena estudiaba mi cara detenidamente mientras se debatía si continuar el tren de sus pensamientos o no.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contando con relación a esta Emma Swan?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - su ceja se arqueó.

\- Hablas de ella como si la conocieras desde hace tiempo, estás preocupada por algo que ambas sabemos que no tiene relación con la entrevista y, según se rumorea, tu condición para hacer esta entrevista solo fue que ella te entrevistara cuando podrías haber vetado cualquier tema en relación con Cora. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Guardé silencio por un momento buscando como escapar del lío en el que yo sola me acababa de meter. Había guardado recelosa todos los inexplicables sentimientos que aquella mujer me hizo sentir en aquel encuentro fugaz ya que, aunque tal vez ese tiempo no hubiera sido gran cosa, hablar de ello en voz alta lo hacía mucho más real y era algo que no quería sentir.

Sin embargo, tampoco existía la posibilidad de mentir a Zelena o tratar de esquivar el tema así que no me quedaba otra opción. Tomé un largo trago de mi sidra, inspiré profundamente y comencé desde el principio.

Le hablé de nuestro encuentro en aquel bar, de su insistente y desafiante carácter, del paseo por la playa y mi necesidad de hablar con alguien. Le conté todo lo que pude recordar de esa noche y de los sentimientos que me invadieron los días posteriores al encuentro, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, Zelena volvió a hablar.

\- Sólo por resumir todo y tener las cosas más claras. Me estas diciendo que conoces a esta chica de una noche de alcohol y playa en la que ninguna acabó desnuda y, tras casi 6 años, decides confiar en ella con una noticia tan importante como esta cuando no es más que una periodista del montón y sin experiencia. Y todo ¿por qué …?

Me quedé callada un segundo tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- No lo sé. Ya confié una vez en ella y supongo que sentía que le debía algo. Una explicación, un "gracias"...

\- Y decidiste concederle la entrevista y ayudarla a dar un salto en su carrera.

\- Sí. - dije mordiéndome el labio. No sabía de dónde venía tanta inseguridad pero no podía controlarla. - Zelena, tras la entrevista me escribió una nota. Quería pedirme perdón y que volvieramos a vernos.

\- ¡Boom! Y aquí llegó la exclusiva del mes. - gritó emocionada. - ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro? ¿Lo hicísteis en tu camerino o en el suyo?

Mi ceño se frunció mientras ella empezaba a reírse a carcajadas al ver mi cara.

\- ¡Oh vamos, estaba bromeando! - Rodó los ojos y suspiró. - Está bien. Pero sigo queriendo saber si fue en su camerino o en el tuyo donde os encontrasteis.

\- No hubo reencuentro. Ni siquiera sé si fue ella la que dejó la nota exactamente. Sólo sé que cuando fui a salir me encontré un papel en el suelo con algo escrito y cuando lo recogí, vi el mensaje.

\- ¿Te escribió su número de teléfono? - preguntó intrigada.

\- Sí.

Zelena se levantó a por otra botella de sidra y nos rellenó la copa. Dió un trago y procedió.

\- Entonces llámala.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - dije asombrada. Ella arqueó una ceja. - ¿Estás loca? ¿Y si quiere hacerme más preguntas sobre mi madre? Podría fingir que vamos a tener una reunión informal y luego que grabara mi historia y la publicara sin permiso.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido que también podría querer raptarte, encerrarte en sus mazmorras y azotarte con su látigo hasta que reveles todos tus secretos? ¡Regina, que te ha hecho una entrevista en la que ha rozado el tema de tu madre superficialmente aún con su jefe y miles de espectadores mirando! Podría haber mencionado que os conocisteis hace años, haber dado la exclusiva de tus declaraciones en aquel momento y no lo ha hecho. ¿De verdad crees que haría eso?

Me levanté inquieta del sofá. Miles de emociones se agolpaban en mi cuerpo sin que pudiera diferenciarlas o saber siquiera de dónde venían. No sabía cómo describir el caos que había en mí.

\- Sabes que ahora que ella me ha hecho la entrevista será quien esté asignada a cubrir todo lo relacionado conmigo. - dije casi en un susurro.

-Y también sé que quiere verte y pedirte perdón. - Zelena se levantó y puso una mano en mi hombro para conseguir que me concentrara en ella y olvidara mi caos. - Dale una oportunidad y, si crees que es como pensabas, no vuelvas a verla. Pero dásela. Todos nos merecemos una oportunidad antes de ser juzgados, ¿no crees?

\- Odio cuando utilizas mis palabras en mi contra. - bufé.

\- Soy tu mejor amiga y tu jefa, si no lo hago yo, ¿quién va a hacerlo? - me empujó levemente con su hombro y se fue a preparar la cena.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que habíamos hablado, Lola se despertó de su sueño reparador que comenzó a nuestra llegada y se subió a mi lado. Comencé a acariciar su pelo para tranquilizarme y saqué el móvil.

No sabía muy bien porqué lo había hecho pero desde el primer momento en que vi el teléfono de Emma, lo había grabado en mi agenda de contactos. Y ahora me encontraba mirando fijamente su número, debatiéndome si llamarla o no.

No estaba preparada para hablar con ella por teléfono, todavía no. Así que abrí el Whatsapp y busqué su contacto. Abrí su chat y escribí:

 _"_ _Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para aceptar tu invitación. Regina"_

Mis ojos releían el mensaje una y otra vez mientras trataba de luchar contra mi miedo. _Vamos Regina, esto es como tirarse a la piscina. Cuanto más lo pienses, peor será_ \- Y con ese último pensamiento, le dí a enviar.


	6. Una nota de más

**Hola de nuevo! Lo primero de todo, nos gustaría pediros perdón por el retraso en la actualización. Ayer se nos complicaron las cosas a ambas y nos fue imposible actualizar a tiempo. Esperamos que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Lo segundo, queremos daros nuevamente las gracias por la acogida que está teniendo este fic, por cada uno de los comentarios, visitas, follows, favs y sugerencias que nos vais haciendo. Significa mucho para nosotras.**

 **Y ya para acabar, os dejamos con el capítulo. Sabemos que tendréis muchas preguntas sin respuesta y ganas de conocer muchas cosas que estamos tocando un poco por encima pero os pedimos paciencia, todas las "subtramas" van a ser respondidas poco a poco ;)**

 **Hasta el lunes que viene!**

 **[Emma]**

No me sorprendí cuando al despertarme, abrí el buzón y encontré una carta en un sobre de color amarillo pálido. Sabía de quién era y por qué la había recibido justamente ese día. Bueno, no exactamente de quién era porque no había remitente y la persona que la escribía año tras año siempre se había mantenido anónima.

Mi cumpleaños no era un día especialmente agradable para mí. No siempre había tenido a alguien con quien celebrarlo. Pero si había algo con lo que siempre había podido contar eran esas cartas.

Normalmente me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños y por lo que hubiera logrado durante ese año. Y aunque al principio me parecieron de lo más extrañas y espeluznantes (sobretodo por todo lo que esa persona sabía de mí), me había acostumbrado y de algún modo, era algo reconfortante.

Esta vez en la carta se me felicitaba por la entrevista, puesto que suponían que significaría mucho para mi carrera de ahora en adelante. También me felicitaba por algunos artículos que habían sido publicados en el Golden Dreams Magazine.

Cuando acabé de leerla, la guardé con las demás cartas y me vestí. Me tomé en el comedor un café con leche y acabé de recoger las cosas para irme. Pero justo cuando iba a ponerme la chaqueta, Ruby abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y una caja de donuts rellenos de chocolate.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Emma, cumpleaños feliz!- y se aplaudió a ella misma, una tarea casi imposible con la caja todavía en la mano. - No me he acordado de las velas, pero creo que los donuts son una gran recompensa.

-Muchas gracias, Ru.- dije sonriendo.

Compartimos los donuts sentadas en isla de la cocina. Estaban buenísimos. La miré mientras devoraba la comida y pensé en lo afortunada que era de tener a una amiga como ella.

-¿Has recibido la carta? - me preguntó. Ruby era la única que sabía mi secreto. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Qué dice?

Me levanté y se la enseñé. Ella pensaba que era muy extraño todo eso y que debería llevarlas a la policía. No le hacía gracia que alguien estuviera merodeando en mi vida y sabiendo todo lo que hacía.

La verdad es que yo siempre había decidido no darle mucha importancia. Además sabía que si esa persona se había mantenido en el anonimato sería por alguna razón y quizá no me gustaba descubrir quién era.

En cuanto nos acabamos los donuts supe que era momento de irse a trabajar. Cogí de nuevo mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta. No paré de darle vueltas a la carta. A todas ellas en realidad. Las había releído millones de veces. Sabía que todas ellas eran de la misma persona porque había un cierto tono que era inconfundible. Había intentado buscar alguna pista que me pudiera llevar a esa persona. Hasta cierto punto, todo el misterio que rodeaba mi vida era una de las razones por las que había decidido ser periodista.

En cuanto llegué al edificio donde trabajaba, me sorprendí al ver que más de una persona se acordaba de mi cumpleaños y me felicitaban, pensando que era un día especial y que me acordaría siempre de su amable gesto. Intenté no encontrarme a mucha gente por el camino hasta mi despacho.

No lo conseguí. Me pararon más de cinco personas. Y entre ellas la peor.

-Felicidades, Swan. - la patéticamente prepotente sonrisa que odiaba apareció casi de la nada.

-Gracias, Hook.

Parecía que le dejaba con la palabra en la boca pero me las arreglé para entrar a mi despacho lo más rápido posible. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y todo pareció en calma.

Todavía me faltaban partes de entrevistas para transcribir, como la de un hombre que tenía la única tienda exclusiva para vender sombreros de todo Nueva York. Así que no esperé más y me puse a trabajar. Me puse a ello y las horas pasaron más rápidas de lo que esperaba. Me sentí bien. Me gustaba mi trabajo.

Cuando acabé con el sombrero, me tomé un descanso y fui a la cafetería. Más deseos de cumpleaños, pero por suerte, no tuve que soplar ninguna vela, nadie me pidió un selfie ni nadie me regaló nada. Me quedé bastante satisfecha de cómo había ido. Pensaba que nada raro podía pasar ya pero, ¿qué sería la vida de Emma Swan sin cosas raras?

En cuanto llegué de nuevo al despacho y me senté en mi silla, vi de reojo un papel en el escritorio. Sí, mi escritorio estaba siempre lleno de papeles pero ese era diferente. Estaba doblado por la mitad y tenía una textura rugosa, como las invitaciones de boda. Más curiosa que asustada lo abrí para ver qué palabras contenía en su interior.

" _Srta. Swan,_

 _Vigile sus nuevas compañías ya que algunas pueden llevar cargas que no está dispuesta a asumir. Aléjese de ella si no quiere que su miserable vida se convierta en una auténtica pesadilla. Estaré siguiendo sus pasos de cerca._

 _C.H_ "

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna entera. De repente un nombre me golpeó el cerebro. Sólo podía ser ella. Sólo se podía referir a ella. Regina. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que alejarme de ella? ¿Quién había escrito esa ridículamente dramática nota?

Noté cómo mi cerebro empezaba a acelerarse, y mi corazón cada vez palpitaba más deprisa. Preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Por qué amenazarme? En ese momento, al releer la carta, me di cuenta de la última frase: "estaré siguiendo sus pasos de cerca". No pude evitar sentirme observada. Alcé la vista y miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algo sin saber exactamente el qué.

Entonces se me ocurrió. Alguien debió de haber dejado la nota o alguien debió de haber visto quién lo hacía. Alguien debía saber algo. Salí del despacho y empecé a preguntar de la forma más discreta que pude a mis compañeros que tenían las mesas o despachos más cercanos. No dio resultado. Nadie había visto o sabía nada. Volví a entrar, cada vez más desesperada.

Pensé en Regina. ¿Sabría ella algo? ¿Acaso se trataba de ella? ¿Podía tratarse de alguien más? Si algo estaba claro era que el autor de la nota conocía a "mi nueva compañía". Lo que no estaba tan claro era por qué querían que me mantuviera al margen. Quizá pensaban que quería aprovecharme de ella, quizá creían que quería hacerle daño. ¿Querrían protegerla? Pero a) no hacía falta el dramatismo para eso, ¿no? y b) tampoco parecía que fuera un tono protector con el que habían escrito la nota. Estaba confundida. Guardé la nota después de releerla una vez más. Intenté concentrarme en el trabajo pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si debía o no decírselo a Regina.

Pasé el resto del día manteniendo una batalla en mi cerebro, intentando que se concentrara en lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, nadie podía culparme de estar pensando en otras cosas, ya que esas cosas eran una amenaza directamente dirigida a mí. Al fin se acabó mi jornada laboral.

Salí sintiéndome observada de nuevo, caminando lo más rápido posible. Me compré comida china para cenar y me fui directamente para casa. La verdad es que no me apetecía estar por ahí con vete tú a saber quién persiguiéndome. Llegué y me puse la tele y justo cuando me sentí algo más relajada llegó el mensaje que menos esperaba:

 _"_ _Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para aceptar tu invitación. Regina"_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la entrevista. Había perdido toda esperanza de poder pedir perdón pero de nuevo ahí estaba. Justo en el momento en el que había recibido la nota más misteriosa y rara que había recibido en mi vida y que además hablaba de ella. Estaba claro que mi vida no se podía definir como la más normal del mundo, sin embargo, la suya tampoco.

Empezaba a pensar que no podía ser casualidad que ambas estuviéramos envueltas en este desesperante misterio. Puede que su vida fuera más pública que la mía pero con la nota estaba claro que había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella.

Le contesté al instante preguntándole qué día podría irle bien. Sabía que estaría ocupada con el proyecto y sus operaciones. Ella propuso el sitio. Obviamente, no me importaba así que acepté al instante pero un par de minutos más tarde le eché un vistazo por internet. Era elegante y parecía caro. Tan diferente al sitio donde nos habíamos conocido que me hizo sonreír. Quedamos para cenar. Estaba tan emocionada y aterrada a la vez que se me olvidó la nota por unos minutos.

Cogí de nuevo mi móvil y lo sostuve con la conversación de Regina abierta, intentando decidir si era un buen momento para decirle algo que probablemente iba a asustarla. ¿Quién no lo haría? Al final decidí esperar para ver como iban las cosas. No quería fastidiarlo todo de nuevo.

Dos días después a esa misma hora me encontraba delante del restaurante donde habíamos quedado. Seguramente ella estaría esperándome dentro. Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía negar. Con el paso todo lo firme que pude conseguir entré, pregunté por la mesa reservada y el camarero me dijo que me estaban esperando. _Lo suponía_ \- pensé.

Me guió entre las mesas y pensé que aparte de elegante era muy íntimo, con pequeñas lámparas decorando el centro de las mesas para dos que había por todas partes. Estaba bastante vacío y eso me reconfortó, a pesar de que no pude disimular buscar entre las mesas alguien que pareciera raro, por si acaso mi admirador secreto había decidido acompañarnos.

Pero todo eso se me olvidó en cuanto vi a Regina esperándome con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa.


	7. Entre cenas y secretos

**¡Bienvenidos una semana más!**

 **Este capítulo está cargado de momentos tensos y de descubrimientos. Esperamos que os guste la dirección que está tomando este fic. Muchas gracias por seguir cada semana esperando una nueva actualización, por ser pacientes y por vuestras palabras de ánimo.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Os queremos!**

El corazón de Regina se detuvo durante un segundo en cuanto alzó la mirada y vio a Emma acercándose a ella.

Había llegado con más antelación de la deseada y, aunque su acompañante no había llegado tarde, la espera se había convertido en un tormento. Miles de pensamientos le habían rodeado en todo este tiempo, "¿Cómo debo saludarla? ¿Debo ser estrictamente profesional? ¿He escogido el lugar adecuado para vernos?"

Pero de nada sirvió toda respuesta que hubiera encontrado ya que, con una simple sonrisa, Emma desmontó cada una de sus inseguridades.

\- Hola, Regina.

\- Buenas noches Srta. Swan. Espero que el sitio sea de su agrado, no sabía en qué otro sitio podríamos encontrarnos sin llamar demasiado la atención.

\- Sí, me gusta -respondió Emma. - Y por cierto, puedes llamarme Emma.

\- Está bien, Em-ma. - dijo Regina mientras rodaba los ojos y le sonreía.

Esperaba esa clase de respuesta. Después de todo, ya la había llamado así el día que se conocieron pero después de todo ese tiempo se sentía raro tomar esa cercanía sin el permiso de la rubia.

Ambas mujeres tomaban aire repetidas veces tratando de controlar sus nervios mientras buscaban cómo continuar con la conversación.

\- Siento lo de la entrevista. - comenzó Emma. - Traté de evitar tocar ese tema de todas las maneras posibles pese a las exigencias de mi jefe porque entiendo que no debe de ser muy agradable hablar de las cosas tan espantosas que hizo tu madre y sentir que sólo quieren hablar contigo por el morbo de saber la historia por compl-

\- Está bien. - dijo Regina cortante.

\- Lo siento… - Emma desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Había ensayado la disculpa miles de veces en esos días pero sus nervios siempre parecían aparecer en el momento más inoportuno.

\- La última vez que nos vimos creo recordar que servías copas en ese _barucho de mala muerte_ como tu dijiste, ¿he de suponer que te despidieron en tu primer día por todas las copas que tiraste aquella noche? - comentó Regina tratando de poner un punto y final a aquel espinoso tema.

Emma se sorprendió de que su compañera hubiera utilizado precisamente la noche que se conocieron para cambiar de tema pero se rió al recordar aquella noche.

\- La verdad es que estuve trabajando allí más de 3 años.

\- ¿¡Tres años!? Pensaba que odiabas ese sitio.

\- Lo odiaba. - Emma desvió la mirada por segunda vez en la noche. - Pero aguanté con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a alguien que conocí allí durante mi primera noche. - Su mirada se encontró de nuevo con Regina.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Alice y seré su camarera esta noche. - Ajena a la tensión que se había formado en ese momento y a lo que había interrumpido, continuó. - ¿Puedo tomarles ya nota o aún no han decidido que van a tomar?

\- Oh, eh… Bueno, yo tomaré…

\- Pediremos un menú de degustación, acompañado del vino sugerido por el chef. - respondió Regina con total tranquilidad, como si la conversación que estaban teniendo no le hubiera afectado en absoluto. - Gracias.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo la camarera recogiendo las cartas de sus comensales y rozando intencionadamente la mano de la morena.

Emma alzó una ceja ante el gesto. No sabía si, tras la conversación que acababan de tener, era buena idea sugerir la innegable atracción de la camarera por su acompañante así que decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y dirigirse a lo que esperaba que fuera un tema seguro.

\- ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

Los ojos de Regina brillaron ante la mención de lo que hasta el momento era su vida.

\- Va bastante bien. En este momento estamos pensando en organizar una gala benéfica para recaudar algo de dinero y acercar nuestro proyecto a todo el mundo. - Regina hablaba entusiasmada, dejando que toda inhibición cayera. Se sentía cómoda, relajada, y la atención que le estaba brindando Emma solo hacía que su corazón se abriera más. Por eso no le importó adentrarse a terreno peligroso. - Me gustaría que la gente pudiera llegar a conocernos de verdad y que todas las dudas con respecto a mi y a las posibles intenciones de mi madre quedaran en el olvido al ver la honestidad del proyecto. - Finalizó con tristeza.

Emma no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder saber más de lo que en su momento fuera una de las historias más sonadas de los últimos tiempos pero sus ganas de conocer a la mujer que tenía delante eran mucho mayores.

\- Regina, no puedo hablar por todo el mundo pero estoy segura de que, tras tus palabras en la entrevista, muchas de aquellas dudas se han disipado. - Emma movió su mano por encima de la mesa con la intención de coger la de Regina y tratar de reconfortarla pero se detuvo a medio camino, retirando la mano.

La cirujana suspiró. Sería tan fácil hablar, dejar que todo fluyera sin preocuparse de nada. Total, ¿qué podía perder? La mayoría sabía parte de su historia aunque fuera de lo que habían informado en los medios y Emma parecía no buscar más que su confort. En las pocas veces que se habían encontrado, nunca la había forzado a hablar de nada. Así que decidió seguir los consejos que llevaba días dándole Zelena y se lanzó al vacío.

\- Aquella noche, cuando nos conocimos, había salido antes de la universidad y fui al laboratorio donde trabajaba mi madre. - Emma hizo un intento por detener aquella conversación pero Regina la ignoró. - Era el mismo que había compartido con mi padre hasta su fallecimiento y solía ir allí cuando tenía un mal día para sentirme más cerca de él. Cuando llegué no había nadie así que decidí sentarme en su escritorio y pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado allí. Entonces fue cuando lo oí. - Emma escuchaba atentamente, no muy segura de querer conocer el resto. - El llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio junto con la voz de Cora. No sabía qué pasaba así que fui a ver si podía ayudar en algo. Desearía no haber ido…

Regina hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Era la primera vez que contaba esa historia con el corazón abierto y sin pasar de largo en los detalles. La primera vez sin verse en la obligación de hacerlo como pasó con la policía.

\- Regina, yo…

\- No, por favor. - cortó la morena. - Déjame terminar. Por favor…

\- Está bien. - Respondió Emma.

\- Cuando abrí la puerta... Cora estaba de espaldas a mí, inyectando algo al bebé que había escuchado llorar. Estaba completamente perdida ya que mi madre trabajaba en el área de biología genética por lo que no entendía qué hacía un bebé en su laboratorio pero sólo necesité un par de segundos para descubrir qué hacía ahí. Al parecer mi madre llevaba meses experimentando con adultos y niños con consecuencias desastrosas en la mayoría de los casos. Cuando la realidad de la situación me alcanzó, mi madre se había percatado de mi presencia así que decidí salir corriendo de ahí.

Regina tragaba con dificultad mientras trataba de controlar sus sentimientos. Habían pasado años pero entre las pesadillas y todas las consecuencias que vinieron después de aquel día, le resultaba casi imposible hablar sin derrumbarse.

\- Regina, lo siento muchísimo. No tenía ni idea. - intervino Emma mientras alcanzaba su mano y le daba un apretón. - En los medios…

\- Lo sé, al parecer alguien con mucha influencia consiguió que se publicara menos de lo que en realidad sucedió.

\- Por eso sigue habiendo tanto revuelo con el tema. Por todas las incógnitas que tiene el caso. - dijo Emma sorprendida. - ¡Y por eso ha habido siempre tanto interés en acercarse a ti!

\- Exactamente. Ahora podrás publicarlo y conseguir todo lo que siempre hayas querido.

\- Regin-

\- Muy bien, aquí les traigo los entrantes y primeros platos. - Alice volvió a aparecer con un carro lleno de platos, interrumpiendo de nuevo a ambas mujeres. - Y por aquí les dejo su bebida. - continuó mientras les servía una copa de vino a cada una. - Espero que esté todo a su gusto y si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en pedirmelo. Estoy a su entera disposición. - dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Regina y le guiñaba un ojo.

Emma volvió a ver el flirteo de la camarera y frunció el ceño. _Que poca profesionalidad_ \- pensó.

\- Regina, volviendo al tema de antes… No voy a publicar nada de esto. No creo que seamos amigas, pero en algún momento me gustaría serlo. - la periodista vio un leve movimiento por parte de su compañera que le hizo saber que esa conversación ya había acabado así que decidió cambiar de tema. - Parece que le gustas.

\- ¿A quien? - respondió sorprendida Regina.

\- A la camarera. Un poco más y le falta lanzarse a tu cuello.

\- Es una lástima que no tenga nada que hacer conmigo. - dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Porque es una mujer? - Emma se acercó, interesada en el nuevo tema en el que se estaban adentrando.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - las mejillas de Regina comenzaron a sonrojarse. - Por supuesto que no. Pero no creo que sea la clase de persona que quiera tener conmigo en este momento.

\- Mmm… Ese argumento sólo se suele utilizar cuando ya hay alguien en tu corazón. - insinuó Emma mientras le guiñaba un ojo. - ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Eso significa que son ciertos los rumores entre la cirujana esa de tu hospital y tú?

\- ¿Con Zelena? - la risa de Regina resonó tan fuerte por el restaurante que todos los demás comensales se giraron para mirarlas. - Zelena es como una hermana para mí, pensar en ella de esa otra forma… Ugh, ¡sería asqueroso!

\- Te entiendo, yo me sentiría igual de rara si se tratara de Ruby.

\- ¿La chica del bar?

\- Pensaba que esa eras tú.

\- Idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero. - las mejillas de Regina seguían aumentando de rojo conforme la conversación avanzaba.

Se sentía bien tener una conversación tan fresca y despreocupada después de todo lo sucedido y, pese a que no lo reconocería en voz alta y mucho menos frente a Zelena, estar con Emma tampoco era tan espantoso.

\- Sí, la _otra_ chica del bar. Es mi mejor amiga y toda la familia que tengo. Cuando salí del orfanato, la vida quiso que me cruzara con ella y desde entonces ha sido parte de mi vida y mi mayor apoyo.

\- No sabía que…

\- Bueno, ya estamos en paz. - respondió Emma con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizante.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre pequeñas bromas, detalles aparentemente insignificantes de sus vidas y alguna que otra mirada robada mientras la camarera seguía luchando por hacer notar su presencia.

Al final se hizo tarde y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un buen momento para despedirse y marcharse. Emma se ofreció de nuevo a llevar a Regina, que había ido hasta el restaurante andando a causa de la cercanía de este con su casa. Regina aceptó aún sabiendo que no le hacía falta, pero le apetecía pasar los últimos minutos que le quedaban junto a la rubia. Sin embargo, en la mente de Emma había algo que le había estado atormentando toda la noche. Lo había dejado pasar porque no quería romper de nuevo la confianza de Regina, pero si no se lo contaba jamás podría dejar de pensar en ello.

-Regina, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar - dijo mientras entraba en el coche. Intentó alarmarla lo menos posible, aunque sabía cómo sonaban esas palabras. Regina asintió con la cabeza, prestándole atención y la rubia prosiguió. - Hace dos días fue mi cumpleaños. Y no, no quiero que me felicites. - Intentaba suavizar el impacto con alguna broma, pero sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa. - Bueno, el caso es que recibí una nota anónima en mi despacho. En la nota ponía algo que creo que tiene que ver contigo. Tampoco estoy segura al cien por cien pero pienso que podría referirse a ti - diciendo eso, sacó la nota de su bolso y se la entregó a Regina.


	8. Al caer la noche

**¡Buenas de nuevo! Sentimos mucho estas dos semanas de retraso, hemos estado de vacaciones en sitios donde no había internet y se nos hacía demasiado difícil colgar capítulos nuevos. De todos modos, esperamos poder compensaros cuanto antes con un capítulo extra y esperamos que este capítulo os guste tanto como a nosotras.**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura! Y por cierto, nos encantan los comentarios que nos dejáis :)**

Leí detenidamente la carta mientras luchaba por no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ante Emma.

No reconocía la letra pero las iniciales escritas al final del papel, a modo de firma, me golpearon como un martillo. _No puede ser_ \- Pensé.

Un nudo en mi estómago amenazó con ahogarme mientras notaba como la ansiedad volvía a invadir mi cuerpo.

Por mi cabeza pasaban mil motivos por los que decirle la verdad a Emma no era una buena idea. Quería ser sincera con ella, quería construir una relación basada en la sinceridad y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, mintiendo para no asustar a la mujer que tenía al lado, para no alejarla de mi vida.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa? ¿O de quién podría ser? - dijo Emma mientras entrábamos en su coche.

El silencio reinó el interior de este haciendo que ambas intercambiaramos una intensa mirada.

\- No. - Contesté un poco tajante.

\- Bueno, habla de nuevas compañías y que yo recuerde últimamente solo te he conocido a ti y...

\- Emma, no tengo ni idea - mentí.

\- Está bien - respondió Emma.

Si no fuera porque apenas nos conocíamos, diría que sabía que le ocultaba algo, sin embargo lo dejó pasar y se dirigió hacia mi casa.

Emma encendió la radio y los primeros acordes empezaron a salir, haciendo que me relajara en el asiento y olvidara la tensión de aquella última conversación. Estaba tratando de reconocer la canción que sonaba cuando una suave voz se unió unos segundos después y llenó el coche:

 _"...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you..."_

Emma cantaba aparentemente relajada mientras seguía mis indicaciones.

\- No sabía que cantabas. - dije impresionada.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes. - respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros. - Aunque estaré encantada de contartelas, si quieres.

\- Será un placer. - su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la mía.

Miraba las luces pasar con cada calle que cruzabamos. La noche era agradable, muy parecida a la que tuvimos en la playa.

De repente un pensamiento me abrumó: Emma volvía a llevarme al mismo lugar al que me llevó la noche que nos conocimos.

La misma ciudad, la misma compañía pero algo se sentía diferente.

Mi cabeza seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Emma:

 _"... This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again..."_

Mis ojos se perdieron en sus labios, que sonreían mientras seguía cantando, mirándome:

 _"...These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon: I was enchanted to meet you..."_

Emma dejó de cantar y nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras nuestras mejillas se teñían de rojo sin saber muy bien por qué. Acabábamos de conocernos pero esa canción tenía tantas connotaciones, tantos estribillos que parecían estar escritos para nuestra historia.

 _"... Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you..."_

La canción finalizó dejando un intenso silencio en el interior del automóvil. Emma se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que yo retiraba la mirada de ella y observaba el barrio. Al parecer habíamos llegado hacía tiempo pero no me había percatado de ello hasta ese momento.

\- Parece que es la hora de despedirnos. - rompió el silencio Emma, algo apenada.

\- Podrías subir, si quieres - dije sin pensar.

\- Yo... Me encantaría pero no suelo, ya sabes... Acabamos de conocernos, además creo que tu ya estás interesada en otra persona y no creo que... Ya sabes...

Emma divagaba, nerviosa, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello y evitaba mi mirada. Entonces la realidad de lo que parecía que había insinuado me golpeó la cara.

\- Oh dios mío, pensabas... - una carcajada escapó de mi garganta bajo la mirada desorientada de Emma. - Lo siento. Me refería a que podías subir a tomar algo, sin ninguna insinuación escondida.

\- Oh... Perdón, pensaba que... - Emma movió la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un intento por borrar la conversación que manteníamos. - No importa.

\- No pasa nada. Era una estupidez de sugerencia. No debí haberlo sugerido, probablemente quieras volver a casa y yo tengo que sacar a Lola.

\- En realidad, no me importaría quedarme. Podría acompañarte a sacarla. Es muy tarde y no me gustaría ver en las noticias que has sido atracada esta noche mientras sacabas a tu perra porque no me quedé a acompañarte.

\- Todo sea por los titulares, ¿no? - dije con una sonrisa más relajada mientras me guiñaba un ojo. - Voy a por Lola, en seguida vuelvo.

Salí del coche bajo la atenta mirada de Emma y me dirigí a casa. Intentaba no demostrar mi impaciencia por volver a su lado pero mis piernas no seguían orden alguna y se apresuraban.

Llegué a la puerta de casa y saqué las llaves.

Lola ya me había escuchado y se movía impaciente esperando a que pudiera verme después de unas interminables horas sin mí.

-Ya casi está chica. Tranquila. - Susurré a la puerta mientras la abría.

Lola saltó sobre mí, tratando de lamerme por cualquier parte que pudiera. Entré a casa y me agaché para abrazarla, lo que resultó ser una mala idea en cuanto su cuerpo se precipitó sobre el mío y lo desestabilizó hasta que caí con el culo al suelo.

-Sí, yo también te he echado de menos. Pero ahora tenemos que ir a la calle. - Lola corrió por el comedor hasta que encontró su correa y me la trajo. - ¡Muy bien pequeña! Está bien, tengo que contarte algo. - Dije mientras cogía un par de cosas más y le colocaba la correa a Lola. - ¿Recuerdas a Emma? Está abajo esperándonos. Sé que no te gusta la gente nueva pero creo que te puede caer bien.

Lola me miraba atentamente como si realmente supiera de qué le estaba hablando. _Tal vez lo haga_ \- pensé.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, cogí a Lola, cerré la puerta de casa y bajamos a recibir a nuestra esporádica compañera de paseos.

Cuando llegamos había salido fuera del coche y se encontraba apoyada sobre este mientras miraba algo en su móvil.

Lola la miró, algo recelosa por la presencia de aquella extraña a la que nos dirigíamos.

Por su parte, Emma levantó la vista del teléfono y sonrió iluminando la noche mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Siento la tardanza. Alguien se tiró sobre mí en cuanto me vio y ha sido complicado quitarla de encima desde el suelo.

La risa de Emma resonó en la noche mientras se agachaba a la altura de Lola.

-Imagino que tú tienes que ser ese alguien. Es un placer conocerte por fin, Lola. Regina habla mucho sobre ti. - Su distancia era prudente mientras hablaba con voz calmada y sonreía.

Lola la observaba detenidamente, decidiendo si confiar en este nuevo extraño o no y, tras varios segundos, se acercó a ella y comenzó a chuparle la cara.

-Parece que le gustas. - comenté sorprendida.

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Soy irresistible.

\- Sigue soñando.

Su lengua salió cómicamente de su boca a modo de burla mientras caminábamos con Lola.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque al que iba cada día con ella y dimos vueltas hasta que había hecho todas sus necesidades.

Caminábamos relajadas, perdidas en nuestros pensamientos o hablando sobre lo primero que se nos pasara por la cabeza, como habíamos estado haciendo el resto de la noche hasta que se hizo muy tarde y decidimos regresar.

Volvíamos a estar frente a mi casa, algo inquietas por la despedida.

-Parece que ahora sí que nos toca despedirnos. - comentó Emma.

\- Eso parece. Siento que se haya hecho tan tarde, probablemente mañana tengas que madrugar y estoy aquí robándote horas de sueño.

\- Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me quitas horas de sueño. Además ha sido una noche muy agradable. - su mirada brillaba a la luz de la Luna mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto, mi cabeza decidió ignorar parte de ese comentario como muchos otros que había dicho durante la noche con la intención de acallar aquellas alarmas que de vez en cuando saltaban.

-Sin duda. Pensaba que sería un desastre pero me equivoqué. - respondí.

\- Podríamos hacerlo más veces, si quieres.

\- Uhm... Podríamos, pero sólo acepté porque me debías una disculpa. - bromeé.

\- Entonces tendré que buscar más excusas.

Ambas reímos, sorprendidas de la comodidad que parecía que crecía en torno a la otra.

-Gracias. Me lo he pasado muy bien. - dije mientras me acercaba a darle dos besos.

Emma abrió los ojos cual ciervo asustado ante los faros de un coche en mitad de la noche. Entonces me detuve a medio camino.

-Oh, perdón. La familia de mi padre es latina y es costumbre despedirse con besos. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sólo me ha sorprendido. No te tenía como alguien besucón.

\- Sólo lo soy con la gente que me gusta. - respondí sin pensar a sus provocaciones.

\- ¿Te gusto? - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! O sea, sí pero no se esa for-

Mi voz se perdió por el camino en cuanto sentí unos suaves labios sobre mi mejilla.

Mi piel ardía ante su contacto mientras mis mejillas aumentaban de color por momentos y la fragancia de Emma inundaba mis sentidos.

-Buenas noches, Regina. Nos vemos pronto - dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con ello, se metió en el coche y se fue.


	9. C H

**Volvemos un lunes más con un nuevo capítulo. Personalmente, y creo que hablo tanto por Carla como por mí, es uno de nuestros favoritos y nos hemos reído mucho al escribirlo. Esperamos que os guste y ya sabéis que somos adictas a vuestros comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo lunes :)**

 **[Emma]**

 _Regina y yo estábamos caminando por la playa. Esa playa en la que pasamos nuestra primera noche juntas. No podía parar de mirarla mientras hablaba._

 _-Una vez, cuando era pequeña, me tomé todo el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y tuvieron que llevarme a urgencias - me contó con una sonrisa. Yo me reí. Estábamos tan relajadas. No había ni una pizca de tensión entre nosotras._

 _Mientras ella seguía contándome historias sobre su infancia, nos sentamos justo en el sitio donde nos habíamos sentado la primera vez. Su mirada se iluminaba más con cada historia y podía notar su nostalgia, podía notar como intentaba recordar cada minuto de su época más feliz._

 _No había estrellas esa vez. Era de día. Lola volvió corriendo desde el agua y se tumbó entre nosotras, intentando recibir todas las caricias posibles. Regina hablaba y acariciaba a Lola a la vez. Yo sólo la observaba y la escuchaba. Me encantaba escucharla hablar de cualquier cosa. Su voz me relajaba. Entonces tuvo un recuerdo en el que aparecía su madre y bajó la mirada, visiblemente triste. Seguía hablando, pero su tono había descendido tanto que se me hacía difícil entenderla. Me acerqué y le di la mano para reconfortarla. Alzó la vista y dirigió sus ojos hacia mí. Me apretó la mano ligeramente y tragó saliva con dificultad, como si el nudo en su garganta le dificultara la faena._

 _No sabía muy bien lo que hacía en ese momento. Verla así me producía mucha ansiedad. Neecesitaba acercarme más, necesitaba abrazarla. Parecía que Lola sabía lo que estaba pasando porque se fue, dejándome el espacio que había ocupado unos segundos atrás. No dudé en acercarme y pasarle el brazo por la espalda. Estaba nerviosa porque pensaba que iba a molestarle, pero ella se apoyó en mí, dejándose caer ligeramente. Me miró de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca antes. Su mirada parecía vulnerable._

 _Y la besé._

 _La besé porque quería hacerle sentir a salvo. La besé porque no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin saber cómo se sentía. La besé y ella me devolvió el beso, tranquila y lentamente._

Me desperté de golpe.

Me pasé unos segundos dando vueltas por la cama mientras intentaba asimilar que el sueño no era real. No sabía si me había gustado o me había asustado. O un poco de ambas. Quizá solo había sido porque había pasado la noche con ella. Pero, ¿por qué había soñado que la besaba? ¿Significaba eso algo? Algunas personas creían que sí. Pero yo no era una de ellas. No, definitivamente solo era una broma de mi gracioso subconsciente.

Abrí los ojos para ver qué hora era en el despertador y todavía faltaba una hora para que sonara la alarma pero sabía que no podría volver a dormirme. Me costaba tanto retomar el sueño una vez me había despertado, que ni siquiera decidí intentarlo. Me levanté y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Fui a coger de mi bolso algunos papeles del trabajo cuando vi la nota y recordé la extraña conversación con Regina. Parecía que sabía más de lo que decía pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo seguro? No podía acusarla de algo así sin tener pruebas.

Yo solo quería saber por qué me amenazaban. ¿A quién le iba a importar lo más mínimo mi persona como para amenazarme? Había estado pensando que podría ser la misma persona que me mandaba las felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Pero en esta había una firma. Habían unas iniciales. Quizá esa era la única pista que podía seguir.

Ruby interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacen todas esas luces abiertas? ¿Y qué haces tú despierta tan pronto?

-No podía dormir - contesté.

La cara de Ruby, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados por el sueño, se iluminó de repente y sabía exactamente de qué se había acordado.

-¿Cómo fue tu cita con la cirujana más guapa de Nueva York y probablemente de los Estados Unidos? - preguntó con tanta emoción que parecía que se había despertado de golpe.

-No fue una cita, técnicamente. Y le gustará saber que tienes una opinión tan buena sobre su físico - sonreí.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime qué hicisteis, dónde fuisteis, qué comisteis. Todo. Quiero saberlo todo - se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien, fuimos a un restaurante muy elegante (que, por cierto, ella escogió). Una camarera le tiró los tejos y-

-¿Peleaste por tu princesa? ¿Le paraste los pies a la que quería llevarse a tu chica a la cama?- me reí tanto del entusiasmo que le ponía a la historia que me dolieron los pulmones.

-Hablamos mucho, ¿sabes? Ella me contó sus secretos, yo le conté los míos - seguí la historia sin responder a sus preguntas porque me gustaba hacerla sufrir. - Luego la llevé a casa y sacamos a pasear a Lola, su perrita. Es adorable.

-¿Quién? ¿Ella o la perra?

-¡Dios mío Ruby! ¡Cállate ya! Déjame terminar. La paseamos durante un rato y luego nos despedimos en el portal de su casa. Intentó darme dos besos y yo me asusté porque pensaba que me iba a besar. Ya sabes. A besar de verdad. Pero me explicó que como es latina, siempre se despide así. Y entonces entendí que no pasaba nada y le di un beso en la mejilla. Volví a casa y ya está. Fin de la cita.

Si la cara de Ruby hubiera estado más iluminada, seguramente habría sido un árbol de Navidad. Obviamente no tenía intención de contarle nada del sueño, pues sabía que su emocionado corazoncito acabaría en shock. Me aseguró más de tres veces que "Regina estaba locamente enamorada de mí" y que "debía proponerle matrimonio de inmediato". Le aseguré que nada iba a pasar entre nosotras, que apenas nos conocíamos de hacía dos días y que Regina tenía cosas mucho más importantes en su vida que yo. Sin embargo, una pequeñísima parte de mí, escondida en lo más profundo de mi corazón, esperaba que eso no fuera completamente verdad. Pero eso Ruby nunca lo sabría.

Cuando llegué a mi despacho, el sr. Gold estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Su cara no transmitía mucha confianza y una extraña inquietud fue creciendo dentro de mí. Me acerqué con el paso más firme que pude dar y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

-Srta. Swan, tenemos que hablar - su rostro impenetrable esperaba mi aprobación para entrar a mi despacho, lo cual me pareció absurdo porque técnicamente era más suyo que mío.

-Por supuesto, pase - respiré aliviada cuando recordé lo ordenada que la había dejado el día anterior. - Puede sentarse, si quiere.

Fue extraño ver cómo el sr. Gold observaba el despacho como si no hubiera visto ninguno cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que todos eran iguales. Se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de mi mesa, apoyando sus dos manos en el bastón. No sabía exactamente a qué estaba esperando para hablar, así que me adelanté para poder hacer desaparecer ese silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ambos.

-¿Quería comentarme algo, sr. Gold? - fui directa al grano, con la esperanza de que la visita fuera lo más corta posible.

-Así es. ¿Qué hizo usted ayer por la noche? - la pregunta me dejó en blanco.

-Perdone pero, ¿a usted qué le importa? He aparecido hoy aquí a mi hora así que creo que eso es lo único que debería preocuparle.

-Por supuesto que me importa, srta. Swan. Sobretodo cuando se dedica usted a cenar públicamente con la persona que nos ha dado la exclusiva más importante del año. ¿Qué cree usted que está haciendo? - sacó del bolsillo interior de su traje un sobre que dejó sobre la mesa. Contenía imágenes de Regina y de mí en el restaurante y en la puerta de la casa de Regina. No me lo podía creer. Noté la sangre bombeando en mis oídos de lo furiosa que estaba.

-¿Qué se cree que hace usted? ¿Se cree que puede espiarnos? ¿Es así como trata a la persona que ha puesto su confianza en su cadena informativa? - sabía que estaba en una posición importante, pues si yo me iba perderían a Regina también. Y quizá eso me dio el coraje de decir cosas que en otras circunstancias no habría dicho. O eso era lo que yo creía.

-Srta. Swan, no es usted imprescindible. Y quiero que sepa que estas fotos no las saqué yo. Otra persona lo hizo. Y ahora mismo serían ustedes dos el cotilleo de la semana si no lo hubiera solucionado. Mantenga una relación profesional con la señorita Mills mientras tenga que cubrir sus exclusivas o será usted despedida de la empresa.

Ese ultimátum hizo que mantuviera mi boca cerrada a pesar de que se me ocurrían mil ideas para contestarle. No sabía si era un farol o si realmente podían prescindir de mí pero decidí no arriesgarme a averiguarlo. Necesitaba ese trabajo y lo cierto era que si yo me iba tampoco tenía claro si Regina me seguiría. El sr. Gold pareció dar por finalizada la charla y se levantó de la silla. Salió del despacho con bastante más seguridad de la que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Me sentía en cierto modo humillada y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para olvidar esos minutos fue seguir trabajando. Pero no pude hacerlo durante mucho rato porque me llegó un mensaje a mi teléfono móvil que me distrajo de mis tareas.

"Regina: Pasé una noche genial. Gracias por todo. ¿Te ha costado mucho levantarte hoy? ¿Cómo va el día en el trabajo?"

"Emma: Yo también lo pasé muy bien pero no creo que podamos repetirlo. Luego hablamos, tengo que seguir trabajando."

Pulsar el botón de "Enviar" con ese triste mensaje me hizo sentir que estaba siendo muy injusta con ella. Probablemente se enfadaría conmigo y la confianza que habíamos ganado se iría al garete. Pero en cierto modo tampoco era culpa mía, ¿no? No podía hacer otra cosa, al menos no de momento. Volví a dejar el teléfono en la mesa y seguí tecleando en mi ordenador. Lo había dejado en silencio para poder concentrarme pero a los pocos minutos vi la pantalla iluminarse. Era ella. Me estaba llamando. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no podíamos seguir viéndonos a solas porque mi jefe me lo había "ordenado"? Iba a sonar tan estúpida. Pero ella podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía así que lo cogí a la segunda llamada.

-Hola. Perdona, no había visto que me llamabas. Lo tenía en silencio - puse la excusa más tonta que se me ocurrió y Regina supo que mentía.

-¿"Yo también lo pasé muy bien pero no creo que podamos repetirlo"?¿Qué significa eso? - no parecía del todo enfadada pero obviamente, no estaba contenta.

\- No puedo… Ahora mismo no puedo explicarte por qué pero quiero que sepas que no es por mí. No lo he decidido yo.

-¿Entonces quién? Quiero saber qué pasa. Emma no me hagas venir a tu despacho porque si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré - su preocupación me hizo sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien. No quiero verte echando fuego por los colmillos en mi oficina- bromeé.- El sr. Gold tiene fotos nuestras, de ayer. Me ha dicho que tengo que mantener una relación profesional contigo mientras siga cubriendo tus exclusivas.

-Emma… siento haberte puesto en problemas - oí un hilo de voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh, no. Esto no es culpa tuya. El sr. Gold es un jefe de mierda. Y eso no es culpa tuya. Tú no sabes lo que has hecho por mí dándome tu exclusiva. Solo puedo agradecerte todo esto.

Intenté convencerla de que nada de eso era su culpa durante un buen rato pero ella no parecía convencida ni por asomo. Sabía que le iba a sentar mal pero no pensaba que se fuera a sentir culpable. Me sentí todavía peor porque sólo quería evitarle problemas. Sabía que revolver su vida en televisión no era muy agradable y sólo quería que pudiera pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, oí su voz:

-Emma, tengo que contarte algo. Ayer te mentí.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué?

-No puedo contártelo por teléfono. Tenemos que vernos.

-¿No acabas de oír todo lo que te he dicho? No puedo verme a solas contigo fuera de las horas establecidas para las exclusivas.

-Mi casa estará probablemente llena de paparazzis, como siempre. Dame tu dirección e iré a tu casa esta tarde. Seguramente no habrá nadie ahí.

-Regina… no sé si es buena idea..

-Por favor - suplicó. Y no pude negarme.

A las seis de la tarde el timbre de mi apartamento me avisó de que había alguien esperando al otro lado de la puerta. No me había dado tiempo a salir de mi habitación cuando oí que Ruby abría la puerta, dejando a la vista a Regina. Mierda. No me había acordado de echar a Ruby antes de que ella viniera. Me temía lo peor de ese encuentro.

-¡Wow! Tú eres Regina, la chica del bar. Emma me ha hablado mucho de ti. Bueno, sigue haciéndolo - Ruby levantó las cejas y Regina se puso roja en un segundo.

-Y tú eres la otra chica del bar. Ruby, ¿no es así? - Regina acercó su mano y Ruby se la estrechó. -¿Está Emma?

-No te preocupes, lleva esperándote un buen rato - la sonrisa de mi compañera de piso no hacía más que crecer.

-Hola, Regina -me acerqué lo más rápido que pude antes de que Ruby siguiera hablando.-¿Quieres pasar?

Regina asintió con una sonrisa y dejó su chaqueta en la entrada. Le eché una mirada a Ruby con la que quería decir : "Vete". Creo que lo entendió pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de decir algo antes de irse.

-¿Has visto eso, Regi? Es su mirada de "déjame sola, tengo planes". Pero tranquila, rubia, que ya os dejo la casa para que hagáis vuestras cosas- dijo saliendo por la puerta y guiñándole el ojo a Regina.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Regina empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Yo la miraba con cara extrañada porque me moría de vergüenza y ella se lo estaba pasando genial.

-Me gusta esta chica. Ahora sé por qué eres su amiga.

-Sí, es genial.

-Y muy guapa, ¿no? - me sonrió.

Puse lo ojos en blanco y nos sentamos en el sofá. Ruby había relajado el ambiente durante unos minutos pero empezó a ponerse tenso porque ambas sabíamos que teníamos que hablar. Sabía que Regina estaba igual de nerviosa que yo y que lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme era algo importante. El silencio se alargaba y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza con la intención de que ella empezara a hablar también.

-Soñé contigo - justo cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de la mala idea que había sido sacar este tema.

-¿Ah, sí? - estaba claro que había llamado su atención. - ¿Y qué pasaba?

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras intentaba contarle todo lo que pasaba. No, no le conté lo del beso. A ella le hizo gracia que soñara también con Lola. Su rostro cambió de aspecto y pude saber que había llegado el momento de hablar. De hablar de verdad, de hablar de algo sobre lo que me había mentido y ninguna de las dos nos sentíamos preparadas.

-Bueno, ya sabes por qué he venido, ¿no?- hasta entonces había permanecido sentada de lado para poder mirarme a la cara pero en ese momento se giró de modo que su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación, que se encontraba en frente del sofá. - Ayer me preguntaste sobre una cosa. Y yo te dije que no sabía nada sobre ello. Te mentí.

Intentaba atar cabos en mi cabeza mientras ella hablaba pero se me hacía difícil ya que no concretaba sobre nada. Pero entonces se me ocurrió. Le había preguntado si sabía de qué iba la nota y ella me dijo que no sabía nada al respecto.

-¿La nota? - asintió. -¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

-Sé quién la escribió- mi respiración se aceleró a la espera de una respuesta por la que no estaba ni de lejos preparada. - El apellido de soltera de mi madre es Hearts. Su nombre de soltera es Cora Hearts. C.H.


	10. Cuando todo se viene abajo

**En primer lugar, sentimos el retraso. Este capítulo ha sido muy completo y nos ha llevado más tiempo pero como recompensa es bastante más largo que los otros. En segundo lugar, queremos pediros perdón por la angustia que os vamos a hacer pasar. Prometemos compensarlo pronto.**

 **Esperamos que os guste y recordad que nos encantan vuestros comentarios! :)**

 **[Regina]**

 _El apellido de soltera de mi madre es Hearts. Su nombre de soltera es Cora Hearts. C.H._

El eco de aquellas últimas palabras resonaban por el apartamento de Emma. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras Emma se levantaba del sofá y empezaba a dar vueltas con las manos en la cabeza.

\- Tu madre. - dijo Emma de repente, con una voz demasiado calmada. - Me estás diciendo que tu madre ha sido quien me ha enviado esa nota. Una nota que llegó unos días después de que te hiciera la entrevista.

\- Emm-

\- ¡No! No. - sus ojos se cerraron mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. - Tu madre me ha amenazado por una maldita entrevista. ¿Qué coño crees que me va a hacer cuando se entere de que hemos salido a cenar juntas? ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decirme nada cuando te conté lo de la nota?

\- Emma, por favor.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que me había amenazado antes de que te la enseñara y por eso me contaste toda tu historia, para compensarlo?

\- ¿De verdad crees que haría eso? - respondí enfadada.

\- Ni siquiera te conozco así que por lo que a mi respecta, podrías haber estado riéndote de mí a la espera de que tu madre entrara en juego y empezara a usarme como su nuevo pasatiempo. - Su mirada cargada de fuego penetraba sobre mi piel, cortando cada célula que había decidido confiar en ella en su momento. - ¿Acaso sigue en la cárcel o no ha sido más que una tapadera para encubrirla y que pueda estar en cualquier lugar de Nueva York acechándome?

Mi cara cambiaba por momentos. Aquellas palabras, aquellas insinuaciones estaban consiguiendo que mis barreras volvieran a subirse, por eso no me sorprendió cuando me escuché hablándole de usted con ese tono tan frío y distante.

\- No sé quién se cree que es, pero no pienso consentir que nadie me hable y humille de esa forma. Si le di la exclusiva, Srta. Swan, fue porque era la más inexperta, insignificante e ilusa del mundo periodístico. Iba a ser fácil porque sólo con su incompetencia conseguiría que las miradas dejaran de apuntar hacia mí. - dije mientras daba un paso hacia ella y le apuntaba con el dedo. - Nadie le pidió que se quedara en mi vida tras aquella entrevista, Srta. Swan. Nadie le animó a que fuera a la cena aún conociendo la amenaza de mi madre. Fue usted y sus más que evidentes problemas de abandono. No se equivoque Srta. Swan, una Mills no jugaría con algo de segunda mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron tras aquellas palabras, como si un puño invisible le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Y en cierto modo, eso era lo que había hecho.

Sabía que no debía haber usado muchas de las cosas que dije, sabía que debería haber manejado la situación de otra forma. Lo sabía, pero ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer y ya había dejado que en un par de semanas tuviera el poder de romper cada parte ya rota de mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mis respiraciones antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

\- Dígale a su jefe que nuestro acuerdo queda disuelto. No quiero verla a usted o a alguno de sus compañeros en 10 km a la redonda. Que pase una bueno noche, Srta. Swan.

Y tras aquellas últimas palabras, cerré la puerta de su casa y me dirigí tan rápido como pude hacia mi coche.

Conduje entre un mar de sentimientos que me negaba a identificar, sobrepasando los límites de velocidad con la absurda esperanza de dejarlos atrás junto a los viandantes que aún vagaban por las calles. Cuando llegué a mi casa, aparqué el coche, entré saludando brevemente a Lola y me metí en la cama. _Espero que mañana sea un día más bueno_ \- pensé.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente no comenzó mucho mejor.

Lola y las pesadillas se habían encargado de robarme horas de sueño durante la noche y para cuando la alarma sonó, mi sueño era tan pesado que no fui capaz de oírla. Así que cuando conseguí sacudirme el sueño, ya llegaba 15 minutos tarde.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude, dejé listo todo lo relacionado con Lola y salí corriendo hacia el hospital.

Ese día tenía una junta directiva con todos los integrantes del proyecto por lo que, sí, iba a llegar tarde a mi propia reunión. _Que profesional_ \- pensé irónicamente.

Cuando llegué al hospital, ignoré a la multitud de periodistas que seguían arremolinándose a la entrada y corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones. Me detuve un momento para arreglar mi ropa y mi pelo, tomé una respiración honda y entré.

\- Buenos días, siento el retraso. - dije mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento.

Notaba todas las miradas puestas en mí, especialmente la de Zelena, la cual evitaba a toda costa.

\- Bien, como sabrán, en pocas semanas presentaremos el resto del proyecto en la gala benéfica y debemos darnos prisa para acabar con los últimos detalles y poder pasar a organizar la gala. ¿Qué nos falta todavía? - me movía de un lado a otro de la sala, observando detenidamente las caras de cada miembro.

\- Debemos contactar todavía con algunos de los miembros más prestigiosos de la organización para que presenten su apoyo al proyecto y sean parte del rostro de éste. - comentó Alan.

\- Está bien. Debemos usar todos nuestros contactos y convencerles para que asistan a la gala. Puede que alguno de ellos ya esté interesado en nuestro proyecto pero será en la gala en la que consigamos atraerlos del todo. ¿Cómo va el tema de la financiación? - pregunté a toda prisa.

Cualquiera podría pensar que estaba metida de lleno en la reunión, que mi rapidez a la hora de tratar los puntos del día se debían a un trabajo bien hecho y a las ganas de acabar con la reunión pero aquel que me conociera bien sabía que todo aquello estaba completamente equivocado. De ahí las miradas que trataba de ignorar por parte de Zelena.

\- Aún nos falta cumplir con lo requerido pero tras varios estudios, el equipo financiero ha sopesado bien los posibles resultados y con el dinero que recaudemos en el acto benéfico será suficiente. No podemos esperar obtener grandes donaciones pero sí las óptimas para poder iniciar definitivamente el proyecto sin ningún tipo de problema. - escuché a lo lejos.

Mi mente seguía perdida entre los recuerdos del día anterior cuando escuché a Zelena hablar.

\- Regina, los equipos médicos han sido ya cubiertos pero seguimos necesitando personal. - dijo Zelena mientras me miraba interrogante.

\- Personal… - repetí distraída. - ¿De donde se supone que vamos a sacar personal que quiera trabajar prácticamente gratis? - murmuré para mi misma, o eso creía.

\- Deberíamos hablar con alguien que esté dispuesto a cedernos temporalmente a alguien de sus equipos o con el que podamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

\- Está bien. Sí, tienes razón. Zelena, encárgate de hablar con alguien. Si no hay nada más, la reunión concluye aquí, nos veremos la semana que viene. - dije decidida a salir cuanto antes de la sala.

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Zelena.

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a sentir que todo se derrumbaba a mi paso pero no podía continuar ahí. Necesitaba alejarme de Zelena y sus miradas, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Emma y en su estúpida aparición e intromisión en mi vida y necesitaba que mi madre dejara de arruinarme la vida, así que tomé una decisión.

\- Ahora no puedo hablar. Necesito que alguien me cubra durante todo el día. - Y con eso, salí corriendo de nuevo hacia el coche.

Me dirigí hacia las afueras de la ciudad con manos temblorosas mientras trataba de acallar a todas las voces de mi cabeza que me decían que no era una buena idea, que diera media vuelta.

El camino se hizo relativamente corto para la cantidad de ansiedad que estaba acumulando.

Tomé cada una de las indicaciones que aparecían por la carretera y llegué a un amplio aparcamiento frente a aquel edificio al que juré que nunca iría.

Respiré hondo varias veces mientras calmaba mi miedo y sin pensarlo más, salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

Una vez dentro, me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde un guardia me esperaba.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

\- Buenos días, soy Regina Mills. Vengo a ver a Cora Mills. - respondí tratando de parecer segura.

\- Srta. Mills, lamento comunicarle que las horas de visita ya han finalizado, además necesita un permiso para poder entrar y este tip-

\- Disculpe, Agente… - mis ojos se detuvieron en su placa de identificación antes de continuar con lo que deseaba que fuera una muestra de poder. - Johnson pero creo que no me ha entendido. Voy a ver a Cora Mills en este mismo instante y nada ni nadie va a impedirmelo. Creo que sabe lo que una Mills es capaz de hacer así que le sugiero que arregle todo lo que deba arreglar y me abra la maldita puerta si no quiere que hable con su superior. Y créame Agente Johnson, si tengo que recurrir a eso, haré que su vida sea tan miserable como la de las cucarachas que viven en este apestoso lugar. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-S-si si Srta. Mills.

 _Bueno, esto ha sido demasiado fácil. O mi madre ha hecho ya de las suyas y de ahí su miedo irracional o es un auténtico negado para este trabajo_ \- pensé mientras veía como el agente escribía precipitadamente sobre un par de papeles de la mesa y sacaba una tarjeta de visita.

\- Aquí tiene Srta. Mills. Continúe por este pasillo hasta el final, luego tuerza a la derecha. Allí habrá otro agente que le escoltará a una de las salas donde podrá ver a su madre.

\- Gracias agente.

Con paso firme y decidido, me dirigí por el pasillo hacia el punto de control y, posteriormente, entré a una de las salas donde ya me esperaba mi madre sentada y con las manos esposadas encima de la mesa.

\- Regina. - dijo con voz aburrida mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo. - Creí que te había enseñado mejor, mírate. Estás espantosa con esa ropa de mercadillo.

\- Madre. Veo que, por el contrario, a ti te sienta bien el naranja. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habrías solicitado un uniforme mejor.

\- Si hubieras venido a verme en todos estos años sabrías la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, has estado casi 6 años sin una simple visita o una llamada.

\- No te debo nada de eso - respondí con un tono de voz bajo mientras me acercaba a su mesa. - Ni siquiera te debo esta visita.

\- Entonces, ¿A qué has venido?

\- Quiero que dejes de arruinarme la vida. Que te olvides de mi existencia y no te metas en mis asuntos.

\- Oh… Ya veo. Hablamos de esa amiguita rubia que tienes ahora.

\- Alejate de ella. - dije amenazante.

\- Por favor, querida. Estoy entre rejas, ¿recuerdas? - su mano se movió vagamente por el aire en un vano intento de dejar pasar el tema. - Aún así, convendría que dejaras de manchar nuestro nombre sólo por un par de polvos mal echados con esa mujerzuela.

\- ¿Manchar nuestro nombre? ¡Yo no soy la que está encerrada en prisión por ser un monstruo!

\- Así que no niegas que hayas retozado ya con esa vulgar ramera. Querida, - suspiró mientras intentaba coger mi mano. - sólo te está utilizando para conseguir toda la información posible sobre nuestra vida. No eres más que su boleto ganador.

\- No sé de dónde has sacado todas esas ideas absurdas pero ella no es así. Fui yo quien la buscó a ella, no al revés.

\- Sabía que tenías mal gusto pero no pensaba que estuvieras tan falta de cariño como para acostarte con la primera que pasa.

\- ¡No nos estamos acostando! - grité mientras mis puños golpeaban la mesa.

\- En cualquier caso, no esperes ganarte su amor. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a amar a alguien como tú. - comentó con una sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente.

\- Si alguien pudo amar a un monstruo como tú, creo que todavía hay esperanza para mí, _madre_. - escupí. - No volveré a repetirlo, aléjate de mi vida. - y sin una segunda mirada, salí de la sala y me dirigí a la salida.

Sabía dónde debía atacar, sabía dónde golpear para romperme pero no iba a dejar que lo viera. No podía consentirlo. Por dios, ni siquiera sabía qué quería con Emma, ¿por qué tenía que dolerme?

 _Porque ella es el tipo de persona con la que podrías abrir tu corazón e intentar aquello que llevas años evitando_ \- dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Con un largo suspiro, caminé por el parking hasta el coche y me fui a casa.

Había sido un día espantoso y la llegada a casa tampoco había ido mucho mejor. Lola había roto alguno de los cojines del sofá en mi ausencia y el comedor estaba totalmente cubierto por los restos del relleno.

\- No podías ponérmelo un poco más fácil, ¿verdad? - le dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

No podía más. Debería estar pensando en cómo organizar todo para la gala o recogiendo el desastre que había causado Lola pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Emma, en mi madre y en todo lo que había insinuado. Así que decidí darme por vencida, abrir una botella de vino y servirme una copa.

Para cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, la botella de vino ya estaba vacía y el zumbido en mi cabeza ya adormecía mis sentidos.

\- ¡Zelena! - dije arrastrando las palabras mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Has estado bebiendo? - preguntó mientras olfateaba el aire y ponía sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

\- ¡Y tú estás frunciendo el ceño! Ahora que hemos dejado de decir cosas obvias, ¿puedes soltarme? Me gustaría ir a por una copa de vino. Estoy sedienta. - respondí soltándome de sus brazos y caminando hacia la cocina.

Zelena entró en mi apartamento y miró detenidamente el desastre formado en el comedor.

\- Llegas tarde a la reunión, me dejas con la palabra en la boca y te pides el resto del día libre aún sabiendo que estamos desbordados en el hospital para quedarte en casa emborrachándote hasta perder la conciencia. - Zelena se precipitó a mi lado, arrancándome la copa de la mano. - De eso nada. Se acabó el vino por hoy.

\- Pero Zelen-

\- No. Ahora vas a ir al baño, te vas a lavar la cara y luego me vas a contar qué narices ha pasado para que estés así. No quiero quejas.

\- Per-

\- He dicho nada de quejas. - dijo enfadada.

\- Está bien… - respondí mientras me dirigía al baño arrastrando los pies.

Me aclaré bien la cara, me lavé la boca para quitar el sabor del vino y volví al comedor.

Zelena había recogido parte del lío que tenía, había abierto un poco las ventanas para airear la sala y se había sentado en el sofá mientras me esperaba, así que decidí no hacerle esperar más y comencé a contarle todo: la cena con Emma, el paseo, las amenazas de mi madre y su jefe, mi confesión, su reacción y nuestra pelea, la visita a mi madre…

Trate de contarle todo, hasta las insinuaciones y acusaciones que Cora había hecho y cuando ya no pude más, me vine abajo.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, ella consolándome y yo dejando salir todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro. Y tras ese tiempo de espera, Zelena habló.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado esta mañana sobre buscar personal?

\- ¿En serio? Te cuento todo ¿y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es lo de la reunión de esta mañana? - dije molesta.

\- Regina, escúchame. Lo que quería decir es que necesitas un poco de aire fresco para respirar y algo me dice que tu relación con Emma, por muy nueva que pueda parecer, está haciendo que actúes de forma precipitada como ha pasado hoy con tu madre. No sabes que quieres de Emma pero está claro que algo te atrae de ella, sino no le habrías abierto las puertas de tu vida tan rápidamente.

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar? - pregunté algo molesta por las implicaciones con el tema Emma.

\- Lo que intento decir es que deberías ir a ver a Sidney. El proyecto está prácticamente completado, sólo nos faltan un par de cosas, que se resolverán a lo largo de esta semana, y encontrar personal.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ayudar a encontar personal si me voy a Finlandia?

\- Habla con Sidney. Podrías proponerle un acuerdo: ellos nos ceden becados a sus mejores estudiantes y nosotros acabamos de formarles académicamente. Ambos saldríamos ganando, ellos ganan prestigio y nosotros tenemos personal nuevo.

\- ¿Y por qué debería ir yo? - pregunté aún desorientada por los efectos del alcohol.

Zelena resopló.

\- Porque eres la única que podría convencer a Sidney para hacer algo así y porque necesitas olvidarte de Emma y de tu madre al menos durante un par de días.

\- ¿Y el proyecto?

\- Nos encargaremos nosotros de todo y tampoco será necesario que estés allí mucho tiempo. Con una o dos semanas será suficiente para convencerle a firmar el acuerdo y para que venga a la gala benéfica como uno de los rostros públicos que necesitamos para ganar más apoyo. Estarás a tiempo para la gala.

\- Zelena, no puedo irme del hospital de un día para otro. ¿Quién va a sustituirme? ¿Quién se va a quedar con Lola?¿Y cómo voy a conseguir unos billetes de avión con tan poca antelación?

\- Bueno, en ese caso tienes suerte de que yo sea tu jefa y tenga contactos con algún que otro piloto. Yo me quedaría con Lola y, si me das el visto bueno, mañana por la noche saldrás en el jet privado de la empresa rumbo a Finlandia y sin que nadie se entere de tu partida.

\- ¿Tenemos jet privado? - pregunté sorprendida.

\- Sólo a cambio de favores. - respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

\- Ugh, la próxima vez recuérdame que no te pregunte cómo consigues las cosas. - dije con cara de asco.

\- Entonces…¿Qué me dices?

\- Está bien, me voy a Finlandia.


	11. La caída

**¡Hola a todos! Esperamos de veras que os estén gustando los capítulos y que no esteis sufriendo mucho. Gracias por todos los comentarios, seguidores y demás. Nos encanta saber vuestra opinión y ver que os gusta. Y no nos enrollamos más. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura y hasta la semana que viene!**

Regina se marchó del piso y, justo después del portazo, sentí como todo mi cuerpo perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de la discusión. Mi corazón se rompió en tantos pedazos que ni en tres vidas habría podido contarlos. Me acosté en la cama y lloré desconsoladamente. Lloré como hacía años que no lo hacía. Lloré porque había roto una de mis promesas más importantes: _Nunca te hagas ilusiones con nadie. Espera siempre lo peor de la gente y no permitas que te dañen._

Regina me había dicho cosas de las que tardaría muchísimo tiempo en recuperarme. Pero también era consciente de que yo la había acusado de lo peor que se me podría haber ocurrido. Debería haber confiado en ella. Pero después del miedo que había pasado al descubrir que la nota era de su madre no pude pensar con claridad. Ambas dijimos cosas horribles y, sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en el daño que le debía de haber hecho.

Al día siguiente llamé al trabajo para decir que estaba enferma y que no podría ir. No estaba enferma de verdad, pero me sentía tan débil que el simple hecho de levantarme de la cama me habría supuesto gastar todas mis fuerzas. Me sentía horriblemente mal en todos los sentidos. A penas había dormido, llevaba horas sin comer nada y no hacía falta ya ni hablar del estado emocional. Lo peor es que sabía que debería enfrentarme a Ruby en cuanto llegara a casa y no me sentía para nada preparada.

Dejé que mi mente fluyera sin frenos. Necesitaba esa negatividad, necesitaba sentir el dolor para recordarme más tarde que no debía albergar sentimientos por nadie. Pero Ruby no tardó mucho en aparecer y sabía que había llegado el momento de parar. Mi mejor amiga no me dejaría seguir tirada en la cama, a pesar de que era todo cuanto deseaba.

-¡Em! ¿Estás en casa? - oí las llaves que caían sobre el cuenco que había en el mueble del recibidor.

-¡NO! - chillé desde mi habitación. Oí a Ruby acercándose a mi habitación y sentí alivio y rechazo al mismo tiempo.- Te he dicho que no estoy.

-Lo sé. Te he oído. - se tumbó a mi lado en la cama. -¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

Me preocupaba parecer que estaba hecha un desastre. Aunque sabía que lo estaba porque Ruby solo usaba ese tono tan serio cuando algo iba realmente mal. Estuvimos tumbadas en la cama durante un rato, en silencio. Sabía que ella esperaría el tiempo necesario mientras encontraba el valor suficiente para hablar. Cuando al fin lo hice, le conté todos los detalles de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-¿Su madre? ¿La loca de los experimentos? Joder, ¡qué miedo!

-No estás ayudando precisamente - le reproché.

-Está bien, lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa?

-No sé, sabía que no había podido saberlo. Tenía claro que ella no me haría algo así. Pero cuando me dijo que era su madre, sentí mucho miedo y… perdí los papeles. Y luego ella me dijo cosas horribles. Pero yo también y no sé cómo estará. Le prometí que no iba a culparla y lo hice...

-Estás enfadada pero te sientes culpable - sentenció Ruby.

-Sí…

-¿Te das cuenta? Te he preguntado qué era lo que más te preocupaba y la respuesta ha sido ella. No me gusta lo que te dijo, Em, y sé que te ha hecho daño. Pero también sé que hay algo especial, diferente, entre vosotras. Y creo que no deberías estar dispuesta a perderlo por una discusión.

-¿Y qué hago, Ru? - la miré, suplicando unas instrucciones para solucionar mi problema con Regina.

-Te sientes culpable. ¿Por qué no empiezas por pedirle perdón? Dile cómo te sentiste, por qué lo hiciste. Así quizá ella se dé cuenta de que también hizo cosas mal y podáis arreglarlo.

-Tienes razón.

Hice el intento de levantarme de la cama para meterme en la ducha e ir a buscarla pero Ruby me retuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

-Hoy no, Em. Dale tiempo para pensar. Creo que tanto tú como ella lo necesitáis. Ya irás mañana, cuando salgas del trabajo. Créeme, es lo mejor.

Decidí que Ruby, por ese día y sólo por un día, era la voz de la razón y le hice caso. Nos pasamos el resto del día viendo series que teníamos atrasadas y comiendo palomitas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos y era reconfortante volver a hacerlo. No dejé de pensar en Regina pero, ciertamente, me ayudó a relajarme.

Al día siguiente tenía un millón de cosas atrasadas en el trabajo. A primera hora tenía una entrevista, tenía otras tres entrevistas que editar para la revista y al final del día todavía me quedaba más trabajo y otra entrevista. Todo el mundo se había ido ya, cuando todavía seguía en mi despacho. Aparté mi vista del ordenador cuando oí mi nombre.

-Buenas noches, Srta. Swan. Váyase a casa - me recomendó mi jefe desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Gold.

Los golpes del bastón contra el suelo me distrajeron durante unos minutos hasta que ya no pude oírlo y seguí con mi trabajo. Cuando finalmente terminé, sentí que era demasiado tarde para ir a casa de Regina. Seguramente estaría cansada y no tendría ganas de perdonarme. Por no hablar del miedo que me había entrado a que no me perdonara. Decidí esperar al día siguiente, que tendría la mañana libre.

Y eso fue lo primero que hice después de desayunar. Cogí el coche y me dirigí a casa de Regina. Su puerta ya me resultaba muy familiar y podía perfectamente distinguirla, a pesar de que la calle estaba repleta de las mismas casas. Los mismos porches, los mismos portales. Pero el manzano que había justo delante de su puerta la hacía reconocible.

Salí del vehículo, caminé hasta su puerta y, después de unos cuantos minutos de intentos fallidos, llamé al timbre. Esperé un tiempo hasta que volví a llamar. Y seguí esperando unos minutos más. Pero nadie salía. No había nadie. Entonces recordé que quizá estaría en el hospital, porque tampoco oía a Lola ladrar. Y Regina y Lola siempre estaban juntas.

Volví a meterme en el coche y conduje hasta el hospital, más nerviosa de lo que había estado hasta el momento. Sabía que allí la encontraría seguro, y que debería enfrentarme a todos mis sentimientos. Puse la radio, en un intento desesperado de hacer desaparecer mis agitados pensamientos, pero no funcionó. Sonó _Enchanted_ y todos los recuerdos de esa noche se precipitaron en mi cabeza. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido con Regina. Tenía que solucionarlo como fuera.

-Perdona, estoy buscando a Regina Mills - le comuniqué a la mujer de la recepción cuando llegué, con la intención de que me indicara hacia dónde me podía dirigir.

-Lo siento, la doctora Mills no se encuentra en el hospital en estos momentos.

La respuesta me sorprendió y tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar.

-Pero tampoco está en su casa. ¿Dónde está? - lo pregunté más para mí que para la recepcionista, pero me dio una respuesta de todos modos.

-No lo sé - levantó los hombros y siguió con su trabajo. Pero yo no había llegado hasta ahí para darme por vencida a la primera de cambio.

-Pues déjame hablar con alguien que lo sepa - me di cuenta de lo directa e, incluso, grosera que podía sonar pero necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta y el hecho de no encontrar a Regina me ponía todavía más nerviosa.

-Espérese un segundo en esa sala y ahora le atenderán.

Seguí las instrucciones porque sabía que no tenía otra opción que confiar en la competencia de la mujer que me acababa de atender. Me senté y esperé, mientras la inquietud crecía dentro de mí. Noté como mi pierna hacía movimientos involuntarios para descargar la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Entonces vi acercarse hacia mí una pelirroja con bata y cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que era a mí a quien buscaba porque me miraba fijamente mientras avanzaba.

-Emma, soy Zelena Green. Vamos a un sitio más privado.

Y así, sin asegurarse siquiera de que la seguía avanzó hacia el sitio de dónde había salido. Me apresuré en levantarme y caminar detrás de ella. Sus largos pasos me complicaban la tarea pero no tardamos mucho en llegar a lo que parecía su despacho. Era elegante y estaba decorado con muy buen gusto. Me senté en la silla que me indicó y aunque no me gustaba el tono autoritario estaba decidida a aceptarlo hasta que supiera dónde estaba Regina.

\- Emma, Mel me ha dicho que has entrado preguntando por Regina. ¿Es eso lo que has venido a hacer? - la pregunta me pareció bastante obvia pero le contesté de todos modos.

-Sí, necesito hablar con ella.

-¿De qué?

Podía aceptar el tono autoritario durante un rato pero no iba a dejar que se inmiscuyeran en mis asuntos, y menos alguien que no conocía de nada.

-Perdona pero, ¿a ti qué más te da? He venido a hablar con ella, no contigo.

-En ese caso, Regina está muy ocupada con el proyecto y no desea que nadie la moleste así que, sintiéndolo mucho, no te puedo decir dónde está.

Me enfureció su respuesta más de lo que cabía esperar pero, por un momento, controlé mis sentimientos para llegar a mi objetivo. Sabía quién era Zelena y lo que significaba para Regina y si alguien sabía dónde se encontraba esa era ella. Me contuve para no estallar e hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante. Lo único que podría ayudarme.

-Está bien, señorita Rotenmeyer - bufé. -He venido a pedirle perdón. Supongo que lo sabrás pero tuvimos una discusión horrible hace dos días y lo único que pretendo es decirle que lo siento, ¿vale? Que fue todo culpa mía y no debí decirle todo lo que le dije - mi mirada debió de hacer mella en el corazón helado de la bruja esa y pareció un poco más dispuesta.

-Emma, Regina se vio muy afectada por la discusión que tuvo contigo, entre otras cosas, y le obligué a tomarse unos días libres. Si de verdad quieres ayudarla, déjala reflexionar, respirar y cuando esté lista, volverá. Además, no se encuentra en el país en estos momentos así que es inútil que intentes hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Fuera del país? ¿En qué país está?

-Emm-

-Por favor… Mira, sé que eres su mejor amiga y quieres lo mejor para ella. Lo entiendo, hemos hablado de ti en más de una ocasión. Pero necesito pedirle perdón y tú sabes que ella necesita que le pida perdón. Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras y te prometo que no haré nada que le haga sentir mal. Sé que fui una imbécil y me arrepiento pero quiero arreglarlo - fui honesta por una vez en la vida y esperaba que eso me recompensara.

Zelena me miraba, intentando decidir lo que era mejor para Regina. Pero finalmente se dio por vencida.

-Se ha ido a ver a Sidney, el jefe de cirujía del hospital de Finlandia. Ese en el que estudió. Pasará allí un par de semanas.

Sonreí a modo de agradecimiento e hice el intento de salir del despacho para ponerme en marcha. No había tiempo que perder.

-Emma.

-¿Sí?

-Si le haces más daño, te juro que acabaré contigo.

Me fui con la amenaza añadiendo un peso más con el que cargar. En cuanto llegué a casa, encendí el ordenador y compré un billete en el avión que salía por la noche para Helsinki. Investigué dónde se encontraba realmente el hospital y alquilé una habitación en el hotel más cercano. Llamé al trabajo y avisé de que tomaría todos los días libres que tenía acumulados y que no me esperaran en una semana por lo menos. Tuve tiempo suficiente de hacer las maletas y dejarle una nota a Ruby explicándoselo todo.

-Me voy a Finlandia- dije en voz alta.


	12. Tras tus pisadas

**¡Buenas otra vez!**

 **Lo primero que queremos hacer es pediros perdón por el fallo en la subída del capítulo. No sabemos que ha pasado exactamente pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis ya. Hoy os traemos un capítulo nuevo y una propuesta. No sabemos qué os parecerá pero a todo aquel que nos siga en twitter ( burningbridgesf) y nos mande una captura enseñándonos cómo le dice a alguien que lea el fic, le mandaremos por mensaje privado un avance del nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os parece la propuesta? Si no os gusta, también podéis dejarlo en los comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta pronto y disfrutad de la lectura!**

Hacía dos días desde que Regina había llegado a Finlandia con la intención de escapar de su vida temporalmente.

Tras su llegada, se había dirigido a la casa de Päivi, la anciana que le acogió la otra vez que tuvo que huir de su vida y que había insistido en alquilarle su casa del lago con la intención de darle mayor privacidad y tranquilidad.

Aquel día había transcurrido bastante rápido ya que el vuelo llegó casi a media mañana, por lo que sólo tuvo tiempo de deshacer las maletas, comer algo y salir a correr antes de darse una ducha y tratar de relajarse, posteriormente, en la sauna.

El siguiente día no había sido muy estresante tampoco. Había dormido hasta que su cuerpo se sintió completamente descansado, se había dirigido hacia el lago y esperó a que Sidney y su familia aparecieran con su yate para ir a la cabaña de madera que tenían al otro lado de este.

Regina había pasado todo el día fuera, disfrutando del aire fresco y descontaminado de Finlandia, de la maravillosa comida Finlandesa y de sus amigos, lo cual le vino genial para tener unos días de descanso y calma sin que nada ni nadie perturbara su vida.

Sin embargo, sus días de relax no podían durar mucho. Debía hablar con Sidney sobre el proyecto y conseguir reunir a un equipo competente para llevarse a Nueva York tan pronto como fuera posible. Por eso se encontraba la mañana siguiente frente al hospital que la hizo ser la cirujana que hoy era.

Con paso decidida y más relajada de lo que lo había estado en unas largas e interminables semanas, se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso. El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde que se fue unos meses atrás y tampoco sus antiguos compañeros.

\- ¡Regina! - dijo uno de los cirujanos que se encontraba más próximo a la puerta. - ¿Qué haces aquí? No me habías dicho que venías.

\- ¡Iivo! - Regina se acercó a abrazarle en el momento en que le vio. - Ha sido una decisión de última hora para conseguir convencer al jefe y que me deje robarle parte del personal.

\- ¡Oh! Seguro que ya está convencido. Siente especial predilección por ti. - comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Por favor… Eres el hijo de su mejor amigo. ¿Quien es el favorito de quien?

\- ¡Touché!

Ambos estallaron en risas mientras volvían a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Iivo había sido un gran amigo y compañero en el tiempo que Regina estuvo viviendo allí y, aunque su relación se vio algo afectada por la distancia, seguían tratando de mantener el contacto en todo momento.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué es eso de robarnos personal? - preguntó Iivo mientras le ofrecía un café.

\- ¿Recuerdas el proyecto que comencé a plantear cuando aún trabaja aquí?

\- Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Era un proyecto increíble.

\- Sí, sí que lo es. - dijo Regina con una sonrisa orgullosa. - El caso es que ha sido aprobado en el hospital donde trabajo. Tenemos casi todo resuelto pero necesitamos más personal para poder terminar de desarrollarlo y habíamos pensado en crear algún tipo de beca por el que nosotros terminemos de formar a los internos que tenéis aquí a cambio de que trabajen para nosotros temporalmente hasta que podamos encontrar a más voluntarios o hasta que consigamos convencerles para que se queden.

\- Vaya… ¡Eso es increíble Regi! Me alegra tanto que hayan aceptado el proyecto. Seguro que el jefe acepta sin dudarlo.

\- Eso espero Iiv, sería algo muy bueno para ambos hospitales.

\- Entonces no deberías entretenerte mucho más y hablar con Sidney cuanto antes. ¡Algo tan importante no puede esperar! - chilló emocionado.

\- Pero quería saludar al resto. - respondió Regina.

\- Yo me encargo, ya les verás en otro momento.

Y con un ligero empujón, Regina acabó saliendo de la sala de descanso y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Sidney. La puerta estaba entornada por lo que la golpeó y entró tras escuchar a Sidney desde el otro lado instándole a pasar.

\- Regina, estabas tardando mucho en llegar. - comentó sonriendo. - Por favor, siéntate.

\- He pasado a ver a los chicos antes de venir a verte, así hacía tiempo y no daba la sensación de impaciente. Pero está claro que mi plan no ha funcionado.

\- Te he visto crecer y has sido como una hija para mí durante muchos años. Es fácil predecir tus pasos. - Sidney se reclinó sobre su asiento mientras la miraba. - Lo que me lleva a preguntarme cuál es la verdadera razón para todo esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué has venido?

\- Porque necesito tu ayuda con el proyecto.

\- Regina… - dijo con un suspiro. - ¿Por qué has venido realmente? Podrías haber hecho una simple llamada o, como mucho, haber enviado a alguien de tu equipo. Así que dime, ¿De qué estás huyendo esta vez?

Regina suspiró vencida. De nada servía mentir a Sidney cuando era capaz de leerla con tanta claridad.

-Hay una chica… - comenzó Regina.

Sidney levantó una ceja al oír esto. No es que se sorprendiera de que Regina pudiera tener alguna atracción por las mujeres, nunca le había importado si salía con hombres o con mujeres pero en todo el tiempo en que la había conocido, no le había visto sentir interés por alguien, del sexo que fuera.

-No es lo que crees. Ella… Es la mujer que me llevó a casa la noche que sorprendí a Cora. La misma que me hizo la entrevista y que quiso cenar conmigo. - bufó.

\- Hasta el momento no parece que haya nada por lo que huir. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Que fui una estúpida. Eso pasó. - Regina tomó una respiración lenta mientras ordenanza sus sentimientos. - Confíe en ella y a la primera de cambio, me atacó. No sé qué está mal conmigo pero nada tiene sentido cuando se refiere a ella.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? - preguntó Sidney intrigado.

\- No sé… A penas nos conocemos pero es como si hubiera algo que me atrae hacia ella, que me hace querer confiar en ella por completo, que hace que…

Regina se detuvo, algo tímida ante la confesión que iba a hacer, pero Sidney se adelantó.

\- ¿Que te plantees, tal vez, abrirle las puertas al amor por si surge la oportunidad? - acabó Sidney por ella.

Regina cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-Sí… Emma es muy atractiva, quiero decir, tanto su físico como su personalidad son muy atrayentes pero… No sé.

\- Regina, entiendo que el miedo es el que ha hecho que salgas de ahí. Por cómo hablas, parece que hubo algo que perjudicó a vuestra relación pero mereces darte la oportunidad de tener esperanza y ver a dónde puede ir esto.

\- Sidney, mi madre la amenazó y tardó poco en juzgarme por ello, como si yo tuviera algo que ver con eso. ¡O como si yo fuera su cómplice! - respondió enfadada.

\- Regin-

El sonido del teléfono les interrumpió.

-Siento molestarle Dr. Mirall pero hay una mujer en recepción buscando a Regina Mills. -dijo uno de los recepcionistas al otro lado. - He tratado de explicarle que aquí no trabaja nadie con ese nombre pero ha seguido insistiendo y he creído necesario avisarle…

\- Está bien Heikki. Hazle saber que en un momento será atendida. Gracias - respondió Sidney antes de colgar.

\- ¿Problemas? - preguntó Regina.

\- No sabría decirte con exactitud. -dijo Sidney con un encogimiento de hombros. - Acaban de informarme que hay alguien en recepción que pregunta por Regina Mills.

\- Tal vez sea algún antiguo paciente que se haya enterado que estoy aquí de nuevo. Iré a echar un vistazo.

\- No hace falta que vayas. No sabemos quién podría ser. -dijo Sydney preocupado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- No te preocupes Sidney, voy a estar en la zona más concurrida del hospital. Si alguien quiere hacerme daño, habrá muchos testigos para presenciarlo o pararlo. Y si no lo consiguieran, estoy en un hospital. - comentó Regina mientras seguía a Sidney por la puerta. - Todo irá bien.

\- Está bien, pero te acompaño.

Y, con un movimiento de ojos de Regina, se dirigieron escaleras abajo hacia la recepción.

Cuando llegaron, Regina se adelantó y se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Estaba a punto de preguntar a una de las recepcionistas donde se encontraban la persona que preguntaba con ella cuando la vió.

 _Emma._

Emma se encontraba en el vestíbulo principal, mirando por los amplios ventanales del hospital cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones y se giró para ver llegar a la morena.

La sorpresa había pillado desprevenida a Regina pero, en cuanto se recuperó, se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido, la cogió del brazo y la sacó fuera del hospital antes de que pudieran formar una escena.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Regina entre dientes.

\- He venido a hablar contigo...He venido a pedirte perdón - Emma se sentía avergonzada, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Sé que estás enfadada y sé que no quieres hablar conmigo ahora. Pero tenemos que hablar - Emma intentaba hacerle ver a Regina que tenían que solucionar las cosas, pero intentaba no presionarla demasiado.

\- Creo que quedó todo ya claro la última vez que nos vimos, Srta. Swan. - respondió Regina mientras trataba de controlar su enfado.

\- No, Regina. Sé que las dos dijimos cosas que no pensábamos realmente - Emma intentaba mirar a Regina, llegar a ella pero la morena le devolvía una mirada furiosa. - Sé que ahora no es el momento. Pero vamos a hacer una cosa: mañana estaré en el banco que hay en la puerta del hospital. Estaré ahí a las nueve de la mañana. Si a las doce todavía no has venido, entenderé que realmente no quieres saber nada más de mí. Me iré y te dejaré en paz para siempre. Pero si vienes, tendremos que hablar, ¿vale?

\- Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso a Nueva York. - dijo Regina mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia el hospital de nuevo.

Con esa última respuesta, Emma realmente creyó que había perdido cualquier oportunidad de reconciliarse con Regina. Pero no iba a darse por vencida. Quizá se pasaría toda la mañana sentada en el banco para nada, pero por lo menos lo habría intentado. Era todo cuanto podía hacer en ese punto.

Se marchó, pero no sin antes ver por última vez a la morena. Había ignorado todos sus sentimientos y siguió hablando con la gente de su alrededor, con apariencia tranquila y agradable. Pero si Emma había llegado a conocerla aunque fuera solo un poco, sabía que por dentro no estaba así.

Al día siguiente, Emma se duchó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Cogió un café para llevar de la cafetería del hotel y se dirigió al hospital. Los nervios la invadieron en cuanto se sentó en el banco. El café se había enfriado un poco pero todavía le calentaba las manos un poco. Bebió a pequeños sorbos, porque el nudo en el estómago le impedía tomárselo de golpe. Mientras esperaba, pensó en todos los buenos momentos. Aunque se podría decir que no se conocían tanto, ella sentía que los buenos momentos de esa relación eran de los más valiosos que conservaba en la memoria. Y los primeros segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y luego en horas. Y con cada segundo que pasaba, Emma iba asumiendo el doloroso pensamiento de que la había perdido definitivamente.

Por su parte, Regina se encontraba mirando desde uno de los ventanales del hospital aquel banco en el que se encontraba Emma.

Desde el día anterior, todo su interior había sido un completo caos. Había tratado de disimular su estado de ánimo durante el resto del día y cuando llegó al apartamento y con una botella de vino en la mano, se dispuso a llamar a Zelena sin importar la hora que fuera en .

Sabía que sólo ella le podía haber dado la información a Emma de su paradero, ¿la razón por la que lo había hecho? Era un completo misterio.

Tras mucho mensajes de voz y de texto a Zelena con palabras para nada agradables, había caído rendida en la cama sin saber qué ocurriría al día siguiente, y tras pasar la incertidumbre de que Emma no sería capaz de hacer lo que dijo que haría, se había encontrado sentada en una sala de espera, mirando desde aquel lugar cómo la rubia se moría de frío esperándola.

\- ¿Sigue ahí? - preguntó Sidney.

\- Sí - respondió Regina confundida.

\- Pronto cumplirá el plazo de espera.

\- Lo sé.

Y con eso, Sidney se fue y la dejó en su asiento, debatiéndose sobre cuál era la decisión que debía de tomar.

Nadie había luchado así por ella pero las palabras que Emma le dijo la otra noche no eran fáciles de olvidar.

Emma miró el reloj, que marcaba las doce en punto. La tristeza volvió a invadir su cuerpo, como la última vez que había visto a Regina antes del viaje. No podía hacer nada más de lo que había hecho. Y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, no se arrepentía de haberlo intentado. Se levantó para tirar el vaso de café vacío a la basura e irse a casa cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas decir las únicas palabras que podían haberle hecho sentir mejor.

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?


	13. Abre tu corazón

**Bueno, este capítulo nos ha hecho fangirlear a ambas. Esperamos que os guste y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis comentarnos o sugerirnos, podéis hacerlo por DM, comentario o twitter ;)**

 **¡Hasta el lunes que viene!**

\- Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- la voz de Regina pareció iluminar una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse dentro de Emma.

\- Regina… - un sonido medio roto salió de la garganta de la rubia. Regina no sabía si era porque estaba nerviosa o porque llevaba horas fuera, temblando como una hoja.

Los labios morados de Emma y la forma en la que sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hicieron sentir a Regina un poco culpable. Ella sabía que estaba ahí fuera esperándola y había dejado que se congelara hasta el último momento. Quizá fuera su forma de hacer justicia, o más bien, de vengarse. Pero en ese momento en su interior batallaban el rencor y un nuevo sentimiento protector que había surgido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Te estás congelando -dijo Regina.

-Bueno, he estado aquí fuera un rato - medio sonrió Emma, sosteniendo la mirada a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella. - El café se ha enfriado incluso antes de que llegara.

-Supongo que si quiero oír lo que tienes que decir antes de que te mueras de frío vamos a tener que ir a otro sitio.

Ambas se dirigieron al coche de Regina, que había decidido que un lugar más privado sería un mejor escenario para tener esa conversación. El trayecto fue silencioso. Las dos estaban concentradas manteniendo sus nervios a raya.

Cuando Regina aparcó, Emma se sorprendió: esperaba ver un hotel. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba frente a una casa que, por fuera, no prometía mucho. Todas las paredes exteriores eran blancas, excepto la puerta del parking y el tejado negros.

-¿Has alquilado una casa para dos semanas? - preguntó Emma.

-No la he alquilado. Viví en esta casa cuando estudiaba aquí y la propietaria me ha dejado quedarme unos días - Regina levantó los hombros a modo de indiferencia.

Una vez dentro, Emma tuvo la sensación de que el interior no concordaba con el exterior. La decoración minimalista combinaba un estilo moderno y rústico. Pensó que se parecía a la casa de Regina. Quizá esta casa había servido de inspiración a la morena para decorar su casa en Nueva York.

-Voy a preparar un poco de té. Puedes dejar tu chaqueta en el sofá.

Emma obedeció. Espero sentada en el sofá, observando a Regina moverse por la cocina abierta de la casa. Le daba la sensación de que Regina no quería parar porque en el fondo esperaba poder evitar hablar. Pero la rubia no había ido a otro continente para no hablar. Así que cuando Regina se acercó con las tazas de té, aprovechó para dar un sorbo y empezar a hablar.

-Regina, he venido para decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó - la cara impenetrable de la morena hizo todavía más difícil para Emma poder abrirse honestamente. - Ese día, cuando me dijiste que fue tu madre no supe reaccionar. Estaba muerta de miedo y te acusé de algo horrible. En el fondo sabía que tú nunca me harías algo así pero… debes entender que…

-Que solo intentabas defenderte - Regina terminó la frase, mientras los ojos llorosos de Emma se resistían con todas sus fuerzas. - Lo sé, pero aún así rompiste una promesa. Me culpaste. Y eso me dolió. Me dolió que precisamente tú lo hicieras.

Emma respiró hondo y pensó en la forma de decir lo que tenía que decir. Quería sonar lo menos agresiva posible. Tomó otro sorbo de té y siguió hablando.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero creo que yo también tengo derecho a estar dolida por todo lo que me dijiste después - Regina no pudo aguantarle la mirada porque sabía que en eso tenía razón. - Aún así, he venido. Estoy aquí y vengo a pedirte perdón.

Regina se levantó de golpe, dejando a Emma sorprendida y preocupada a la vez. La morena no sabía qué hacer. Sentía tantas cosas en ese instante que no podía seguir sentada. Se levantó para no tener que mirarla mientras pensaba y para que ella no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar por su cara. Intentó respirar hondo, mirando al lago que se posaba tranquilo detrás de la ventana.

Emma se levantó, sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer. La miró mientras Regina seguía de espaldas. Sus manos denotaban su nerviosismo al restregarse la una contra la otra constantemente. Poco a poco, como si algo externo se apoderara de ella, se acercó a la mujer que intentaba evitarla a toda costa. Posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Regina, intentando no asustarla.

-Regina… Lo sien-

Regina se giró rápidamente y Emma solo pudo notar unos labios presionando los suyos. Una mano posándose en su cintura y otra en su rostro. Un beso que duró unos segundos hizo que ambas perdieran la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Cuando el beso acabó, los ojos de Regina se abrieron sorprendidos y llenos de pánico mientras Emma aún flotaba en cada uno de los sentimientos que le había provocado.

\- Lo siento, ¡lo siento muchísimo! No sé qué ha pasado, nunca suelo hacer esto y menos con alguien a quien no conozco demasiado. Por dios, ¡si ni siquiera creo que esté preparada para una relación! - empezó a divagar la morena, mientras daba un paso atrás para tratar de alejarse de Emma.

\- Regina - dijo mientras cogía su mano y le acercaba a ella. - Tranquila, está bien. Yo tampoco suelo hacer esto pero tampoco pienso arrepentirme de que haya sucedido. - continuó con una sonrisa tonta. - No tiene que significar nada que no quieras que signifique. Simplemente podemos ver qué pasa y hacia dónde va esto y, mientras tanto, si tienes ganas de besarme, seré toda tuya. - finalizó dándole un guiño a la morena.

Regina resopló mientras rodaba los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de la rubia.

\- Eres idiota.

\- ¡Vamos Regina! Es imposible que no te haya gustado, soy una bes-

Antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo más, Regina volvió a besarla.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado? - comentó alzando una ceja mientras sus labios aún seguían a escasos centímetros de su boca.

\- Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - preguntó Regina en un susurro.

El cuerpo de Emma se estremeció. No sabía cuánto había deseado eso hasta que pasó. Parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima y podía respirar. Respirar como no lo había hecho nunca. Se sentía libre de un modo extraño, de un modo nuevo, y le gustaba. Acarició la mejilla de Regina y vio como le sonreía.

-Tengo una idea - dijo Regina.

-Ajá… -Emma le dio un rápido beso antes de dejarla continuar.

-Te voy a enseñar todo esto. Seguro que con lo despistada que eres no has visto nada todavía.

Regina quiso enseñarle a Emma todos esos lugares en los que había vivido durante su estancia en Finlandia en los últimos seis años. Quería llevarla a todo los sitios en los que por un tiempo se había sentido como en casa y habían formado parte de su día a día. Le enseñó monumentos, edificios importantes y algún que otro lugar más especial para ella. Estaban más cómodas de que lo que se podría esperar y pasaron la tarde entre historias de Regina y miradas de Emma. Después de un par de horas caminando por las calles de la ciudad finlandesa, Regina decidió que llevaría a Emma a un lugar donde siempre se había sentido como en casa y al que le tenía un cariño especial. Caminaron entonces por callejuelas estrechas por lo que a Emma le pareció un laberinto.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? - preguntó Emma, un poco preocupada por lo solitario que eran esas calles.

-Es un sorpresa. Ya lo verás.

-Pero, ¿estás segura de que no te has perdido? Este lugar empieza a ser un poco raro.

-¿En serio piensas que me puedo perder aquí? - Regina la miró con una falsa cara de enfado.

Emma levantó los hombros pero siguió a Regina, que la cogió de la mano. Caminaron cinco minutos más hasta que Regina dijo, al fin:

-Es aquí.

Delante de ellas, en el sitio más remoto que Emma podía imaginar, había un pequeña cafetería. O simplemente le pareció diminuta, porque cuando entraron se dio cuenta de que era estrecha pero solo en la entrada. Si se adentraba un poco, podía ver un salón más grande, con varias mesas pequeñas de dos. En una de las paredes, había la estantería con más libros que había visto jamás. En seguida entendió por qué le gustaba tanto a Regina ese sitio. Era pequeño, acogedor y lleno de libros y café , ¿qué más se podía necesitar?

-¡Regina!

Una mujer que debía ser de su edad, con una larga melena rubia y unos ojos azules como los de los lagos que habían visto, salió de detrás de la barra y saludó a Regina con un abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y dijo algo que fue incomprensible para Emma.

-¿Hablas finlandés? - preguntó Emma, estupefacta. Luego se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido la conversación entre las dos y la estupefacción se convirtió en una ligera vergüenza.

-Solo un poco -sonrió Regina. - Emma, esta es Inka, una vieja amiga. Inka, esta es Emma, una nueva amiga.

Inka y Emma se saludaron cordialmente. A Emma le pareció que Inka había sido algo más que una vieja amiga y no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía al respecto. Inka les ofreció una mesa y se sentaron en la favorita de Regina, una que estaba junto a la pared de los libros. Ambas pidieron un café.

-Es guapa- dijo Emma mirando a la camarera.

-Sí - respondió Regina, sin saber exactamente a qué venía ese comentario.

-Así que una vieja amiga, ¿eh? - preguntó Emma, divirtiéndose con la cara avergonzada de Regina.

-Bueno, sí, hubo algo alguna vez, ¿contenta?

Entonces Emma besó a Regina cuando esta no se lo esperaba. No lo hizo para demostrar nada, ni siquiera a Inka. Lo hizo porque quiso, porque podía y porque quería hacer sentir cómoda a Regina. Aunque la morena acabó con el rostro más rojo y todavía más avergonzada. Cuando Inka les trajo el café, Emma cogió la taza con las manos para calentarlas.

-Espero que este café compense el de esta mañana - dijo Regina.

-Oh, sí. Y además este está mucho más bueno.

-Lo siento - Regina apartó ligeramente la mirada mientras se disculpaba.

-No pasa nada. No era la primera vez que tomaba un café frío.

-Por eso no. Por lo que te dije, en tu casa.

Emma le miró a los ojos. Pudo notar lo afectada que se sentía por lo que le había dicho y supo que lo decía en serio. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando las disculpas. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando en esa cafetería, bajo la atenta mirada de Inka. Aún así, la camarera no recibió mucha atención por parte de ninguna de las dos. Parecía que acababan de descubrir un mundo nuevo al que de algún modo habían pertenecido desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde, Regina insistió a llevar a Emma a su hotel, aunque Emma estaba segura de ser perfectamente capaz de llegar sola. Por una vez, era Regina la que conducía y pensaba en la rápida evolución que se había producido en esa relación. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que fuera verdad todo lo que su madre le había dicho. Que nadie fuera en realidad capaz de la voz de Emma sacudió los pensamientos que la habían puesto nerviosa.

-¿Sabes ya cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte exactamente?

\- Bueno, todavía tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Sidney. No tengo claro cuánto va a llevarme - contestó. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres volver ya? ¿Hace demasiado frío aquí para la princesita?

-No sé por qué será que he pasado mucho frío esta mañana... - le siguió el juego. - No, sólo quiero saber cuántos días tendré que estar sin verte cuando vuelva. No tengo muchos días pero intentaré alargarlo al máximo.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la puerta del hotel. Regina frenó justo delante de la puerta. No había muchos coches así que nadie se quejó.

-¡Vaya! Se me ha olvidado enseñarte la parte más interesante de la casa. ¿Quieres venir mañana cuando acabe en el hospital? - propuso Regina, con tono alegre y cambiando de tema.

-Por supuesto pero, ¿qué parte es?

-La sauna - dijo Regina, guiñándole un ojo.

Emma se fue a dormir esa noche más feliz de lo que había imaginado. Seguía flotando en una nube. Una nube que no había visto venir pero que estaba más que encantada de que lo hubiera hecho.


	14. Almas unidas

**Hola de nuevo! Queremos pedir un enorme perdón por el retraso. Entre la universidad, los exámenes y el trabajo se nos ha hecho realmente imposible acabar el capítulo a tiempo...**

 **Esta vez os traemos uno mucho más largo que los anteriores y bastante especial. Como veréis, hemos cambiado la categoría a "maduro", os podéis imaginar lo que viene en este capítulo ;)**

 **Por último, os damos gracias por seguirnos y sentimos si algo no está bien escrito, realmente es nuestra primera escena sexual y no sabemos si está bien o no.**

 **Mil gracias y nos vemos el lunes que viene! :)**

El día siguiente amaneció brillante para ambas mujeres. Ninguna sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el camino que estaban tomando o si lo sucedido el día anterior había sido un loco sueño del que ambas despertarían pronto pero ni eso, ni la nieve que les dio la bienvenida ese día hizo que sus sonrisas se borraran de sus caras.

Regina había despertado con el cuerpo vibrante tras el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien físicamente y, aquellos simples besos con Emma, habían calentado su cuerpo hasta rozar la desesperación.

Con miles de pensamientos que incluían a Emma y su asombroso cuerpo siendo admirado por Regina, entre muchas otras cosas, la cirujana tomó una larga ducha fría para calmar sus deseos y se dirigió al hospital para reunirse con Sidney.

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo preocupándose por otros asuntos y el proyecto debía salir adelante.

\- Buenos días Sidney, ¿estás ocupado?. - dijo Regina mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

\- Hola Regina. Por favor, adelante. - respondió sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal fue ayer con Emma?

Las mejillas de Regina cambiaron de color en cuanto la rubia fue mencionada. Tenía mucha confianza con Sidney pero nunca habían hablado de temas amorosos, _o lo que sea que es esto_ \- pensó la morena.

\- B-bien. - tartamudeó. - Creo que conseguimos solucionar algunas cosas aunque imagino que aún tenemos que conocernos más, ver si nuestra amistad puede funcionar y-

Regina se detuvo ante la intensa mirada de Sindey y su ceja alzada ante la mención de su _amistad._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó asqueada.

\- Nada. - respondió Sindey mientras se reía. - Es… Interesante que lo hayas descrito como una amistad. Tengo muy buenos amigos y dudo que todos ellos se crucen medio planeta sólo para arreglar una discusión.

Regina rodó los ojos. Conocía a Sidney lo suficiente para saber hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación, de nuevo.

\- Sólo digo que eso no lo hace cualquiera Regina. Debes importarle mucho, lo que me lleva a pensar que, tal vez, no es una simple amistad lo que quiera tener contigo. - Sus ojos brillaron emocionados mientras hablaba.

Apenas había conocido a Emma, pero con lo poco que sabía de ella y lo que había visto, le había demostrado que podría ser la persona que llevaba tiempo deseando que llegara a la vida de Regina. Y eso hacía que su corazón se emocionara ante la posibilidad de que la mujer que había cuidado y amado como a una hija años atrás pudiera, por fin, tener a alguien que la amara y le hiciera tan feliz como se merecía.

\- No dejes que el miedo sea el que tome el mando Regina. - y tras aquello, se aclaró la garganta, tratando de eliminar su emoción y dirigió la conversación hacia un tema menos emotivo. - Entonces, cuéntame. ¿Qué necesitas para el proyecto?

Regina respiró aliviada ante el cambio de tema.

\- Ya casi tenemos todo preparado pero aún necesitamos personal y financiación. El dinero podemos conseguirlo en la gala benéfica que vamos a realizar en un par de semanas, pero seguiríamos necesitando profesionales médicos.

\- Y quieres que te preste a los míos.

\- No. Bueno, sí. Pero queremos que sea un intercambio en el que ambos saquemos beneficios. Habíamos pensado en desarrollar un programa en el que, tal vez, una cuarta parte de tus internos de primer año continúen sus estudios en nuestro hospital a cambio de ayudarnos con el proyecto. Lo que realmente necesitamos es internos y enfermeros para el seguimiento y la atención de los pacientes antes y después de las intervenciones ya que tenemos más o menos cubiertos los puestos de cirujanos.

\- ¿Y cómo pensáis costear los gastos?

\- El Health Finslanc cuenta ya con un programa para estudiantes. La idea es extender ese programa a todos tus estudiantes y cubrir todos los gastos con ello. Normalmente contamos con un presupuesto muy amplio para este programa y, tras varios estudios, podríamos permitirnoslo.

\- Estos últimos años hemos tenido demasiados estudiantes interesados y nos hemos visto con exceso de personal. - comentó Sidney.

\- ¿Eso significa que podremos contar con tu ayuda? - Preguntó Regina esperanzada.

\- Imagino que tendrás que hablar con el personal del catering para la gala benéfica. No querrás que la mitad de mi equipo se quede sin sus canapés en su día de recibimiento. - dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

\- ¿¡La mitad de tu equipo!? - chilló la morena.

\- Tenemos mucho personal y pocos enfermos. - respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Regina se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia Sidney para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro. Sabía que Sidney le ayudaría pero no esperaba eso en absoluto.

\- Gracias… - consiguió decir entre lágrimas.

\- Sé lo importante que es esto para ti. Y, aunque mis sentimientos puedan influir mucho en esto, puedo reconocer un gran proyecto cuando lo veo. - respondió Sidney mientras abrazaba a su pequeña con fuerzas.

Aún seguía sin comprender cómo Cora no podía ver lo increíble que era su hija.

\- Imagino que tendré que ir a esa gala benéfica. - dijo mientras se separaba de Regina. - ¿Será obligatorio bailar?

\- Sí. - dijo Regina mientras se reía.

\- Molly estará encantada con ello. - resopló.

\- Gracias por todo Sidney.

\- No me des las gracias todavía. Cuando me veas bailar, desearás no haberme invitado.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario del anciano, y continuaron hablando y poniéndose al día hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. El teléfono de Regina sonó, informando a su propietaria de que tenía un mensaje de texto.

" _Hola. Te estoy esperando fuera. No tardes, tengo ganas de verte. Emma"_

La cara de Regina se iluminó ligeramente pero Sidney sabía de qué se trataba y la animó a que se marchara con la rubia. Regina hizo caso, no sin antes despedirse con un abrazo de Sidney. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, un poco más rápido de lo normal, se dio cuenta de que notaba cómo se aceleraba su corazón. Al fin llegó a la puerta y la vio. Emma estaba metida en una chaqueta gruesa y un gorro gris tapaba su pelo dorado. Su nariz roja hizo que Regina soltara una pequeña risa.

-¡Buenos días! - dijo animadamente Emma, justo antes de acercarse a Regina. Se esperó muy cerca de ella, dudando sobre si Regina estaría de acuerdo con muestras de afecto público. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Regina hizo lo que ella tenía en mente y sus labios se juntaron en un rápido beso. -¿De qué te reías?

-De nada - mintió Regina, desviando su mirada e intentando que Emma no notara la sonrisa que se formaba de nuevo en su cara.

-Oh, vamos, dímelo - insistió la rubia.

-Me reía de tu nariz. Estaba muy roja - Regina soltó una carcajada y Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No es mi culpa ser tan blanca! - se quejó Emma.

Al llegar al coche de Regina, la morena encendió la calefacción para que Emma pudiera entrar en calor y se dirigieron de nuevo a casa de Regina mientras soltaban alguna que otra broma en el camino. Ese trayecto fue muy diferente al del día anterior. Estaban tranquilas, relajadas y eso se notaba también en su buen humor. El coche fue estacionado exactamente en el mismo lugar que el día anterior y ambas salieron casi a la vez.

-¿Qué vamos a comer? - preguntó Emma.

-Voy a cocinar algo - dijo Regina, tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a cocinar para mí? - Emma hizo una mueca que dejó ver el orgullo en su rostro.

-Así es - dijo Regina acercándose a la rubia, puso sus manos en la cintura de la otra, le dio un largo beso, calentando el ambiente. - Pero no te creas que lo voy a hacer todo yo. Tú vas a ayudarme.

-A sus órdenes, jefa -bromeó Emma, con la cabeza todavía en las nubes tras el beso.

-Así me gusta.

Regina se acercó a la isla de la cocina y le ordenó a Emma que picara las verduras mientras ella se ponía con el pollo. Con cuatro manos, el tiempo en la cocina fue corto y pronto estuvieron comiendo en la mesa del comedor. Hablaron sobre el proyecto, sobre las entrevistas que Emma había hecho y Regina había leído más de una vez, sobre Ruby y Zelena y otras muchas más cosas. Pero ninguna de las dos quiso hablar sobre lo que harían cuando volvieran. Sabían que eso conllevaría algunos problemas para ambas pero querían disfrutar del tiempo que estaban pasando lejos de todo y de todos. Lejos y solas.

-¡Está tan rico! - decía Emma cada vez que se comía un trozo de pollo o alguna verdura.-¿Has visto? Me he buscado a la mejor.

-Pero si fui yo la que te encontré. En el bar. -contestó Regina.

-Llevaba intentando hablarte toda la noche así que no juguemos a quién vio a quién antes porque perderías - confesó.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá… - Emma se dio cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba Regina. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo me alegro de que me hablaras.

Ambas comieron hasta que acabaron llenas. La comida estaba muy rica y el tiempo pasaba muy rápido para ambas en la compañía de la otra. Recogieron todos los platos y vasos que habían dejado por la cocina y la mesa. Parecían un equipo de lo más sincronizado. Pero Regina era la que más interés tenía en acabar lo más pronto posible porque sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación. Mientras Emma ponía la mesa antes de comer había encendido el fuego en la sauna para que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente cuando acabaran de comer. Y justo en ese momento le pidió a Emma que esperara un momento en el sofá mientras ella iba a comprobar que estuviera todo bien.

La sauna estaba en el exterior, a un lado del jardín. Estaba dentro de una casita de madera que parecía una cabaña rústica. En el interior, había una sala en la que cambiarte, con armarios y una pequeña nevera para poner las bebidas. En esa misma sala había también un sofá donde dejar la ropa antes de entrar. Una vez pasada esa primera habitación, había otra sala con dos duchas, una enfrente de la otra. A la derecha había un baño y a la izquierda la sauna. En ella debían caber unas diez personas. Dos pequeñas ventanas en las paredes iluminaban la vaporosa habitación.

Regina volvió dentro a por Emma, que la esperaba justo donde la había dejado. La cogió de la mano y la guió por la casa.

-¿Dónde vamos tan rápido? - preguntó Emma.

-A la parte más interesante de la casa, ¿recuerdas?

Emma no dijo nada más porque sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Nunca había estado en una sauna. Obviamente, no era eso lo que la ponía nerviosa pero el solo hecho de imaginar lo que podía pasar la inquietaba. Regina, en cambio, parecía estar muy serena. Al entrar en la pequeña cabaña, Emma vio el sofá y se preguntó para qué necesitarían allí un sofá. Regina, como si hubiera leído su mente, dijo:

-Es para dejar la ropa.

-¿Qué ropa?

-No vas a querer entrar así, ¿no? - en el rostro de Regina se formó una sonrisa y Emma tenía la sensación de que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero entendió que la morena hablaba completamente en serio cuando empezó a quitarse el jersey.

-¡Regina! - exclamó Emma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te has desnudado nunca? Si quieres te ayudo. - dijo Regina mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El cuerpo de Emma empezó a tensarse con la insinuación mientras su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura. Había hecho algo parecido en otras ocasiones pero esta vez era diferente, era Regina, y no podía evitar la timidez que se apoderaba de ella.

Ante el malestar de la rubia, Regina se dirigió a uno de los armarios y sacó dos toallas.

\- Toma. - dijo mientras le acercaba una toalla. - Puedes pasar al baño y cambiarte allí, no pasa nada. Estaré esperándote dentro.

Regina le dio un suave beso antes de empujarla hacia los baños, donde Emma, con manos temblorosas, comenzó a desnudarse.

Cuando acabó de desvestirse, doblar la ropa y asegurarse que la toalla estaba bien sujeta a su cuerpo, se miró al espejo tomando unas cuantas respiraciones para tratar de calmar su corazón.

No sabía cómo estaría Regina cuando entrara por la puerta de la sauna pero ya el simple pensamiento de tenerla tan cerca y con su piel bronceada al descubierto, hacía que una enorme cantidad de sensaciones se arremolinaran sobre la parte baja de su estómago.

 _Vamos Emma, ya has visto a mujeres desnudas antes. Relájate._ \- se repetía una y otra vez. Y tras un par de respiraciones más, salió del baño, dejó su ropa sobre el sofá y entró a la sauna.

Los vapores nublaron un poco su visión pero, una vez que se acostumbró al cambio, vio a Regina frente a ella, sentada. Una toalla parecida a la suya abrazaba su cuerpo mientras las primeras gotas de agua empezaban a cristalizar por su piel expuesta y caían entre su pecho.

Emma tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y se acercó lentamente. No podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Regina. Sus largas piernas tonificadas, sus brazos, aquel cuello que, con tantas ganas, deseaba besar…

Regina le hizo una señal para que fuera a sentarse a su lado y Emma obedeció. En cuanto se sentó, Regina le cogió un mechón de su pelo rubio y empezó a jugar con él mientras observaba a Emma. Emma sentía una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo y no sabía cómo iba a acabar esa potente combinación.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Regina, con un tono más flojo de lo normal.

\- Bien - susurró la rubia con la boca seca.

\- Ahora me voy a acercar a ti y te voy a besar.

Emma asintió mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda. Regina hizo exactamente lo que dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de Emma.

El cuerpo de Emma empezó a relajarse conforme el beso se alargaba. Las manos de Emma sujetaron la cintura de la morena mientras sentía las manos de Regina enterradas en su pelo. Sus labios se movían en completa sintonía hasta que Emma se armó de valor y decidió rozar sus labios con la lengua, pidiendo más.

El beso se hizo más profundo y hambriento, con las manos de ambas mujeres recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra. Después de varios minutos besándose, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

\- Regina… ¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntó Emma entre jadeos. - No quiero que est-

Los labios de la morena volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos antes de que acabara la frase. Su lengua se movía por cada rincón de su boca mientras sus manos empezaron a ascender por las piernas de la rubia.

Emma jadeo ante la sensación y sus ojos se cerraron cuando notó la boca de Regina recorriendo su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído.

\- Te quiero. Ahora. - susurró Regina.

El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció y un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta. La parte más racional de Emma pedía a gritos que se detuviera y se tomaran su tiempo, que si quería una relación estable y duradera no podía empezar de esta forma pero su cuerpo… Su cuerpo necesitaba tanto sentir a la morena que cualquier mínimo pensamiento racional que quedase, se fue en cuanto Regina se levantó y dirigió sus manos hacia un costado, justo donde la toalla se encontraba atada.

La boca de Emma se volvió a secar por segunda vez en el día y sintió que algo muy por debajo de su estómago comenzó a reclamar atención cuando Regina comenzó poco a poco a retirar su toalla.

Los ojos de Emma se mantuvieron momentáneamente en la cara de Regina, la cual la observaba con determinación, hasta que cayeron al cuerpo de la morena. Aquel cuerpo perfecto que le robó la respiración, el sentido y las palabras.

El cuerpo de Regina se alzaba glorioso en mitad de la sauna. Las gotas de agua condensadas continuaron formándose por todo su cuerpo mientras los ojos de Emma se detuvieron en sus pechos. Sus aureolas más oscuras que la piel que las rodeaba comenzaron a encogerse ante la atención de la rubia.

Regina, atrevida bajo la mirada de la otra mujer, se acercó a Emma, colocó una extensa toalla sobre el asiento y se colocó delante de la rubia. Su lengua lamía sus propios labios mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con la simple mirada de deseo que devoraba su cuerpo.

Con determinación, cogió una de las manos de la periodista, instándola a levantarse, y comenzó a desatar su toalla en cuanto consiguió que se levantara.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban de pie, completamente desnudas, cuando comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. El beso comenzó lento, ambas adaptándose al ritmo de la otra mientras sus manos caían sobre las caderas de la otra. Emma, más relajada que al principio, recorrió de manera agónica los labios de Regina con su lengua, burlándose, hasta que la morena abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron.

El beso aumentó su intensidad y Regina tiró de la cadera de Emma hasta que quedaron completamente piel con piel. Ante esa sensación, Emma jadeó. Podía sentir los pechos de Regina contra los suyos, la rodilla de la morena peligrosamente cerca de su centro y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su pecho.

Regina comenzó a empujar a Emma hacia el asiento de la sauna hasta que las rodillas de la rubia lo tocaron por detrás y se sentó.

\- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto. - ronroneó Regina mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Emma.

Las manos de la rubia instantáneamente se dirigieron al culo de Regina y la aproximó más a ella hasta que el centro de la morena tocó la zona más baja de su estómago y ambas gimieron ante la sensación.

Emma podía sentir la humedad en más lugares que sólo en el ambiente cargado por el vapor y, con su deseo creciente, se lanzó a devorar a la morena mientras una de sus manos abandonaba el culo de la cirujana y acababa sobre uno de sus pechos.

Las lenguas volvieron a reunirse entre gemidos mientras las manos de ambas mujeres exploraban el cuerpo de la otra y jugaban con sus pezones endurecidos. Ambas estaban perdidas entre el deseo y la necesidad, queriendo más pero sin intención de que acabara demasiado pronto.

Regina se separó para coger aire y comenzó a depositar besos por la mandíbula de Emma mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a balancearse. Sabía que no sería suficiente para liberarse pero necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de la otra mujer tan desesperadamente que no le importó.

Emma gemía mientras observaba los movimientos de Regina y trataba de controlar su respiración ante aquella impresionante imagen. Los pechos de la morena rozaban los suyos con cada movimiento mientras una fina capa húmeda se extendía sobre su estómago con cada roce. La rubia se estaba volviendo loca con sólo observar a Regina, con los ojos cerrados, la espalda ligeramente arqueada y gimiendo así que tomó una decisión y, con un poco de fuerza, consiguió tumbarlas sobre la toalla del banco, quedando ella encima.

Regina la miró sorprendida por el cambio repentino pero pronto lo olvidó en cuanto la boca de Emma cubrió uno de sus pezones.

\- Emma… - Suspiró Regina.

Hacía mucho que no había estado con alguien y, siempre había sido algo muy cercano al sexo salvaje de una noche. Sin embargo, esto, con Emma, era completamente distinto. Se sentía tan completa y llena de vida…

Emma continuó rozando el pezón con su lengua mientras su mano jugaba con el otro. Quería escuchar a Regina, quería hacerla suya así que, decidida a no perder más el tiempo, comenzó a besar el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera. La morena se retorcía y gemía con cada beso y roce de lengua de la rubia; y su aliento se contó cuando las manos de la periodista separaron sus piernas.

Emma se relamió los labios ante la imagen tan sensual que tenía delante. Su mirada se dirigió por un momento hacia Regina, en busca de aprobación, y en cuanto notó un leve asentimiento de la morena, descendió hasta depositar un suave beso en una de sus ingles.

Regina se retorció y colocó una mano en el pelo de la rubia mientras la empujaba hacia donde más necesitaba ser tocada. Emma no quiso hacerla esperar más y comenzó a pasar su lengua a lo largo de sus labios. Un ronroneo salió de la boca de la morena mientras Emma seguía lamiendo toda la abertura hasta detenerse en su clítoris y comenzar a trazar círculos sobre él con su lengua. Las caderas de Regina se movían con cada movimiento mientras sus gemidos y su agarre sobre la cabellera rubia aumentaban.

\- Más… - jadeó Regina.

Emma aumentó el ritmo, chupando, succionando y mordiendo cuidadosamente su clítoris. Sabía que Regina estaba cerca por lo que dirigió una de sus manos a sus pechos, la otra comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el clítoris de la morena y su lengua se abrió camino por la hendidura hasta que la penetró. Pasó varios minutos entrando y saliendo, rozando, tocando y apretando mientras los gemidos de Regina crecían hasta que el clímax de la morena le alcanzó y la mano que aún estaba sobre su cabeza la sostuvo fuertemente contra su centro.

El cuerpo de Regina se derrumbó mientras jadeaba con el pulso acelerado, tratando de volver a la calma. Emma por su parte, sonreía ante el espectáculo tan hermoso que tenía delante.

\- No sonrías tanto, aún no he acabado contigo. - bufó la morena mientras se sentaba y colocaba a Emma sobre sus caderas.

La rubia se mordió el labio mientras veía la determinación de Regina en sus ojos y se lanzaba hacia un beso devastador. Sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura de Emma, instándola a mecerse sobre ella mientras besaba y mordisqueaba sus labios, oreja y descendía por su cuello. Los ojos de Emma se cerraron en cuanto notó la boca de Regina en uno de sus pechos y comenzó a mecerse más rápido en busca de liberación.

Regina continuó sus cuidados mientras su mano descendió por la cadera de la rubia y llegó a ese lugar que tanto ansiaba tocar. El lugar estaba muy húmedo, por lo que le resultó muy fácil entrar. Primero un dedo, luego dos…

Emma jadeaba con cada intrusión y movió sus caderas tratando de encontrar un ritmo con el que poder liberarse. Podía sentir cómo Regina mantenía su boca en su lugar, alternándose entre un pecho y otro, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Con cada intrusión, la palma de su mano golpeaba su clítoris ya dolorido. El ritmo aumentó al igual que los gemidos de la rubia.

\- 'Gina! - el cuerpo de Emma se estremeció y sus paredes apretaron los dedos de Regina mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el cuerpo tenso de la periodista se derrumbó sobre Regina, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Joder… - suspiró Emma. - Eso ha sido…

\- Lo sé. - respondió Regina.

No era necesario decir nada más. El resto del día continuaron conociéndose, disfrutando de una sesión de sauna real, riéndose y compartiendo pequeños momentos de sus vidas hasta que la noche se acercó y Regina llevó a Emma a su hotel.

\- ¿A qué hora sale el avión mañana? - preguntó Regina entristecida.

\- A las 12.

\- Me gustaría llevarte al aeropuerto y poder despedirme, si quieres. Aunque sé que nos veremos a la vuelta pero-

Los labios de Emma la cortaron y se dejó caer en aquel beso lleno de promesas, ternura y amor.

\- Te espero mañana. No tardes o te echaré mucho de menos. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Se besaron una última vez antes de que Emma saliera del coche y subiera a su habitación, y Regina se dirigiera a su casa. No querían separarse y mucho menos tener que lidiar con lo que les esperaría de vuelta pero debían continuar y volver a aquella realidad inexacta que era su vida.


	15. Futuro incierto

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traemos otro capítulo más. Sentimos que la actualización del cap haya sido unas horas más tardes de las habituales pero no hemos tenido la posibilidad de subirlo hasta ahora.**

 **Como siempre os decimos, esperamos que os guste y dejadnos vuestras impresiones. Nos encanta saber qué os va pareciendo la historia y qué creéis que deberíamos mejorar :)**

Después de los maravillosos días que habían pasado en Finlandia, parecía que había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad. El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue silencioso por ambas partes. No sabían lo que les depararía su vuelta pero tenían algo claro: no querían hacerlo público todavía. No para todo el mundo.

Regina estacionó el coche en el parking y acompañó a Emma hasta el control de seguridad. Todavía les quedaba un rato para poder pasar así que decidieron aprovechar todo el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntas. Regina no tardaría en volver a Nueva York pero la separación les costó más de lo que pensaron en un primer momento.

En cuanto se sentaron en los asientos vacíos que había en la puerta de enfrente de los controles, Emma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Regina e intentó absorber el momento. Por su parte, Regina le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le dio un leve apretón en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué debo decirle a Ruby cuando llegue? Lo notará enseguida- preguntó Emma.

\- Puedes decirle lo que quieras. Es solo que es mejor que no lo sepa todo el mundo por ahora. Todavía tenemos un contrato -respondió Regina, un poco preocupada por lo que eso pudiera significar para los medios cuando se hiciera público.

\- Te echaré de menos.

\- ¡Serán solo tres días! No te dará tiempo- y mientras Emma arrugaba la nariz, le dio un beso.

Alguien retiró la cinta que barraba el paso a un grupo de viajeros que hacía cola desde hacía un buen rato y éstos empezaron a caminar poco a poco. Emma no tenía ninguna prisa pero al final fue Regina quien la animó a seguir la cola. Después de un beso y un largo abrazo, Emma dejó atrás a la maravillosa mujer con la que había pasado los mejores días de su vida. Pero Regina quiso recordarle que sería sólo temporal.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto, Swan! - se despidió con una adorable sonrisa.

\- Te estaré esperando, chica del bar.

El viaje se hizo especialmente largo a causa de la soledad de la rubia. No había dejado de pensar en Regina. Aunque se animó un poco al pensar que Ruby la estaba esperando cuando llegara y sonrió al imaginar su cara cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado. Emma estaba segura de que Ruby sabía todo lo que ella sentía desde el principio.

Cuando al fin se quedó dormida, no tardaron más de dos horas en aterrizar y se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Salió del avión y esperó a que las maletas salieran por la cinta. Estaba cansada y tenía ganas de llegar a casa. Al fin pudo recoger su maleta y justo cuando salió por la puerta, alguien se tiró encima suyo, abrazándola con fuerza. Se cayeron al suelo y no pudieron evitar reírse.

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos? - todas las personas que habían a su alrededor se giraron hacia ellas, intentando adivinar a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos - dijo Emma más tranquila que Ruby.

Ruby no quería presionar a Emma para que le contara nada porque sabía que estaba cansada pero en su rostro se reflejaban las ganas de saber hasta el último detalle. Veía a su mejor amiga tranquila y feliz, a diferencia de la última semana antes de irse. Emma la sorprendió observándola y sonrió. Sabía lo que quería pero la haría sufrir un poco más.

-¿Ya has hundido la isla en mi ausencia?- preguntó la rubia, intentando distraerla.

-No, pero no sufras, todavía tengo días- ambas se rieron.

Al llegar a casa, Ruby no pudo contener su sed de información y justo cuando se sentaron a cenar, soltó:

-¿Piensas contarme algo algún día?

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron poco a poco y al mismo tiempo los ojos de Ruby empezaron a brillar.

\- Han pasado cosas…-empezó Emma, nerviosa.

Emma contó con detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en Finlandia bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Cuando la había esperado helándose de frío, la comida en casa de Regina, el beso, los paseos… Se detuvo cuando llegó a la sauna. Le hizo entender lo que pasó pero, por supuesto, no quiso entrar en detalles. Ruby no podía estar más alterada en ese momento. Emma pensó que le iba a dar un ataque.

-¿QUE HICISTÉIS QUÉ? - chilló Ruby. - ¡Madre mía! A eso lo llamo yo avanzar en la relación. ¡Finlandia es vuestro país del amor!

Emma enrojeció con sus palabras. La emoción de Ruby luchaba por meterse en su cabeza e ilusionarla a ella también pero sabía que debía esperar a ver qué pasaba cuando llegara Regina y cómo avanzaba la relación para estar tan emocionada como su mejor amiga. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie, y eso lo sabía, pero tenía que ser prudente para proteger sus sentimientos y los de Regina.

Se fue a dormir pronto e intentó coger fuerzas para el día siguiente. Le esperaba la vuelta al trabajo y la reacción del sr. Gold. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo puesto que esas horas las tenía reservadas y podía cogerlas libres cuando quisiera, pero también era cierto que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo al sr. Gold a prepararse. Aunque como Regina se había marchado también, supuso que no tendría mucho trabajo esos días.

Justo antes de dormirse mandó un mensaje a Regina para que supiera que todo había ido bien y la morena le contestó al cabo de unos minutos, pero ella ya no lo vio hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se levantó descansada aunque no tenía ganas de volver al trabajo y cuando entró por la puerta algún que otro compañero le preguntó por su repentina desaparición. Ella contestó con vaguedades y se dirigió directa a su despacho con paso un poco más rápido de lo normal. Pensó que ya había evitado a su jefe al menos por un tiempo pero justo al coger el mango de su puerta oyó:

-Señorita Swan, me alegro de volver a verla - La cara de Gold parecía contar todo lo contrario pero Emma no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y asintió con la cabeza. - Déjeme que le presente a mi nueva secretaria. A partir de ahora deberá presentarle a ella todos los documentos y avances respecto a cualquier tema. Señorita Blanchard, le presento a la señorita Swan. Señorita Swan, esta es la señorita Blanchard.

En ese momento, Emma se fijó en la mujer que hasta entonces se había mantenido escondida detrás de Gold y ahora emergía con una sonrisa en la cara. Era un poco más bajita que ella, de pelo oscuro y corto. Sus amables ojos verdes, que en esos momentos parecían húmedos y un poco llorosos, evocaron en Emma una confianza que ella misma no habría podido explicar a nadie más.

 _*Una semana antes*_

 _-Fíjate quién se ha dignado a aparecer por aquí - el tono de desdén que Cora había usado a propósito no causaron el más mínimo efecto en su visitante. - ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?_

 _-Tu hija se ha ido del país - él permaneció en pie todo el rato, quizá intentando mostrar una superiodidad que jamás habría podido mostrar si Cora no se encontrara esposada y forzada a sentarse en la silla al otro lado de la mesa._

 _-¿Y qué?_

 _Cora se miraba las uñas, aparentemente desinteresada. En su interior el latido de su corazón se aceleró ligeramente. No por el amor que sentía hacia su hija y que evocaba su mención. Más bien por la inquietud de no saber si había vuelto a hacer una estupidez._

 _-Que la rubia con la que tú crees que se acuesta ha pedido unos días libres y nadie la ha visto por la ciudad desde entonces._

 _Cora levantó la vista, ahora ya sin importarle que él supiera que estaba interesada. Su rostro se endureció ante la mención de esa otra mujer. Regina ya la había desobedecido lo suficiente por culpa de esa ramera pero hasta entonces Cora todavía sabía qué decir para mantener a su hija bajo control. Lo que no sabía hasta qué punto era lo que pasaría si esa zorra y su estúpida hija se encontraban en otro país, solas. ¿Sería capaz de dominar la desesperada necesidad de amor de Regina? Hizo ademán de levantarse pero sus manos seguían esposadas en el centro de la mesa. Volvió a sentarse y endureció todavía más su tono._

 _-¿Y se puede saber por qué no he sido informada de esto antes? - él pareció empezar a incomodarse pero se recompuso nuevamente antes de intentar contestar y ser cortado por Cora. - Da igual. Eso ya no es importante. No puedes hacer nada para que mi inútil hija deje de perder la cabeza por un par de pechos y una melena rubia. Pero a ella sí que puedes distraerla._

 _-No puedo ponerle más trabajo. Podría acabar yéndose y no habría modo de controlarlas._

 _-No, estúpido, eso no. ¿Todavía tienes contacto con esa ilusa de Mary Margaret? - él asintió. - Contrátala. Así tendrá algo más de lo que preocuparse y dejará a Regina en paz._

 _-Pero Mary Margaret la reconocerá. Y si le acaba contando lo que pasó con su padre… - se interrumpió a él mismo antes de comprender que eso era exactamente lo que Cora deseaba -... se enfadará con Regina y, muy probablemente, terminará su relación con ella._

 _El visitante pareció dudar un segundo sobre el plan e hizo una mueca de estar cansado de todo eso. De todas las amenazas, los espías y los secretos. Pero Cora lo percibió al segundo y no tuvo problema en recordarle lo que se estaba jugando y, con las palabras exactas, le dio donde más podía dolerle_

 _-Si dudas, piensa en tu hijo._

 _Y con el rostro lleno de rabia, dolor y desesperación, Gold salió de la sala de visitas de esa cárcel inmunda para cumplir con el plan._


	16. Vuelta a casa

**Hola hola! Sabemos que últimamente actualizamos unas horas más tardes a las habituales pero es un poco difícil hacerlo antes por las clases y demás. Esperamos que no os importe.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene y no os olvidéis de los favs y los comentarios, nos animan mucho! :)**

Regina abrió los ojos y una extraña sensación de contradicción invadió su cuerpo. Ese era su último día en Finlandia y echaba muchísimo de menos a Emma, a Lola y a Zelena pero una parte de ella deseaba hacer volver a Emma y vivir en esa burbuja que habían creado los últimos días. Sin embargo, sus ganas de volver a Nueva York ganaron la batalla y se levantó con energía.

Sidney la esperaba para aclarar los últimos detalles sobre ese "Programa de Formación en el Extranjero" que habían creado mientras Regina estaba allí. Sidney le dio la lista final en la que constaban los nombres de los internos que participarían en el programa y Regina le proporcionó toda la información que él había considerado necesaria. Durante la reunión, ambos parecían distraídos, sin querer que ésta llegara a su fin.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí - Regina mantuvo el contacto visual mientras hablaba con Sidney para demostrarle su más profundo agradecimiento.

-En realidad lo he hecho por mí. Cuando este proyecto sea conocido mundialmente, yo apareceré como el buen hombre que te cedió los internos - bromeó Sidney, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Regina sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. - Regina, creo en ti y en este proyecto. No lo habría hecho si no creyera que es importante y que puedes conseguirlo.

Regina se levantó y rodeó la mesa que se interponía entre ambos y, después de que Sidney se levantara también, le dio un largo abrazo. Sabía que no hacían falta palabras con él, sabía que la conocía perfectamente y sabía que Sidney era consciente de todos sus sentimientos. Le prometió que de ahora en adelante le visitaría más a menudo.

-Espero que la próxima vez vengas acompañada de esa preciosa rubia que se congeló por ti el otro día - añadió Sidney.

-Es muy probable - respondió Regina, y su sonrisa se ensanchó a medida que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado.

Y con un abrazo más y alguna lágrima descendiendo por su rostro, Regina salió del despacho de Sidney Mirall para volver a su casa, recoger las maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto. Pero antes se aseguró de que la casa estaba perfectamente arreglada y cuando Päivi llegó para despedirse, le hizo prometer que volvería.

Llegó al aeropuerto bastante pronto y usó ese espacio de tiempo para recordar todo lo que le había sucedido durante su estancia en Finlandia y en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Definitivamente había conseguido reunir todo lo necesario para sacar adelante el proyecto que había sido su único tema de preocupación durante los últimos meses y su vida amorosa había dado un giro totalmente inesperado pero tan agradable que todavía no podía creer que fuera cierto todavía. Pensó también en Zelena y, aunque le estaba agradecida por el empujón que le había dado a Emma, tendría unas palabras con ella por haberla "traicionado".

En el avión sacó la carpeta con los expedientes de todos los nombres que le había dado Sidney y durante el vuelo se dedicó a estudiar a cada uno de los internos para saber cuáles eran las habilidades de cada uno y en qué podrían ayudarlos. Examinó las fotos de cada uno y le recordaron a ella cuando tenía su edad, tan inexperta e insegura. Estaba segura que esa experiencia les ayudaría a crecer como médicos y como personas y, aunque normalmente no tenía ningún interés en los internos o en su educación, en ese momento tuvo ganas de ver cómo avanzaban sus, hasta el momento, cortas carreras.

No durmió durante el trayecto. Cuando terminó con los expedientes sacó la novela romántica que se estaba leyendo y le pasó algo extraño. Ya no se la creía. Después de lo que había pasado con Emma, de lo que habían vivido esos últimos días y de lo real que le había parecido, ya no podía creerse ese amor que describían en el libro. No se lo creía porque sabía que por mucho que los protagonistas se quisieran el uno al otro, nunca sería tan intenso como lo que ella sentía por Emma. Se quedó estancada en ese pensamiento y sonrió sutilmente.

Cuando finalmente las ruedas del avión tocaron el suelo, Regina se moría de ganas de salir de allí. Cogió su maleta de cabina rápidamente y, después de saludar a las azafatas que se despedían de ella, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la cinta de las maletas para recoger la que había tenido que facturar. La espera se le hizo eterna. La gran maleta roja apareció por la cinta al cabo de unos minutos y tuvo que dar algunos empujones a la gente que se agolpaba alrededor de la cinta para poder cogerla. Recorrió los largos pasillos y llegó a la puerta, donde le esperaba Zelena con una maravillosa sorpresa.

-¡Mira quién ha llegado! - le dijo Zelena a Lola.

La perra corrió hasta Regina y saltó hasta ponerse a su altura, moviendo la cola con fuerza y lamiendo las mejillas de su dueña. Regina se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos y la acarició con fuerza. Se giró hacia Zelena y, cuando la pelirroja le fue a dar un abrazo, Regina se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Oh, vamos! - se quejó Zelena. - ¿De verdad te has enfadado?

Regina no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Sabía que si no hubiera sido por Zelena, no habría pasado nada con Emma pero también le había pedido que mantuviera su secreto y Zelena no le había hecho caso. De todas formas, decidió que dejaría que Zelena sufriera un poco antes de perdonarla, a modo de castigo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó Zelena, preocupada porque ya habían llegado al coche y la actitud de Regina se mantenía intacta. - Pero, en serio, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Nunca antes te había visto tan hecha polvo. Así que cuando vino Emma y me explicó que quería pedirte disculpas, no pude negarle la oportunidad de intentarlo. En realidad lo hice por ti y deberías estar agradecida - concluyó.

-Te pedí específicamente que no se lo dijeras a nadie. Necesitaba estar sola.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento - repitió Zelena a regañadientes.

-Está bien- Regina respiró hondo y decidió que había sido suficiente. Sabía que Zelena no lo había hecho con mala intención y la perdonó. Y mientras una amplia sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro, añadió: -De todos modos, tampoco ha ido tan mal.

-¡Oh dios mío! - empezó a chillar la pelirroja.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Entre vosotras dos ha pasado algo! Conozco esa cara, Regina.

Regina oyó rugir el motor del coche y se pusieron en marcha. Intentó desviar la mirada para que Zelena no notara lo rojas que se le estaban poniendo las mejillas. Se aseguró de que Lola estuviera bien en el asiento de atrás y miró por la ventana mientras se alejaban de los aviones. Pero su amiga no se dio por vencida.

-Cuéntamelo - insistió la conductora.

-Bueno… Han pasado cosas.

Y justo como Emma le había contado a Ruby tres días antes todo lo que había pasado, Regina se lo contó a Zelena. No contó detalles sobre los acontecimientos de la sauna pero tampoco los obvió, puesto que ella creía que habían sido muy bonitos. No le avergonzaba contarle esa parte a Zelena; la pelirroja había oído cosas mucho peores. Zelena estaba muy feliz por Regina, porque desde el primer momento que le había hablado de Emma sabía que había algo especial que crecía en el corazón de su mejor amiga. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan ilusionada con algo.

De pronto, el rostro de Regina se ensombreció a causa de un pensamiento que se coló en un cabeza como un rayo de oscuridad.

-Tengo miedo, Zel- confesé. Las dos nos mantuvimos calladas durante unos momentos y, al comprender que Zelena no entendía de qué le estaba hablando, añadí más información. - Todo ha sido maravilloso estos días, mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar, y tengo miedo de que mi madre encuentre la forma de estropearlo. Ella le mandó una nota con una clara amenaza a Emma. No sé cómo lo consiguió y eso no me importa, en realidad. Sólo quiero proteger a Emma. No se merece nada de lo que le va a pasar por mi culpa.

Zelena notó cómo mi ánimo empezó a decaer e hizo un intento de animarme:

-Regina, lo hemos hablado un millón de veces: lo que tu madre haga no es culpa tuya. Y además, ¿crees que Emma no lo sabe? ¿Que no ha pensado en ese peligro? Y aun así fue a buscarte. Habrá intentado decidir qué era más fuerte: su amor por ti o el miedo a tu madre. Y te ha escogido a ti. Si eso no es prueba suficiente, no sé qué podría serlo.

En eso tuve que darle la razón. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo y yo ya no era la misma que volvía a esa casa. Seguía con la guardia en alto pero gran parte de mis barreras se había derrumbado y eso era sólo gracias a Emma. Agradecí a Zelena que viniera a buscarme y recogí mis maletas. Lola salió del coche de un salto y me siguió hacia el apartamento. En cuanto encendí la luz, cogí el móvil de mi bolsillo y le escribí un mensaje a Emma para que supiera que había llegado bien.

"Ya respiramos el mismo aire, Srta. Swan" tecleé.

El cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo y tomé la decisión de deshacer las maletas al día siguiente. Llené la bañera de agua caliente y me metí. Todos mis músculos se aliviaron con el contacto del agua e intenté dejar mi mente en blanco durante unos minutos. Pero no fueron muchos porque en seguida oí el sonido que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje. El nombre de Emma en la pantalla me hizo sonreír.

"No sabes cuánto me alegro. Espero poder verte antes de la gala. Te he echado de menos"

No me dio tiempo a teclear la respuesta porque otro mensaje llegó inmediatamente después del primero.

"Espera… ¡Puedo llevarte a cenar mañana! Esta vez escojo yo el sitio"

La pequeña conversación hizo crecer en mí las ganas de volver a verla. Apagué las luces y dejé que el sueño se hiciera poco a poco con mi mente, que cada vez dibujaba unos pensamientos más borrosos.

A seis días de la gala benéfica, todavía faltaban muchos detalles por concretar. O eso me parecía a mí porque el resto del equipo llegó a la reunión bastante tranquilos, incluida Zelena, que me saludó con una gran sonrisa. Me senté en uno de los lados de la mesa, como solía hacer siempre y revisé todos los detalles de las carpetas mientras el resto del equipo acababa de llegar. Alguien me avisó que uno de ellos no podría venir porque le había surgido una cirugía de urgencia, así que decidimos empezar sin él.

-Buenos días a todos. Como supongo que ya sabréis, he pasado unos días fuera del país. Y no, no he estado de vacaciones - añadió Regina bromeando para animar un poco los ánimos. - He ido a Finlandia, al hospital en el que estudié y he acordado con el jefe de cirugía implantar un "Programa de Formación en el Extranjero".

-¿De formación a quién? - añadió Rosie, desde el otro lado de la sala.

-De formación a interinos que vendrán de ese hospital. De ese modo, ellos se formarán y nosotros tendremos más personal.

Aunque algunos de ellos dudaban de la eficacia de los interinos, la idea fue aceptada por la mayoría del equipo y me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Pero todavía quedaban temas por tratar.

-Y hay que hablar de la gala, chicos. Nos quedan sólo seis días. ¿Qué tenemos? - pedí.

-Llamé al New York Hilton Midtown y finalmente está disponible. Ellos se encargarán de la decoración. Les dije que era importante que todo estuviera perfecto, como me pediste. Hoy mismo les mandaré la descripción de cómo lo queremos todo - contestó Ethan.

-Necesitamos decidir a qué empresa de catering contratamos - dijo Zelena cuando vio que Ethan había terminado.

-Pregunté al hotel y ellos se hacen cargo también de ello - respondió Ethan.

-Envié las invitaciones justo después de la última reunión. Están invitados todos los de la lista que me diste, con sus respectivas familias. Todavía faltan algunos por confirmar pero la mayoría ha respondido que vendrían - sonrió Irina. Me gustó su entusiasmo y le sonreí.

Medio escondida detrás de Paul, un hombre de espaldas grandes y cabello rubio, Emily sacó un tema que ninguno de los que se encontraban en la reunión querían sacar. Sabían que no era de mi agrado, pero cuando Emily lo sugirió, contesté lo más amablemente que pude.

-La prensa ha llamado un millón de veces. Quieren saber si habrá una rueda de prensa. Y, obviamente, sólo están interesados en hablar contigo.

-El tema de la prensa ya lo tengo cubierto - me esforcé en sonreír, pero la imagen de los periodistas agobiándome con sus preguntas, intentando que cometiera algún error que ellos pudieran sacar a relucir, me hizo estremecer. - Tengo un contrato firmado con la cadena Golden Channel y habrá una entrevista después de la gala. Y es la única que habrá, así que si realmente están interesados, que miren esa.

Mi respuesta hizo resonar alguna que otra risita. Sin embargo, al girarme hacia Zelena vi cómo sonreía ampliamente. Sabía quién era la periodista que me haría la entrevista y yo le di un pequeño codazo. Pero eso provocó en el efecto contrario al deseado y ella sonrió todavía más. Puse los ojos en blanco, fingiendo indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba feliz con mi vida. Por una vez, todo iba justo como lo estaba planeando.


	17. Recuerdos renovados

***¡Hola de nuevo! Sentimos otra vez el retraso pero ya hemos vuelto. Hoy os traemos un capítulo que os creará dudas y esperamos que también os toque el corazón. Como siempre, dadnos un poco de feedback, que siempre es de agradecer. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura y hasta la semana que viene!***

 _\- Señorita Swan, me alegro de volver a verla - La cara de Gold parecía contar todo lo contrario pero Emma no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y asintió con la cabeza. - Déjeme que le presente a mi nueva secretaria. A partir de ahora deberá presentarle a ella todos los documentos y avances respecto a cualquier tema. Señorita Mary Margaret Blanchard, le presento a la señorita Emma Swan. Señorita Swan, esta es la señorita Blanchard._

Me acerqué a Mary Margaret con la intención de saludarla cordialmente, sin embargo la mujer parecía que se había quedado en standby. Noté que el ambiente era muy extraño y los ojos verdes clavados en mí no ayudaban a que me relajara. La mirada de Gold se mantenía también clavada hacia mi dirección.

Aún así, extendí mi mano para que Mary Margaret hiciera lo mismo.

\- Encantada de conocerte- intenté que las sensaciones incómodas y desconocidas que se agolpaban dentro de mí no se notaran y sonreí.

Sorprendida de no recibir respuesta alguna, dirigí mi mirada hacia Gold, pensando que quizá podría entender algo de lo que estaba pasando. Este permanecía con su impenetrable rostro, pero cuando le miré, apartó la vista como si algo le estuviera inquietando.

-Igualmente - contestó Mary Margaret justo antes de irse y dejarme con la mano todavía en el aire.

Gold no dijo nada y se limitó a marcharse en silencio. Yo entré en mi despacho con mil dudas rondando mi cabeza. Para intentar aclarar algunas de ellas, busqué en Google el nombre de Mary Margaret Blanchard. Sin embargo, no encontré gran cosa. Pensé que quizá había tenido un mal día y por eso había reaccionado de esa forma tan extraña y decidí que había llegado el momento de seguir con la entrevista que había dejado a medias antes de irme a Europa. No logré deshacerme de la extraña sensación que me había dejado el encuentro con Mary Margaret pero al menos el trabajo me distrajo durante unas horas.

Cuando fue la hora de comer, salí de mi despacho para ir al pequeño restaurante que había enfrente del edificio donde trabajaba. Hacían una comida riquísima y solía ir muy a menudo, así que conocía a casi todos los camareros, pero sobre todo, a todas las camareras. Estaba casi siempre bastante vacío y por eso me sorprendió mucho encontrarme ahí a Mary Margaret hablando con Lily.

-...y además, el señor Gold no es tan horroroso. Un poco cascarrabias, quizá. Pero haré muy bien mi trabajo y no tendrá ninguna que-

-¡Emma! - interrumpió Lily a Mary Margaret, que se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, sentada en la barra. - ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!

-Sí, es verdad. Me fui una semana a Finlandia - respondió Emma. - Hola, Mary Margaret.

-Oh, hola… Emma- saludó con una tímida sonrisa Mary Margaret. A Lily la llamaron desde la cocina para que llevara unos platos y nos dejó solas. -Eh.. Esto… Quería decirte que siento mucho el comportamiento de antes…

-No te preocupes, es tu primer día. Yo también estaba muy nerviosa en mi primer día- intenté restarle importancia al tema. - Además, que tu jefe directo sea Gold tampoco ayuda mucho, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… sí, tampoco ayuda mucho - se rió ligeramente. La broma pareció haberla hecho sentir mejor porque respiró un poco más profundamente. - Bueno, puedo compensártelo. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer conmigo? ¡Yo invito!

Accedí porque creí que sería una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor y para que ella pudiera sentirse mejor. Le comunicamos a Lily que nos quedaríamos y nos preparó una mesa. Cuando nos hubimos sentado, Mary Margaret sacó tema de conversación:

-¿Has estado en Finlandia? -preguntó, intrigada.

-Sí, llegué justamente ayer y hoy he vuelto al trabajo.

-¿Y qué hacías allí?- al verme dudar un poco sobre la respuesta, añadió con una sonrisa: -Bueno, si se puede saber claro.

-Supongo que debes saber que soy la periodista encargada de cubrir todo lo relacionado con Regina Mills - al ver que Mary Margaret asentía, proseguí. - Ella se fue allí a conseguir personal en un hospital en el que trabajó. Yo la seguí para no perderme ninguna exclusiva.

No quise contarle los motivos reales por los que me fui a Finlandia. No había vuelto a ver a Regina y no sabía todavía cómo nos iría todo en Nueva York. Además, no me sentía preparada para contarle mi vida amorosa a una desconocida. Siguió haciéndome preguntas sobre Regina, y yo seguí contestando con evasivas. Intentaba no sonreír demasiado mientras hablaba de ella, pero Mary Margaret debió notar algo porque no dejaba de sonreírme levantando una ceja. Decidí evitar más preguntas sobre Regina y le pregunté un poco sobre su vida. Ella tampoco quiso adentrarse mucho en detalles, así que no fue una conversación muy profunda. Pero al menos sirvió para conocernos un poco. Todavía habían ciertas cosas que me extrañaban o no entendía de ella pero estaba segura que, con el tiempo, nos acabaríamos llevando bastante bien.

Cuando acabamos de comer, Mary Margaret me informó de que no volvería al edificio de Golden Channel conmigo porque tenía que ir a hacer unos recados para el señor Gold. Justo después de salir por la puerta, me preguntó algo que me dejó muy sorprendida:

-¿Te importa que te dé un abrazo? Me gusta despedirme así.

-No, claro que no me importa - La verdad es que no estaba muy acostumbrada a despedirme de esta forma, pero no veía ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, si era lo que quería.

El abrazo se alargó unos segundos hasta que, un poco incómoda, me separé de Mary Margaret. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la otra mujer tenía los ojos llorosos y le habría preguntado si estaba bien, pero se fue justo antes de poder hacerlo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que vi a Regina. No hace falta decir que, cuando finalmente pisó tierra estadounidense, no podía estar más feliz y ansiosa por verla. Cuando llegó, me escribió un mensaje y yo le propuse llevarla a cenar al día siguiente. En el momento en el que aceptó las mariposas de mi estómago, que habían estado dormidas durante unos días, despertaron de la siesta. Conté las horas y minutos que faltaban para verla y cuando al fin la tuve delante, no pude contenerme y me abalancé encima suyo, dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Emma! - gritó, sorprendida.

Me separé de ella y aprovechó para darme un rápido pero dulce beso. Y en ese momento, todas las dudas que habría podido tener sobre lo que pasaría cuando volviera a verla en Nueva York se disiparon.

-Te he echado de menos- dije, cogiéndole de la mano mientras empezamos a andar. Regina miró nuestras manos. -¿Te molesta?

-No, por supuesto que no. Me gusta - me sonrió.

Habíamos quedado un par de horas antes de la hora de cenar porque tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella. Caminamos hasta mi coche, que estaba aparcado a unas dos manzanas y ella insistió para que le dijera a dónde íbamos.

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa - le contesté arrancando mi escarabajo amarillo.

-Por favor… - intentó convencerme pero al ver que no podía suspiró frustrada.

Durante lo que duró el trayecto, hablamos de cómo llevaba el proyecto. Estaba todo prácticamente terminado. Podía ver el trabajo y la ilusión que había puesto en este proyecto y yo solo deseaba que le saliera bien. Solo quería que obtuviera la recompensa por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos de la gala? - intenté distraerla.

-Bien, está todo prácticamente listo - contestó emocionada.

-¿Y ya has hablado con Gold sobre cómo vamos a hacer la entrevista? Todavía no me han informado de nada.

-Tengo que llamarlo. Pero sé qué voy a decirle y te voy a dar la exclusiva, señorita Swan - sonreí, como cada vez que me llamaba por mi apellido. - He estado hablando con mi equipo porque han recibido bastante peticiones de prensa para entrevistarme. Pero yo ya tengo a mi periodista favorita, así que haremos una entrevista después de la gala para valorar los resultados. Durante la gala, le propondré a tu jefe que la cubras en directo. También he pensado que habrán unos voluntarios para que la gente pueda donar por teléfono. Así tendrá más repercusión y podremos retransmitir las ganancias en directo.

-¡Vaya! Has pensado muchas cosas. Sabes que Gold no puede negarse a lo que le pidas. Esta es una exclusiva que no está dispuesto a perder- añadí.

-Además, cuando se acabe el directo podrás quedarte como invitada. Y estarás libre para el baile.

-¿Qué baile? - pregunté, mientras empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa. Me daba mucha vergüenza bailar y esperaba que Regina no me pidiera que bailara con ella.

-El baile en el que vas a bailar conmigo - aseguró.

-¡¿Qué?!

Regina me acabó convenciendo de que al menos bailaría una vez con ella. No tenía ni idea de por qué había accedido a eso, pero tendría que cumplir mi palabra. Aunque no me gustaba la idea del baile, al menos me había servido para distraer a Regina mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino. Justo antes de llegar, un par de calles antes, le di un pañuelo para que se lo pusiera en los ojos. Era una sorpresa especial para mí y quería ver su cara al descubrir a dónde la llevaba. Se resistió un poco, pero accedió al final.

Cuando aparqué el coche en el sitio adecuado, la ayudé a bajar. Le cogí del brazo mientras nos adentrábamos a un edificio bajo con un gran cartel luminoso que decía "World ice arena" en la parte alta de la fachada. Me aseguré de que no podía tropezar con nada y la llevé justo hasta la pista de hielo, desierta y exclusiva para nosotras. Le quité el pañuelo de los ojos y esperé su reacción.

-¡Emma! - gritó pero no pude discernir si estaba sorprendida o enfadada. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quería llevarte a un sitio especial y mi amigo Graham es el dueño de este sitio así que nos ha dejado alquilarla sólo para nosotras - respondí, orgullosa de mí misma.

-¡Pero yo no sé patinar!

-¡Yo sí!

-¿Y si me caigo? - me preguntó desviando ligeramente la mirada.

-No te caerás, yo te cogeré. ¡Vamos a ponernos los patines!

Me puse mis patines y tuve que ayudarle con los suyos porque ella nunca se había puesto unos. Cuando la vi peleándose con los cordones una ternura repentina invadió mi cuerpo y una sonrisita inevitable apareció en mi rostro. Pensé en Regina cuando era una niña. Su vida debió de haber sido tan diferente a la mía…

La acompañe hasta la pista. Le costó un tiempo aprender a mantenerse de pie sola, pero aprendía rápidamente. Pronto pudo mantenerse en pie sin apenas cogerse de la barra de los lados y en menos de lo que pensaba, pudimos ir las dos de la mano. Aunque su rápido aprendizaje no le evitó un par de caídas y alguna que otra batalla de "nieve" con el hielo que se iba deshaciendo poco a poco.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - preguntó Regina.

Aparté la mirada porque hablar de los recuerdos que me producía ese sitio eran tremendamente dolorosos para mí. Pero intenté explicarle todo lo que había vivido allí.

-Cuando vivía en el orfanato sólo salíamos dos veces al año -sentí un apretón en la mano y entendí que Regina quería darme su apoyo con ese gesto. Tragué saliva costosamente y continué - Una vez en verano y otra en Navidad. En verano solíamos ir al zoo o a la piscina. Todos estábamos muy contentos ese día. La piscina era siempre nuestra salida favorita porque nos daban un par de globos de agua a cada uno y podíamos hacer una guerra de agua. O tirarnos a la piscina los unos a los otros. Era muy divertido… Pero luego en Navidad, todo era distinto. Estábamos contentos por poder salir pero sentíamos que esta salida era una compensación. Por no tener familia. era como nuestro regalo de Navidad. Y cada año veníamos aquí.

-¡Oh, vaya…! - Regina al fin entendió por qué ese sitio era importante para mí.

-A mí me gustaba. Siempre se me dio bien. Me deslizaba hasta cansarme tanto que ya no podía más. Patinaba y patinaba sin parar durante horas. Iba tan rápido que casi me sentía libre. Como si tuviera un super poder - sonreí y Regina me miró expectante.- Era uno de los días más felices del año. Casi podía olvidar por un momento que no había nadie que me quisiera de verdad.

Regina me paró y se puso delante de mí. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y sentí como me atravesaba con la mirada. Sentí como si quisiera leer mi mente a través de mis ojos. Y entonces me besó. Me besó como si quisiera curarme, como si realmente pensara que podía hacerlo.

-Estoy bien- intenté tranquilizarla.

-Me has traído aquí. A un sitio tan especial para ti…

-Tú eres especial para mí. Y quería venir aquí contigo. Para sustituir mis recuerdos con uno de este día.

Me abrazó muy fuerte, pero muy dulce. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y olí su pelo.

-Te quiero - me susurró al oído. Su voz tenía tanta verdad que no pude evitar estremecerme.

-Yo también te quiero, Regina Mills.


	18. Encuentros casuales

**Buenas noches, como cada lunes, os dejamos un nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que os guste y os divirtáis tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **[Emma]**

Me desperté ese día y no me podía creer que una de la cosas más obvias para el día de la gala se me hubiera pasado por alto. ¿Qué iba a ponerme? Sabía que iba a ser un evento muy formal y, ¿tenía algo que pudiera ponerme? Revolví todo mi armario de arriba a abajo y, como era de esperar, no encontré nada que considerara adecuado para un día como ese. ¡Y sólo faltaban dos días para la gala!

Sabía que Ruby había estado trabajando hasta tarde la noche anterior así que esperé hasta una hora más o menos decente para despertarla y entré en su habitación sin hacer ruido. En realidad, daba igual si lo hacía porque Ruby no se habría despertado de todos modos. Y es por eso que decidí que, para no perder más tiempo, me tiraría encima suyo. Era el único modo de despertarla. Y así lo hice. Medio segundo después oí un quejido de debajo de la manta.

-¡Ruby! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! - empecé sacudirla para despertarla del todo pero parecía que todavía seguía dormida. -¡RUBS! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGO EN LA COCINA!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?! - no me pude contener y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. - ¡Oh dios! Te odio, Emma Swan.

-No me odies, por favor. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito comprarme algo para la gala. Algo de ropa.

-¡Necesitas algo para impresionar a tu chica! - le cambió la cara en cuestión de segundos.-Quieres que te ayude a escoger algo sexy para Regina. Y está claro que en tu armario no vamos a encontrarlo.

-¡Ruby! No para Regina, para el trabajo. Estaré allí trabajando, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya, ya, claro. Cuéntale eso a otra. Déjame vestirme y vamos.

Todavía parecía algo enfadada pero le prometí que la invitaría a desayunar en su cafetería favorita y eso la animó. Nos sentamos en "nuestra mesa", justo al lado de la ventana. Ni siquiera teníamos que pedir, nos trajeron lo que siempre pedíamos. Y parecía que Ruby solo necesitaba ver el café para parecer más despierta, porque se le iluminó la cara cuando la camarera apareció con la bandeja.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Peter? - parecía que últimamente solo hablábamos de mí y quería que supiera que también me importaba cómo estaba ella.

-Pff, eso ya se ha terminado. Ese tío era un capullo- y siguió bebiendo su café.

-¿Estás bien, Rubs?

-¡Oh sí! No te preocupes. Hay muchas personas por ahí, ¿sabes? ¡Por cierto! ¿A ti cómo te fue la cita?

Le expliqué por encima cómo había ido todo. Ella estaba feliz de verme feliz. Y para mí, que a Ruby le gustara Regina, significaba mucho. Supongo que es lo que pasa con las familias, quieres que se lleven bien con tu pareja. Y Rubs era toda la familia que tenía.

No teníamos mucho tiempo que perder así que nos dirigimos al Kings Plaza al cabo de unos minutos. No había mucha gente. Desde que había vuelto de Finlandia no habíamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas y necesitábamos un día para las dos.

Andábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial, repletos de tiendas a ambos lados. Todas tenían llamativos carteles y aparadores. Mientras Ruby me contaba el último disparate de su abuela, llegamos a una tienda de vestidos de gala. En el aparador se veían todos preciosos, pero yo dudaba que quedaran tan bien cuando yo me los probara. Justo después de poner un pie dentro, una de las dependientas se acercó a nosotras, fingiendo tener ganas de atendernos.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitan ayuda?

-Sí- contesté, antes de añadir más información. - Estoy buscando un vestido de gala para un evento que tengo pasado mañana.

-¡Vaya! Qué ajustado. Espero que haya alguno que te vaya bien, porque no sé si nos daría tiempo a hacer arreglos- me miró de arriba a abajo y enseguida se deslizó por la tienda buscando lo que ella creía que sería el vestido perfecto.- ¿Qué te parece este?

Lo primero que vi del vestido fue una larga falda negra. La parte de arriba era de color blanca y las lentejuelas que la recubrían formaban un escote en forma de palabra de honor. Era un vestido precioso. Pero cuando me lo probé, no me gustó puesto. Ruby insistió en que me quedaba muy bien, pero a mí ya no me gustaba tanto como cuando lo había visto sujetado por la dependienta. Ella no se rindió y nos pidió que esperáramos mientras iba a buscar otro vestido que, según nos dijo, sería el perfecto.

Pocos minutos después, apareció con una bolsa negra y un lazo negro. Mis cejas se arquearon en cuanto me tendió el lazo.

\- Póntelo en los ojos. - dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté extrañada.

\- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. Es para que no veas el vestido hasta que no lo tengas puesto. Así la impresión será mayor y habrá más posibilidades de que te guste como te queda.

Con un leve asentimiento, me coloqué el lazo y permití que Ruby me ayudara con el vestido. El tejido se sentía cómodo al tacto y parecía que se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo la cremallera quedaba completamente subida y como alguien detrás de mí deshacía el lazo. Tomé una bocanada de aire con la esperanza de que ese fuera adecuado y, en cuanto pude, me miré en el espejo.

Un enorme jadeo escapó de mi garganta en cuanto me vi reflejada en él. El vestido era largo y rojo, con gasa fina desde la cintura hacia abajo y la zona superior creada con numerosos adornos florares. El vestido tenía una apertura en uno de los lados que dejaba ver mi pierna con cada movimiento que hacía y el cuello del vestido se ajustaba sobre el mío junto a un precioso collar dorado incrustado semejante al que se encontraba en la cintura en forma de cinturón.

Por más que girara sobre mí, no era capaz de encontrar un sólo lugar donde me quedara mal, y eso que no era especialmente aficionada a mi cuerpo.

Miré a Ruby en busca de aprobación pero no era capaz de articular palabras.

\- ¿Qué os parece? - pregunté tímidamente a mi amiga y a la dependienta.

\- Ese es el vestido. - respondió la dependienta.

\- Woow. - Comentó Ruby mientras volvía a mirarme de arriba a abajo.

\- Bien, entonces… Sólo nos faltarían los zapatos y podemos irnos. - dije con una brillante sonrisa.

Los zapatos fueron una elección mucho más fácil. Los tacones que había escogido eran unos de aguja de un color dorado, a juego con el collar y el cinturón. A Ruby le parecieron una gran idea porque creía que me estilizaban las piernas y "todavía estaba más buena", según ella. Sabía que lo que buscaba es que yo impresionara a Regina. Seguramente lo conseguiría, pensé.

Después de los zapatos, Ruby me propuso ir a comer un helado. Hacía calor y necesitaba airearme de tantas compras. En la planta de arriba había una heladería que me encantaba. La decoración me parecía adorable y daba igual el helado que pidieras, todos estaban buenísimos. Y lo sabía porque los había probado casi todos. Ruby se pidió uno de chocolate y yo me pedí uno de limón. Mientras esperábamos, Ruby me preguntó:

-Bueno,¿y qué tal con Gina en la cama?

*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*

 **[Regina]**

Lola corrió por el pasillo hacia la entrada antes de poder escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

\- Lo siento Gina, se complicaron las cosas en el hospital y tuve que salir más tarde. - dijo Zelena mientras entraba y saludaba a Lola.

\- Tranquila, estoy terminando de arreglarme. Dame un minuto y podremos irnos. - respondí mientras corría hacia mi armario para ponerme unos pantalones y las botas.

\- Así que… Exactamente, ¿qué vamos a comprar? Pensaba que ya tenías todo listo para la gala. - preguntó Zelena mientras jugaba con Lola.

Acabé de subirme la cremallera de las botas y regresé al salón donde se encontraba ella. Sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Zelena cuando le contara lo que íbamos a buscar por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina y rellené los cuencos de agua y de comida de Lola mientras le respondía, evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

\- Necesito mirar más ropa para esa noche.

\- ¿Más ropa? No sabía que fuera necesario tener varios vestidos para un evento así. - comentó Zelena, pensativa.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente un vestido lo que voy a buscar. - las cejas de la pelirroja se arrugaron en su frente mientras me observaba detenidamente. - Está bien, quiero mirar algo de ropa interior. - bufé.

\- Oh… ¡OH! ¡Alguien piensa acabar la noche a lo grande! - gritó emocionada.

\- Necesitas salir más y dejar de vivir a través de mis encuentros sexuales.

\- Oh cariño, no necesito a nadie para que mi cuerpo zumbe de alegría.

\- Eso es asqueroso, Zelena.

\- Apuesto a que no dirías eso si lo hubiera dicho tu querida periodista - replicó con arrogancia.

Rodé mis ojos pese a sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas y cogí las llaves del coche para que pudiéramos irnos. Ambas nos despedimos de Lola y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

Era un día relativamente tranquilo por lo que no sería muy agobiante buscar lo que quería y disfrutar de un día entre amigas sin vernos envueltas entre tiendas abarrotadas.

Aparcamos en uno de los estacionamientos del centro comercial y entramos. El viaje había sido tranquilo. Habíamos hablado de algunas cosas que debían ser resueltas para la gala y sobre las nuevas mejoras que se querían implantar en el hospital pero tras ello, decidimos dejar ese tema a un lado y disfrutar de una salida que hacía tiempo que no compartíamos juntas.

En cuanto entramos por las puertas del centro comercial, nos dirigimos directamente a la tienda de lencería que más me gustaba. Quería impresionar a Emma si tenía la oportunidad por lo que necesitaba algo que fuera realmente increíble. Me moví por los diversos estantes de la tienda buscando el que me parecía más adecuado hasta que encontré un conjunto de encaje blanco con ligueros. Normalmente no me gustaba tener nada blanco, me recordaba demasiado a las bodas, pero ese conjunto parecía que me llamaba y Zelena no dejaba de incitarme a comprarlo así que le hice caso.

Habíamos acabado relativamente pronto y ninguna parecía tener ganas de volver a casa por lo que decidimos subir a la planta de arriba y tomar algo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos unos gofres de chocolate con sirope de chocolate? - preguntó Zelena con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿No es demasiado chocolate? - pregunté con la nariz arrugada.

\- ¡Nunca hay suficiente chocolate!

\- Uhm… Leí hace poco un artículo que decía que la gente que toma mucho chocolate suele hacerlo por su escasa actividad sexu-

\- Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase, Regina Mills. - gruñó la pelirroja.

\- Está bien, está bien. Vayamos a por ese gofre tan sexy. - dije entre risas.

Nos dirigimos entre bromas hacia la crepería que había al final de la zona de restauración cuando lo escuché:

 _\- Bueno,¿y qué tal con Gina en la cama?_

Mi cabeza se giró hacia aquella voz en cuanto escuché mi nombre y mis ojos se abrieron cómicamente en cuanto vi a Ruby, de pie no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, frente a una mujer de pelo rubio que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotras.

\- ¿Emma? - susurré asombrada.

Perpleja, me giré hacia Zelena para ver si había escuchado lo mismo que yo y, tras confirmarlo con su enorme sonrisa, me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia las dos mujeres.

\- ¡Ruby! No pienso contarte… Está bien, es… - comenzó a decir Emma.

Mis pasos se aceleraron hasta que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que Ruby nos viera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto hizo contacto visual conmigo y sus ojos se volvieron hacia su amiga, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar.

\- Oh dios mío, es una auténtica-

\- Soy una auténtica ¿qué, Srta. Swan? - pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja y dejaba que mi voz saliera un poco más autoritaria de lo normal.

\- ¡AHH! - chilló Emma al escucharme.

Lentamente, se giró hasta que pude ver sus ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Regina - dijo un poco escandalizada -. ¡Ruby! Eh… Una auténtica… persona preciosa y… lista, inteligente, capaz y… ¿buena?

\- Ya, claro - dije mientras notaba como, involuntariamente, se me levantaba una ceja.

\- ¡Madre mía! ¿Quién eres tú?- la voz de Ruby, que parecía totalmente ajena a la tensión, nos distrajo. Su mirada examinó a Zelena y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Hola, Zelena! - saludó Emma, aliviada de haberse librado de una buena. - Ruby, esta es Zelena, la mejor amiga de Regina. Zelena, esta es Ruby, mi mejor amiga.

Mis instintos protectores me hicieron estar alerta mientras veía como Ruby se abalanzaba a darle dos besos a Zelena. No sabía si a mi amiga le gustaría la explosiva forma de ser de Ruby, pero no pareció importarle en absoluto la intromisión a su espacio personal. Es más, sabía que le había gustado. Lo notaba. Me miró sonriendo y, como si pudiera leerle la mente, supe que su mirada significaba algo así como "¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que Emma tenía una amiga tan guapa?".

\- Puedes ahorrarte el "es un placer conocerte", cariño, el placer es todo mío - ronroneó Zelena con una sonrisa depredadora.

Observé atentamente el intercambio entre ambas mientras Emma sonreía como una boba hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y un fuerte rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas. Con paso vacilante, se separó un poco de nuestras amigas y se acercó a mí.

\- Lo siento - dijo mientras se pasaba torpemente la mano por su cuello -. Ruby preguntó y realmente-

\- Emma

\- ...no quería responder pero estaba emocionada por-

\- ¡Emma! - llamé un poco más fuerte -. Está bien. Tú también eres una auténtica… - finalicé con un guiño.

Ambas nos reímos, aligerando el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté al ver que Emma no dejaba de mirarme.

\- Nada, es sólo que… Sigue fascinándome tu sonrisa. - dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Mi sonrisa se amplió al sentir sus labios contra mi piel y mi mano se entrelazó involuntariamente a la suya mientras me apoyaba en su hombro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano.

\- ¿Qué has comprado? - pregunté alzando una ceja.

\- Oh, bueno… Entre el viaje y el trabajo, no he podido encontrar algo decente para ponerme en la gala así que hoy arrastré a Ruby conmigo para que me ayudara a comprarme un vestido - respondió un poco avergonzada.

Mis manos, instintivamente, se dirigieron a la bolsa para mirar el contenido de esta pero fui detenida rápidamente.

\- ¡Hey! Quería ver el vestido - protesté arrugando la nariz y haciendo pucheros.

\- Nah ah, tendrás que esperar al día de la gala.

\- ¡Pero quiero verlo ahora!

\- Muy bien, mini Gina, ¿vas a enseñarme que llevas tú en esa bolsa? - preguntó Emma con una amplia sonrisa.

\- De eso nada, Swan. Si te portas bien, tal vez puedas verlo después de la gala… En cuanto estemos solas - respondí antes de sacarle la lengua.

Pasamos el resto del día juntas, Emma y yo disfrutando de nuestra compañía cuando Zelena y Ruby estaban demasiado ocupadas intercambiando sus teléfonos y dios sabe qué más, pero también aprovechamos para acercarnos a la mujer que era nuestro apoyo en los momentos de caos.

Compartimos risas, anécdotas y algún que otro momento vergonzoso entre nosotras mientras comíamos helado y gofres. Nos sentíamos por primera vez relajadas, rodeadas de lo que parecía ser una pequeña familia que estaba a nuestro lado porque nos amaban de verdad y a las que no les importaba nuestro pasado, presente o futuro, solamente nuestra felicidad.

Dejamos que las horas se fueran consumiendo y, cuando la tarde empezó a caer, nos despedimos con la intención de volver a reunirnos en otro momento, pero esta vez sin sorpresas ni pequeños infartos al corazón, y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

No podía negar que estaba completamente enamorada de Emma, pero con cada faceta que descubría de ella, caía un poco más fuerte. Y mi emoción por descubrir a la Emma de gala, junto con mis ganas de ver su vestido, hizo que pasara el resto de los días ansiosa, hasta el mismo día del acontecimiento.


	19. La Gala benéfica

**Hola a todos! Gracias por continuar siguiendo esta historia y ser pacientes. Sabemos que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el último capítulo que colgamos y lo sentimos mucho pero estos meses han sido algo complicado para nosotras. Nuestras vidas han sido una montaña rusa de emociones en las que la enfermedad y la pérdida han sido principales protagonistas. Si a todo ello se le suman los estudios, exámenes y muchas horas trabajando se convierte en el cóctel perfecto para tener dificultades tanto para encontrar tiempo para escribir como para encontrar la inspiración.**

 **Gracias por vuestra paciencia y esperamos que os guste este esperado capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene! :)**

Emma volvió a echarse un vistazo en el espejo. Estaba convencida de que había escogido el vestido perfecto y estaba muy aliviada al darse cuenta de que todavía no le encontraba ni un solo defecto. Notaba los nervios acechando en cada rincón de su mente, pero también se moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondría Regina al verla tan arreglada. Del peinado y el maquillaje, como no podía ser de otra forma, se había encargado Ruby. Y la verdad es que había hecho una obra de arte. Emma se sentía segura de sí misma y dispuesta a afrontar todo lo que pudiera pasar durante ese día tan especial.

-¡Estás preciosa!- exclamó Ruby justo antes de irse a trabajar. - Cuando te vea Regina, se le van a caer las bragas al suelo, hazme caso.

Emma no pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa se apoderara de su rostro. Estaba preparada. Le habían mandado uno de los coches de lujo de Gold, que estaba esperándola en su portal cuando salió. Bajar las escaleras con esos tacones se había convertido en una gesta sólo apta para heroínas pero lo había conseguido y, cuando entró en el coche, ya sólo pudo pensar en las ganas que tenía de ver a Regina.

Llegó al New York Hilton Midtown y un chico joven se acercó a recibirla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Soy Chad, parte del staff voluntario. Me han asignado a usted para lo que necesite.

-Oh, muchas gracias - respondió Emma, que se sentía un poco abrumada por la atención.

-Si le parece bien, ahora la llevo a la sala que se le ha proporcionado para que guarden allí todo el equipo y para los descansos. Algunos de sus compañeros ya han llegado.

Emma asintió y siguió a Chad, que sonreía de una forma realmente encantadora. A Emma le cayó bien. El hotel era precioso. Era uno de esos sitios a los que ella jamás había podido permitirse ir. Le alegraba que, al menos por una vez, fuera a usarse para algo tan bonito y especial como una gala benéfica. La sala que les habían prestado a ella y a su equipo era la sala de prensa y, normalmente, se quedaba pequeña pero como esta vez solo estaban ellos, les pareció enorme. Saludó a sus compañeros que ya se encontraban preparando las cámaras y haciendo pruebas de sonido.

Emma sintió la tentación de salir y buscar a Regina para verla. Se moría de ganas. Pero no podía dejar al equipo así que se retuvo y les ayudó a prepararlo todo y a explicarles el guión.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

\- ¡Zelena! ¡ZELENA! - gritó una muy histérica Regina que corría de un lado a otro de la casa, seguida de una muy alterada Lola.

\- En la cocina- respondió Zelena mientras observaba divertida la escena.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que…?

\- Llevas media hora correteando desnuda por la casa tocándote la oreja, es fácil saber que te falta el otro pendiente y en la cocina era donde te los estabas poniendo mientras te dabas un atracón de patatas antes de que Emma te mandara un mensaje para decirte que ya estaba en el hotel.

Regina se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras Zelena se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a ella.

\- Regina, escúchame. Todo irá bien. Sé que todo lo de la gala impresiona un poco pero todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré a tu lado y Emma también. Pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo, ¿vale?

\- Está bien, está bien… - dijo Regina mientras cogía un par de respiraciones.

\- Ahora ves a terminar de arreglarte ¡y vámonos a comernos esta noche!

Regina resopló ante el entusiasmo de Zelena y corrió de nuevo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Diez minutos más tardes, la morena salió completamente arreglada y lista para acudir al gran evento.

\- Guau… Estás espectacular. - dijo la pelirroja en cuanto la vio.

\- Gracias. ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Después de usted, Majestad. - respondió Zelena mientras cogía su bolso y salía.

Tras despedirse de Lola y dejarle todo preparado para la noche, bajaron hasta la calle donde un chofer les esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta.

\- Buenas noche, mi nombre es Stephan y seré su chofer durante toda la noche. Les dejaré en la puerta del hotel y les llevaré a casa si así lo precisan. Estoy a su entera disposición para lo que sea que necesiten.

\- Muchas gracias, Stephan- respondió Zelena, que parecía ser la única capaz de seguir siendo amable a pesar de los nervios.

Ambas mujeres entraron en silencio al coche y esperaron pacientes hasta llegar al hotel.

No habían pasado muchos minutos desde que se sentaron en esos cómodos asientos de cuero cuando notaron que la velocidad del coche disminuía significativamente. Regina respiró profundamente, intentando coger fuerza y estabilizar sus piernas, que no dejaban de temblar. Zelena cogió la mano de Regina y le dio un pequeño apretón, acompañado de una mirada cómplice.

En cuanto el zapato de Regina tocó el suelo, los flashes de las cámaras iluminaron la noche y todos los periodistas apuntaron con sus micrófonos a la morena. Miles de preguntas rompían la calma de la noche a la espera de ser respondidas.

\- Regina, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Srta. Mills, ¿son ciertos los rumores sobre la visita de su madre a la prisión?

\- Doctora Mills, ¿por qué sólo concede entrevistas a la cadena Gold, tiene algún tipo de relación con él?

Regina se colocó frente a la entrada, con la cabeza bien alta intentando ocultar sus nervios ante los flashes. Los periodistas parecían hienas hambrientas de información - o cualquier cosa que pudieran vender como eso - mientras apuntaban con sus cámaras y trataban de sacar la foto del año.

Todos los presentes quedaron maravillados ante el vestido de dos piezas de Regina. La larga falda de tul blanca con pequeños brillantes resplandecía ante los focos, dejando entre ver las largas piernas de piel oliva. Sus tacones altos cubrían sus pies con cuerdas entrelazadas de color plata que coincidían con la parte superior de su vestido, blanco con sencillos entrelazados en forma de hoja que realzaban y estilizaban su cuerpo.

Se mantuvo estoica durante unos minutos mientras los fotógrafos la inmortalizaban y las preguntas seguían bombardeándola hasta que un destello rubio apareció por la parte superior de la larga alfombra roja que subía las escaleras del hotel y supo que su tiempo aquí había terminado.

Con una sonrisa cortés y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Regina se dirigió hacia la zona superior de las escaleras donde Emma la esperaba con su equipo para comenzar la entrevista. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, el aliento de la rubia - que no había visto a la morena todavía- se perdió en sus pulmones y un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas mientras intentaba disimular la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Justo antes de llegar al nivel de Emma, Regina se detuvo y se giró para hacer las que serían sus únicas declaraciones para los ansiosos periodistas de la entrada:

-Lo siento mucho, pero si queréis resolver vuestras dudas vais a tener que ver la entrevista que se emitirá en directo en pocos minutos.

Y su atención volvió a centrarse de nuevo en Emma, que se moría de ganas por tener unos segundos con ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las tremendas ganas de ambas por expresarse su amor, no fue hasta que entraron a la sala preparada para la entrevista que se atrevieron a intercambiar unas palabras.

-¡Madre mía! - dijo Emma, asombrada. - ¡Estás…!

-¿Nerviosa, asustada, muerta de miedo?

-Preciosa, iba a decir preciosa- Emma echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie y envolvió el rostro de Regina con sus manos antes de juntar sus labios en un dulce beso. - Nunca había visto nada tan bonito en toda mi vida.

-Bueno, usted tampoco se queda atrás, srta. Swan.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a los piropos. Y no tuvo que pensar demasiado porque en ese momento entró el cámara para avisar de que todo estaba listo para empezar. Ambas tomaron asiento y dejaron que todo el equipo se colocara en sus posiciones de trabajo. Karen le retocó el maquillaje a Emma y le trajo sus tarjetas para la entrevista. Tras el retoque de Emma, Karen se giró para echar un vistazo a Regina y arreglarle su maquillaje. Entonces alguien avisó a Emma de que en un minuto estarían en el aire y, aunque no pudo ver quién era porque la voz venía de detrás suyo, supo que era su compañero Edward.

-Tres...Dos...Uno…¡En el aire! - gritó de nuevo Edward.

Regina notó los nervios en su estómago, pero no sabía si eran por la entrevista o por la gala en sí. Había trabajado tanto en todo eso que no podía echarlo a perder cometiendo un estúpido error. Emma, en cambio, se sentía más segura que nunca y así lo transmitió cuando comenzó a hablar.

-¡Buenas tardes! -saludó Emma. - Mi nombre es Emma Swan y esto es Golden Dreams Channel. Hoy voy a entrevistar a Regina Mills, la mujer que ha luchado como nadie para sacar adelante la gala benéfica que tiene lugar esta noche, aquí, en el New York Hilton Midtown. Como ya sabréis, hace unos meses hablamos con ella por primera vez en la que fue su primera entrevista pública. Allí nos dio la exclusiva de esta gala pero hoy por fin ya la tenemos aquí. Buenas tardes Dra. Mills

\- Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan. Puede llamarme Regina. - comentó la morena mientras bajaba tímidamente la mirada.

\- Regina. -dijo Emma con una amplia sonrisa. - Ya que vamos a tutearnos, puedes llamarme Emma. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Regina?

\- Desearía ser un poco fiel a mi apodo de "Evil Queen" y sentirme tranquila pero me encuentro aterrorizada y nerviosa.

\- Malvada no sé, pero hoy te ves como un miembro de la realeza con ese vestido - Regina miró a Emma como si quisiera matarla por el comentario, pero a la rubia no pareció importarle demasiado. -Cuéntame: cuando empezaste con este proyecto, ¿pensaste que tendría este éxito? Este edificio está lleno de gente dispuesta a ayudar (o a comer gratis).

La risa sincera de Regina enmudeció al equipo.

-Siempre que colaboren aunque sea un poco, por mi pueden acabarse toda la comida de Nueva York. - Los hombros de Regina se empezaron a relajar conforme avanzaba la entrevista, permitiéndose así bromear y eliminar la autocensura que en un principio pretendía tener de cara al público. - Sinceramente no pensé siquiera que el proyecto pudiera salir adelante. Era tan imposible en mi cabeza que la repercusión que está teniendo y la cantidad de apoyo que recibe es un poco abrumador y emocionante a partes iguales.

-Me alegro mucho de que esté siendo así - respondió la entrevistadora en un tono honesto y amable. - Hablemos de personas en concreto. ¿Quién dirías que ha sido tu mayor apoyo para sacar todo esto adelante? ¿Quién te ha ayudado más?

-He tenido muchas personas a mi lado que han querido apoyarme y me han dado fuerzas para sacar el proyecto adelante. Los doctores Zelena Green y Sidney Mirall fueron dos de los pilares fundamentales en esta maravillosa locura, tanto a nivel profesional como personal, y todo el resto del equipo han estado siempre a mi lado y han trabajado muy duro para que todo estuviera perfecto para hoy.

\- Entiendo por ello que han estado a tu lado para todo el tema de desarrollo y organización pero, imagino que habrás tenido a alguien que estuviera a tu lado cuando tuvieras dudas, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Regina se sonrojaron levemente mientras se aclaraba la garganta y alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Todos tenemos a alguien que está a nuestro lado cuando tenemos dudas. A veces ese alguien las alimenta y otras las mitiga.

-Muy cierto- Emma entendió que quizá se había sobrepasado y recuperó su tono más neutral y profesional. -Cambiando de tema, ¿cuánto es el dinero que tenéis pensado recaudar esta noche? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? Si se puede decir, claro.

\- En realidad no tenemos un objetivo muy definido. Cuando comenzamos, no pensamos que llegaríamos hasta aquí. Personalmente creo que llegar a los $50.000 sería una auténtica maravilla pero todo cuanto queremos es que la gente colabore con lo que pueda: dinero, tiempo, material. Cualquier ayuda del tipo que sea siempre será bienvenida y agradecida.

-Y todas estas donaciones que no sean económicas, como el tiempo y el material, se subastarán esta noche, ¿correcto?

\- Exactamente.

-Y ya para finalizar… He oído que está noche habrá orquesta en directo. ¿Te reservas algún baile para alguien?

\- Como habrás podido comprobar, no he traído a nadie a la gala salvo a Zelena, la cual estoy bastante segura que tendrá pareja antes de llegar siquiera a la subasta, por lo que me temo que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Las risas de ambas volvieron a llenar el plató. Emma pudo ver al equipo mirarse con caras confusas. No sabían qué estaba pasando. Y ella tenía la intención de que siguiera así por lo que se giró hacia la invitada y despidió la entrevista con cierta rapidez. Agradeció a Regina haberle concedido esa maravillosa exclusiva y le deseó lo mejor para su futuro y el del proyecto. La morena, en cambio, le agradeció a Emma su asistencia a la gala y la cobertura de esta. Y los focos se apagaron.


End file.
